


Harvester Of Sorrow

by ucat42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucat42/pseuds/ucat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something killing, burning from the inside out, as the Winchester race to save the men of a small town they find a friend from The Dogs Of War is back to help combat this latest evil. Or are they the killer?..Set just after season 6 ep 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Welcome to my new story, not really a sequel, as such, to "The Dogs Of War" main story line, but to the characters introduced there. In saying this, it is better to read that story first, but if you choose to dive in here, please feel free! Spoilers for season six up to Episode 17, at this stage, I'll warn if there's more, and there will be violence, angst, and maybe some nudity (Who am I kidding? Of course there'll be nudity!)** _

_**Please feel free to review...** _

* * *

Dean knew he was awake, but wondered if he kept his eyes tight shut, and his breathing steady, maybe his

brother wouldn't realise just yet.

"Hey, Dean, you want the first shower?"

Damn. The one down side with having a brother who knew you so well, was one that knew you _so_ well. He

yawned, stretched, and blinked one sleepy eye open. "Five more minutes, ok?"

Sam sighed. "Okay, I'll go first. Bobby's already up and about, so I dunno if you'll get your five minutes."

It was enough for Dean. He snuggled into the lumpy pillow and pulled the worn afghan a little higher around his

chin. Bobby's couch was the most comfortable place in the world, right now. Before he could form another

intelligible thought he was once again snoring.

X

The hot smell of coffee steaming up his nostrils brought him around, and he cracked one lazy open. A hot cup of

coffee was all he could see, so he sat up, starching and groaning, his back popping in protest.

He took the cup and looked up at the face smiling down at him. "Too much hunter's helper last night?" Bobby

asked him, and tossed a bottle of Tylenol on his lap.

"Aahh…hunter's helper remedy…." He gulped a handful with his scalding coffee.

"Well, when you've had your shower, come into the study. Looks like I found us a job" and Bobby left him to his

caffeine hit.

Dean rubbed his hand up his face, through his hair, and sighed deeply. His shoulder hurt a little from crashing

through the motel window, and his head throbbed from the fifth of whiskey he, Bobby and his brother had

slammed last night after getting back. Well, truth be told, he thought maybe he'd slammed it a little harder than

both Bobby and his brother.

After downing the cup he dragged himself off to the shower, passing a way too happy Sam towelling off his mop

of hair on the way. Yeah, he'd definitely hit it harder than his brother…

X

X

X

X

Dean had to admit he felt much better after his shower, but poured himself another coffee and grabbed a cold

piece of toast before joining the others in the study. Bobby was at his desk, with Sam pulled up in a chair in

front, both leaning over looking at a map.

"Something weird along this highway" Bobby traced the red line with his stubby finger "and in this town, and

this" he pointed to the small towns "populations under twenty five thousand, and fairly isolated. No rail line, just

the highway. Two rivers, and a cave system close by. Nothing on anyone's radar, no storms, cattle slaughter,

everything seems clean"

"So what's the job?" Dean asked them around a mouthful of food, and Sam turned around to him.

"Men found dead, burned inside. Outside their bodies are fine, but their insides are roasted. Seven so far." He

lifted up the paper, folded over to the headlines. "Some were known to police, but they don't say why. They also

say there may be a connection, but again, no details. Whatcha think?"

Dean took another large bite. "Sounds like our kinda gig. You coming?" he looked at Bobby.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Bobby stood, and stretched. "Two cars? Pack your bags, this could be a big. You

don't know who or what's behind this one."

X

X

X

* * *

X

X

The school bus pulled away from the kerb, and all but one child bounced off to their various homes. One lone

child, a small boy, turned and walked towards the drug store, and leaned on the glass. He was very frail looking

boy, a mop of dark brown hair, impossibly large brown eyes, baggy shorts showing thin, knobbly knees, both

skinned. His backpack was almost as large as him; he looked tired, and more than a little sad.

A tall, impossibly good looking man leaned around the corner of the shop where he'd been reading the paper,

back against the brickwork, one leg propped up. "What's the matter, son? He asked, his smile showing perfect

white teeth. "Where's your mom?"

The little boy looked up, normally talking to a stranger would ring all sorts of alarm bells, but he knew this man.

He worked for the real estate company his mother paid the rent to, and was always nice, handing out suckers

and candy.

"My mom's at work. I have to wait here til she can get me" his mouth down turned, the day was lovely, he'd

much rather be home, or with his friends, not wasting time standing out the front of the drug store.

"Hey Aiden..it is Aiden, isn't it?" The young boy nodded his head. "Whattaya say, we go in here and I buy you a

soda? I'm sure your mom won't mind. In fact, I bet she'd be pleased, you being safe and sound inside with me,

someone she knows, instead of out here where any stranger can get near you. Put her mind at rest, it would"

and he flashed that dazzling smile again. This time Aiden smiled back. A soda inside the drugstore, instead of

standing outside waiting for mom defiantly sounded better.

The man was right, he knew his mom worried. She was always going on about talking to strangers and all that

stuff. Treating him like a baby. But this was a nice man that he knew, and his mother smiled at and her cheeks

turned red when she talked to him. He was sure that it'd be ok.

Ayden walked through the door when the man held it open, the bell jingling merrily. The man nodded at the drug

store guy, who winked back, and in moments had the best looking root beer floats on the counter, and Aiden

sat there chatting to the man for a little while.

After they'd finished their sodas the man placed his hand on Aiden's knee. "Tell you what, sport; I have to go

back to the office, why don't I give you a lift to your mom's work? It'd save her coming all the way here, and you

get to drive in my sports car? What do you think? Good plan?"Aiden nodded enthusiastically, his mop of hair

flying. Wait till he told the guys at school about this! The car looked a bit like a transformers car, and all the boys

at school noticed it. He would be a hero!

Also, he knew his mom liked the man, her cheeks went red and she touched her hair a lot when she talked to

him. She always did that when she liked a guy, and she usually got mad at him when he 'got in the way'. This

time, he wouldn't be getting in the way, he knew his mum would be pleased, all hair tossing and pouty mouth.

Maybe she would even give him a hug!

He didn't notice the man throwing a hundred dollar bill on the counter, and the drugstore guy smiling in a _very_

scary way. He just hopped off his stool and bounded after the man, his grin ear to ear as he pictured his mom

smiling at him, hoping there would be someone he knew from school on the street as they drove passed, so he

could wave at them from the ultra cool sports car. This day was going to be wicked!

They left the shop, the man's keys were in his hand, and he gave them to Aiden, showing him how to push the

button when they got to the car, as that would start the motor before they even got in! _Way_ cool!

"Excuse me" a pretty lady stood there, behind the drugstore, right next to the man's car. She wasn't tall, and

she was dressed kinda funny, in jeans, boots and a tshirt that said T-rex and had a man's face on it. Her hair

was really long, and it was all white and curly. She had on big sunglasses, and her pink lips were sad. Aiden had

seen her around, a little bit, she had been near the school a few times, and at the park when mom let him go

with his friends.

The man stopped, surprised. "Yes, miss? How can I help you?"

The pretty lady cocked her head to one side, kinda like a dog would when it heard something funny. She smiled,

but it wasn't a nice smile, it was scary. "Buce Harpner. I know you. I know what you do with little boys. I have

watched you" she spoke very softly.

Aiden was confused. The man had stopped, and now he looked mad. Or scared. The lady looked at Aiden. "Boy,

would your mother like it if you got into a car with man whose name you do not know? She would find that

strange, would she not?" the pretty lady tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"She is probably nearly here, and would worry if you were gone"

"Hey, sister, butt out of it! This is none of your business!" the man shouted, and for the first time Aiden felt

unsure.

Would his mum be mad? What if she was already out the front, looking for him? He looked at the keys in his

hand, and back at the man. "Maybe I should go…." He offered the keys to the man, who spun at him in a rage.

"You wait right there!" he yelled. This frightened Aiden, and he dropped the keys and ran, fast as his skinny little

legs would carry him, around the buiding to the front of the store.

He ploughed straight into his mother, who was, indeed, already there, looking for him. He burst into tears, and

tried to explain what had happened, but his mother was having trouble understanding him. Finally, she seemed

to get the drift, and looked really angry.

"I'm sorry, mommy!" he sobbed, and she hugged him. _Really_ hugged him.

"I'm not mad at you, baby." She soothed. "Show me where this man is". Yes, she worked a lot, and she was a

single mother with a poor education, but you don't have to be book smart to know when your kid just managed

to slip out of a paedophile's grasp. She wanted to give this guy a thing or two, and thank the woman that had

saved her son.

Aiden led her around to the parking lot at the back of the drugstore, clutching her hand as tight as he could.

The lady was no where to be seen. The man lay on the ground, face down, beside his sports car, keys near his

head. Aiden wet his pants when his mother started to scream.

* * *

_**A/N Give me a couple of days, at least, to pop up the next chapter. if you put me on your alerts you'll be notified as soon as that happens. Please, feel free to review...** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you for reading, I love seeing all the hits, makes me feel all fuzzy...
> 
> Remember, spoilers for season 6...

 

* * *

Nick Haliday was the Sheriff, and a nicer man would be hard to meet. He stood about six feet tall, and bore an uncanny resemblance to Robert Redford, including the blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was waiting out the front of the morgue, housed in the basement of the local hospital, while the clerk fumbled with the keys to get the door open. Three FBI agents stood with him, an older man, a very tall man, and a rather good looking sandy haired one.

The three FBI agents flashed their badges at the clerk, and he nodded to the sheriff, who also happened to be his second cousin. The clerk finally got the door open, and let the men to the morgue, which held more bodies in this past week than it ever had in a year.

There were eight bodies laid out on trolleys, some with their toe tags hanging out, others covered up completely, and other one was on the autopsy table.

"I thought there were seven victims" the older of the agents remarked. Sheriff Haliday walked over to the man on the table.

"This guy has a different C.O.D. Looks like an aneurism." The agents moved closer to the table, and the very tall one pointed out the man's eyes, which look like they had exploded. "Yeah. Not seen that before. M.E. says it's rare, but can happen in the case of extreme cranial pressure. We're a little worried about this one, as he's the second in as many days. Thinking we might have to get the CDC in, I mean, guys burning up from the inside out, now

guys with exploding eyeballs? Seriously?" Haliday shook his head, and handed a clip board to the tall agent, the patient's records and autopsy report clipped to the front.

"Buce Harpner?" The tall man looked at the other two agents. "Buce? Funny name. We got a witness?"

"Two, actually" Haliday replied. "Seems our Real Estate agent here had a thing for the little boys. One managed to get away when a lady confronted Buce. By the time the kid's mother got there he was dead, the lady gone. Description and witness reports in my car. I'll show you the other guys now, the ones you came to see."

The sheriff pulled back the sheet on one of the burn victims, ready for at least one of the agents to lose his cookies over it. Instead, all three of them leaned in closer, exchanging glances but no one seemed too affected by the gruesome sight of the body that was clearly burned from the inside, face twisted in agony and fear, eyes black charcoal gashes, mouth a chasm of pain. "Not a pretty sight" he offered.

The sandy haired agent turned to him. "So, Mr Crispy here, and his six companions, all burned like this? Anything from the ME on cause?"

Haliday shook his head. "Genuine mystery. Let's get outside and I'll give you my reports" He turned to lead them out. He held the door, and looked back when they didn't immediately follow, noticing they had continued to examine the body, seeming to find something that he had not. "What you seeing there?" he called out to them, and they all straightened, and gave him the blankest expressions he'd ever come across.

"Nothing. We were mistaken" the older agent said, and they followed him out of the building.

X

Haliday leaned on his car, armful of reports held to his chest. "You guys wanna tell me what you noticed on Mr Crispy down there? I may be from a small town, but I'm not entirely stupid." He prefaced his statement with a large smile, a 'no hard feelings' kinda grin.

Dean looked at him, and his two companions, then back at Haliday. "There was a mark burned on his cheek. Very small. Looked like an insignia."

Sam stepped forward, showed him a picture he'd taken on his cell. "Like from a ring. Was it on the other guys?'

Haliday took the cell, looked closely at the picture, and handed it back to Sam. He flicked through the reports he was holding, then closed them, and handed them to Bobby. "There's something weird about all of this, but you guys are not freaked out at all. I take it you've seen this kind of thing before?" he asked.

Dean gave a small shrug. "Weird is our department. Not exactly like this, but we're used to dealing with the 'unusual'. It's our specialty." Haliday nodded.

"Do you think they're related? I mean the burns, and the bursting, do you think there's a tie?"

Dean shook his head. 'I gotta think maybe yes, it'd be too coincidental for these weird things to happen all at once, dontcha think?" Haliday nodded at him.

"Well, those files are copies, so you can hang onto them, and I have your numbers, you have mine. Please let me know what you find, and I'll keep in touch if there are any further developments. You guys all right for a place to stay?"

Bobby nodded. "We're at the Motel Five."

"Okay then. Well, Lucy's diner is the best place to eat. I may catch you there later" and he shook hands with the hunters, and drove off.

"Nice guy. Very trusting" Sam commented, and Dean nodded.

"Makes our life easier" He rubbed his stomach. "What d'ya think about hitting Lucy's diner?"

Sam smiled at his brother's appetite. "Ok, we can go over these files while we eat. You got the keys?"

Dean jangles his keys in front of his brother, then turned to Bobby. "Burning and bursting. What causes that?"

"Well, the burning sounds like smiting, to me. The bursting? I dunno….let's get lunch and go through those files."

X

X

X

X

The hunters decided on take away, and Sam had gone to the diner to order, while Bobby and Dean waited at the motel, files open all over the small table, and confusion on their faces.

"The two bursters were baby touchers" Bobby growled, and Dean spun a file around under Bobby's nose.

"So was this burner, but these other two" he indicated two files on the side "were convicted of receiving stolen goods, but they don't seem to be part of the Uncle Touchie thing. And these other guys here" he pointed at another pile "don't have any convictions at all. I can't find a connection yet".

"Maybe you need younger eyes to take a look" Sammy entered, carrying three greasy looking bags and a tray of drinks.

"Very funny. Take a look. We got a lot of stuff here" Bobby threw a file in front of the younger man as he took a seat, handing out a bag to each of them.

Sam took a huge bite from his sandwich before opening the file, and after a few minutes looked up at his brother. "Did either of you read this?" he asked.

"Course we did" Dean answered. "Well, Bobby did"

"Did you read the witness description of the woman who saved the kid?"

"No" Bobby answered "It was given by a seven year old boy. I skimmed it"

"Well, listen to this" Sam picked up the paper and read out aloud. "A woman was waiting by Buce's car, she told him she knew what he did to little boys.

She called him by name. We need to find her."

"Any other details?" Dean asked him.

Sam read a little more. "No, the kid just said she had long blonde hair and wore sunglasses, she was really pretty. He'd seen her before, she lives locally, sometimes she walks her dog in the park. Police don't know who she is."

"Well, I got nothing else. After we eat, let's go troll the park for pretty blonde women" Dean smirked and Bobby gave him a reproachful look.

"Okay, but give me some more details on the burners first" Bobby handed him a folder and opened another he had. The three men read quietly, only the sounds of lunch being consumed breaking the silence.

After a while Dean leaned back in his chair, and slurped up the last of his soda. "I can't find the link. Other than the burners have the insignia, there's nothing. Well, a few Uncle Touchies, a couple of crims, but others just seem to be random."

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to canvas, interview families, friends, the usual drill. Let's all take a pile" Bobby started divvying up the files "And meet back here later. Dean, you can go park trolling tomorrow." Dean pulled a face. "OK, let's get to it, then."

X

X

X

X

The bar was noisy, in a cheerful, friendly way, and the three hunters, all dressed casual now, were sitting in a booth drinking beer and swapping notes on their various interviews of that afternoon. They had only talked to the families of five of the men, the other four came from the next town, and the day had run out before they had time to travel there.

"So, I got that these guys are all from good families, hard working, coupla douche bags and perverts, but overall, not much else" Bobby raised his beer "Can't see that they've sold their souls, or made any deals with a demon. Maybe we need to think outside the box, here. Or, maybe it's an Angel"

"Could be. But why smite them? I'm not getting any feel for demon possession, and apart from the pervs they're not a bad bunch. Got me stumped." Dean drained his beer, and signalled the waitress for another.

Sheriff Haliday walked in, also dressed casually, but didn't spot the hunters and headed straight for the bar. He ordered his drink, then spotted the 'FBI' agents in the mirror behind the bar, and walked over to join them.

"Any progress?" he asked, and Bobby shifted over to let him slide in the booth. "I promise I won't talk shop all night" The waitress brought over their drinks, and Dean paid her, then hit her with one of his dazzling smiles. She was hot.

Haliday laughed, and shook his head. "Mary-Lee is a looker, alright, but she's not interested in men, if you know what I mean"

Dean smiled back "Well, Sheriff, maybe the boy can bring her back from the dark side!"

The sheriff laughed again. "It's Nick, by the way. Good luck trying" he tapped bottles with Dean, and they both turned and watched the waitress as she sashayed her way back to the bar. "So, the case?"

"Well, we didn't get any further than you have, we're not finding a connection between these guys. Tomorrow we'll interview the relatives in the other town, and look for the girl who saved the kid from Bucey boy."

"Yeah, the pretty blonde. Trouble is, there's a lot of pretty blondes in town. Trust me, I'm a single guy under forty, I've noticed."

"Kid not give you anything else to go on?" Sam asked.

Nick shook his head. "Not really. She had very long hair, and it was kinda curly. He was pretty shook up, and the mother didn't see her." A mobile phone squealed for attention, and Nick pulled his out of his shirt pocket. After a brief conversation, he looked up at the hunters. "We got another burster"

X

X

X

X

The hunters looked around the drugstore, while Nick interviewed the guy who'd found the proprietor, slumped over the counter. He still lay there now, his eyes bloody sockets leaking down the front of the old fashioned brass counter, blood leaking from his mouth and ears as well. Sam had his EMF meter out but it stayed quiet, and Bobby was checking for sulphur.

"Got me beat" he told the boys "I don't know where to start researching this one. We got guys catching fire, bursting outta their skin…and why?"

"Got me" Dean answered, filling his mouth with sour candy he's taken from behind the counter. "Let's see what Sheriff Nick has"

On cue Nick beckoned them over, and shook his head. "The guy who found our burster man didn't see anything. Let's check out the back"

That was one of the worst nights of the hunters, and the sheriff's, life. Shelf upon shelf of child porn videos and DVD's, pictures on the wall, and several computers, that at a quick check from Sam proved to be chock full of the same filth that had all of the men in a shocked silence.

"I'm thinking we found our first link." Sam quietly informed the others. "Buce and drug store guy must've been in this together"

Nick nodded in agreement. "There, on the photo wall? That's Buce, the drug store guy, and the other burster."

"Nice to see evil pervert is deadly" Dean spoke softly, hurt and disgusted by the filth on the walls he was trying not to look at. One of the boys was the spitting image of Ben. "Humans…"

Nick looked at him, one eye cocked with an unspoken question.

"I mean, um..." Dean looked to his brother for help.

"Yeah, you're right. There not human, they're animals" Sam saved the day.

Bobby cleared his throat, and Sam grabbed Nick's arm, and led him over to one of the computers, distracting him with some of the information he was opening there.

"What?" Dean demanded of the older hunter.

"There's more photos. At least four more guys"

"So?" Dean asked. "You wanna save them? I say let whoever is reaping these guys just be at it. They don't deserve to live, Bobby." Dean's voice started to break, and he felt his chin quiver. "Look at these photos." An errant tear found its way from the expressive green eye housing it. "Let them be at it. Or I swear, I'll be the one taking out their eyes, only I'll be using a .44"

"I'd like to join you in that" Nick softly answered, and Dean swiped the tear away. "I better find them, though. At least I can arrest them, and let the prison justice system make them reach for the soap for the next thirty years"

X

X

X

Dean found it hard to get to sleep that night in the motel room that all three hunters shared. Every time he closed his eyes Ben's face superimposed itself onto the images burned into his retinas, and he felt like he was going to hyperventilate. Bobby had plied him with whiskey, knowing that Dean was hurting, but thankfully saying nothing. Sam had flashed his sympathy eyes only once, and realized very quickly not to do it again.

Eventually, after a lifetime of trying to wipe the images seared into his brain he fell into a fitful sleep, the soft snoring of his companions providing a soothing monotone to lull him away from consciousness.

X

Dean lifted his coffee cup, one of those stupid clear glass ones with the tiny metal handle that he couldn't fit his man fingers into. Why did Sammy always choose these girly coffee shops? And latte? Seriously? That had to be Italian for 'gay coffee' if he's ever heard Italian. Where was his ginormous brother, anyway? He'd gone for a leak, but it must've turned into another bodily function, he’d been gone so long.

He looked up from the little metal table he was occupying at this quaint little sidewalk café, and saw his brother, way off in the distance, waving his arms, his mouth moving like he was yelling, but Dean couldn't hear a thing. He lifted his hands and mouthed a "what the fuck?" but Sammy became more frantic, running towards him, still yelling, this time Dean could hear his voice, but not what he was saying. He shook his head, and pointed to his ear, mouthing back in an over exaggerated ' I can't hear you' pantomime.

"Dean…look out!" he finally made out some of what his brother was trying to communicate. "Behind you…"

Dean raised his brows in a question, then realized his brother was warning him. He turned, spinning on his metal chair, and there, 3d, full colour, was Angie.

She looked just a he'd last seen her, hair a mix of dreadlocks and curls, piercings in her brows, lips, eyes and nose. And a knife.

The biggest mofo of a carving knife gripped tight in her hand.

She plunged it deep into his chest, the searing pain was like fire, and he clutched at it, blinking in confusion, feeling his warm blood start to drip down his shirt. He looked up into her eyes, confusion and pleading written across his face, but all he saw was a predator, her eyes like cold fire.

Angie bared her vamp fangs, two to a side, her large, full lips drawn back in a feral snarl, and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him up so she could sink her grotesque bite into his jugular.

Behind him he could hear his brother call out in anguish and fear, but everything started to grow dark, and he struggled to draw a breath, the fire in his neck and chest overwhelming his other senses.

Then all that he knew was gone.

 

* * *

**A/N...no complaining, you gotta know I'm mad for a cliff hanger by now! Next chapter soon...please review, it'd make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Dean, Wake up!" Strong hand s shook him awake, and Dean pulled in an huge breath, his head spinning, dots before his eyes.

Sam shook him again. "Dean! Dean? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Bobby slapped his back. "Breathe, boy! Take another breath!"

Dean shuddered another breath, his eyes open and glassy, before he shook his head a bit clearer and looked up into his brother's concerned face.

"What…the fuck? Dude!" Sam was frantic.

"Son, are you okay? Can you tell us what happened?" Bobby questioned.

Dean blinked, trying to clear the confusion in his head, and calm the pounding in his heart.

He was in bed, in the motel...no coffee shop, no knife...

Another breath.

"Angie…" he finally managed to gasp.

X

X

X

Sam poured Bobby a coffee and ran his hand through his hair. "God, Bobby, I thought we'd lost him for a minute"

Bobby took the cup and nodded, grateful for the sound of the shower, Dean trying to grasp a bit of normality in the hot water.

"So, this means Angie is close? I thought you guys had wet dreams, not snuff dreams when she's around"

Sam sipped his coffee. "In the journal, it said some of the men had violent dreams about her, especially if they'd been separated for a while. Dean had

the strongest connection, he ingested her blood." He looked up at Bobby. "What happened to that journal, anyway?"

"Beats me" Bobby answered. "It was there one minute, gone the next. Disappeared the night she disappeared. Figured whoever gave it to me took it

back for the next guy." He drained his hot caffeine in one go. "I thought you guys lost the link after a while?"

"That's what I told Dean. I didn't want him freaking out, knowing he was connected to her forever"

"Soul mates" Bobby sighed. "Best he doesn't know"

"Doesn't know what?" Dean called out, a towel wrapped around his waist, as he toweled his hair with another.

"That Sam makes the worst coffee this side of Utah" Bobby laughed, giving Sam a wink.

"Don't care. Pull me a cup anyway"

"So, um, Dean?" Sam handed him a cup. "What was the dream about?"

Dean looked at his brother, and dropped his towel, standing there naked in front of him. Sam averted his eyes, but Dean didn't seem to care. He grabbed

his boxers from the bed and started to dress. "It's just like I told you. She stabbed me, then she bit me. I died."

"Have you dreamed about her before? I mean, since she left?" Bobby asked him.

Dean pulled a black t-shirt over his head. "No, man, I've been clean since she left. Had a dirty dream once" he smiled, and flashed his teeth in a lascivious

grin "But that wasn't like this. This was full avatar. I mean, I was right there, felt the whole thing. It felt real, like I was dying. Don't wanna go through

that again anytime soon"

The deep bass of Dean's ring tone cut the air, and Sam picked up the phone to look at the caller ID.

"Sheriff Nick" he said, as Dean reached out for the phone.

"Hey Sheriff, no bad news, I hope?" Bobby and Sam watched Dean, waiting for a clue. Dean listened, the hung up the phone.

"Suit up guys, we got another burner"

x

x

x

Nick looked up at his new FBI friends, and gave a whistle. "Heavy night?" he asked Dean.

"You might say that" Dean cryptically replied, and knelt beside the officer, lifting the sheet that covered the body.

"Same M.O?"

"Exact. Even the insignia. So, there's something I wanna ask you guys" He stood, and indicated they move away from the other officers taping off the

scene.

Bobby and Sam made eye contact with Dean. A small nod. They all realized they'd been made.

Nick saw the exchanged glances, and pitched his voice low. "Yeah, you're right, I know you guys aren't FBI" The hunters stayed quiet, just looking at him.

"I also know you aren't the cause of these deaths, and that you're trying to stop whatever is doing this" He looked over at his officers, worried that they

may overhear him. He indicated they should walk a little further away. "I know what you are"

Bobby put his hands in his pockets, and rocked back on his heels a little. "And what might that be?"

"Hunters. I pretty much figured it out in the morgue when you didn't react to Mr. Crispy. You didn't ask for toxicology, any chemical residue, you just

accepted that he burned from the inside out. Now you tell me, who does that? Who looks for something other than science to solve a murder? Not FBI,

that's for sure. This isn't the X Files. This is real"

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "We noticed you were, um, very helpful. You already knew what we were when you gave us the files. How do you

know what hunters are, Nick? "

Dean smiled at him, a grim, knowing smile. "Who'd you lose?"

Nick returned the same smile. "My mom. She died in a nursery fire when I was only four" Sam's head snapped up, and he gave Dean a worried look. "My

baby sister died with her. My dad spent the next t sixteen years hunting the thing that killed them. Finally, it got him. I knew I couldn't do what he did

anymore, so I thought I'd fight evil on a different level. And sometimes, when hunters are out this way and need a blind eye turned, I'm that eye. So you

see" he looked at each hunter in turn, then let his gaze rest back on Dean "I'm here fighting with you today. And turning a blind eye on the

impersonating a federal agent thing."

Dean let out a short bark of a laugh. "Yeah, thanks for that."

Bobby held his hand, to shake Nick's. "What was your daddy's name?"

Nick took his hand. "Jonas Haliday. And I know that you're not Robert Plant, I'm pretty sure you're Bobby Singer"

Sam shook his hand next. "Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean."

"Winchester? My God, John's boys? Your mom…." He released Sam's hand, and shook his head. "My dad spoke very highly of your dad."

"I heard they hated each other" Bobby added.

"Yeah, they did. But my dad respected the hell out of yours. They probably could of helped each other, but they were both too stubborn"

"So, you got outta the game? How's that working for yah?" Dean asked him.

Nick grinned. "I never really hunted. My dad was gone most of the time, I grew up with my aunt and uncle. I only went with dad when I was older, and

then only sometimes. He made sure my life was a normal as possible. You know, school, girls, that kinda thing." His smile turned sad. "I know you guys

didn't get that"

"Sam went to college for a while" Dean told him "Till the hunt came back. You know you can never really get out, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I never married. I didn't want to have a family as a target. It's better this way. So, guys" he cocked his head back, hands on

his hips "What am I dealing with here? Coz I got no clue. Been through my dad's books, but I got nothing"

"We're not much better off than you on the burners. But we might have a clue on the bursters" Sam looked at his brother before continuing, and Dean

gave a tiny nod. "Is there a woman around town that's new? The blonde woman that rescued the kid, she might be the one stopping the pedophiles.

She kind of looks after animals and small children."

"Got any more to go on?" Nick asked him.

"Actually, yeah, we can give you a complete description."

"Well, then, what do you say to the sheriff's office shouting you guys breakfast, and we'll get all the details. My guys'll finish up here, M.E's van's just

arriving, so I'd say I have a couple of hours to work on finding this woman"

"Sounds like a valid plan" Bobby smiled.

X

X

X

Ronny got off his bike, and looked down at the front wheel. Flat. Dammit! He looked up ahead to his companions, who had stopped and looked back at

him. "You guys go ahead, I've got a puncture. I'll fix it and catch up"

"You sure?" his friend Andy called back. And the girls giggled. God, they were gorgeous. He knew he and Andy only had a chance with these girls because

they were loaded. Why else would college-aged girls be interested in a couple of balding, middle aged creeps like them? Still, it didn't matter, as long as

he got a taste of that sweet ass at night, he didn't care if they were only in it for his money.

After all, he and Andy weren't with them for their intellect…..he nodded. "Yeah, you go, This won't take long. By the time you have the picnic set up I'll be

there"

"Okay, dude, make sure you are, coz I'm not saving anything for you, if you get my meaning!" Andy called back, and laughed. "Come on, my princesses,

let us ride forth!"

The girls' giggles trailed back to Ronny, and he watched them cycle off, fat Andy and the princesses, the girls tanned legs pumping up and down, their

short shorts riding up higher than any respectful girl would have allowed. He sighed, and retrieved the tire repair kit from the bike's pannier bag and

started pulling off the front wheel. He worked quickly, and after a few minutes had patched the puncture, and sat down on the grass by the bike track to

let the glue dry.

It was a glorious day, and he leaned back on the gentle slope, eyes closed, enjoying the sun on his face.

"Do you need help?" as soft voice asked him, and he sat up, opening his eyes. There stood a very beautiful woman, soft golden blonde hair tumbling to

her waist in loose curls, her large breasts straining at the AC/DC t-shirt she was wearing. The sun bounced off her over large sunglasses, and glinted on

a tiny nose ring. Her jeans were torn, but they were designer tears, and her cowboy boots seemed to be just the right thing to finish her unusual outfit.

She smiled at him, her full, moist lips parting, revealing perfect white teeth, and she reached out a hand to help him up, a silver signet ring glinting in the

bright rays. He reached out to take her hand, thinking how lucky he was to have a puncture after all. Andy would never believe this.

She was surprisingly strong as she helped him up, and Ronny leaned forward, taking in her scent, intoxicating, he couldn't quite place what it was. "Well,

what's your name, darling?" he asked her.

"It is of no consequence" she replied, and removed her glasses.

Ronny felt his bowls turn to water.

X

X

X

X

Sam caught Bobby's eye, and they both shared a smile. Dean and Nick seemed to be cut from the same cloth when it came to food, they'd both polished

off a massive plate of bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes, several cups of coffee, and now both were plowing through a slab of pie each. Dean saw the

smile, and sneered back around a mouthful of food.

"So, um, Nick" Sam cleared his throat. "We've told you everything we know about Angie. Sound like any of the women around here?"

Nick wiped his mouth, and sat back, shaking his head. "The cook here is Arnold, been here for twelve years. No singer in the bar. Haven't seen a girl with

dreadlocks here ever, and piercings would be noticed, if they were anything more than a little nose thing, or an occasional eyebrow. We're a pretty small

town. Someone like that would stand out"

Dean drained the last of his coffee. "Well, she's close, that much we know. What we don't know" he burped, and grinned at Sam's discomfort "Is if she's

the one killing the men. Sounds like something she could do, but I got the feeling she doesn't kill people"

"Yeah, the journal said she avoided any violence towards mankind if she could help it. And Cas said she stays under the radar "Bobby added.

"Cas?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, angel friend of ours" Dean informed him.

Nick laughed. "No offence guys, but there's no such thing as angels. Or God. Just demons, and evil, and lots of it."

"Hate to burst your hold on reality, dude, but there's angels, archangels, Heaven, the whole kit and caboodle. Sammy and me, we've even been there"

Nick raised his eyebrows, and opened his mouth to argue, when his phone rang. He answered it, and it became clear very quickly another dead body had

been found.

"Burner or burster?" Dean asked as he hung up.

"Burner. In broad daylight. This time we got witnesses. People heard and saw most of it"

He signaled to the waitress, and she nodded. It wasn't like the sheriff's office wouldn't pay, she knew Nick would be in later with cash and a decent tip.

He was a nice guy.

"Do you know what they saw?" Sam asked the sheriff as they left the diner.

"Woman. Pretty. Long blonde hair" he answered, and the hunters shared a worried look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N...ok..warnings here, Pedophile warnings, nothing too graphic but it's there, and I want you to be fore warned. Also, graphic gratuitous sex scene... this chapter not suitable for anyone under 18 years of age, or anyone that doesn't want to picture a young hunter in the throes of passion..

* * *

Balloons tied to the front gate bounced cheerily in the breeze, and a tall shrub on the front lawn was decorated with streamers and blow up candy canes.

"I guess we're here" mommy called from the front seat as she pulled the car over. Eight year old twins Lucas and Jordan cheered, while six year old Harley squealed in delight.

"You're such a girl" Lucas yelled at him, and Jordan poked him in the tummy "You'd better not hang around us older guys, you hang out with the other girly babies" Jordan added.

Harley didn't care. He felt like a really big boy. Mommy had promised she'd stay in the house with the other mommies, and he could stay out with the other kids for as long as he wanted! It was going to be neat, a jumping castle, mini train ride, and a magician!

The boys piled out of the minivan and ran as fast as they could to the back yard, following a trail of balloons, streamers, and the sound of other children squealing and laughing. The mom was a little slower, being heavily pregnant with her fourth child, a much anticipated little girl. She waddled to the back yard, and took in the sights of the party set up. You could tell the birthday boy's parents were wealthy, they had splashed out big dollars on their son's eighth birthday party. There were two jumping castles, a petting zoo, mini train ride and bumper cars, clowns and a magician.

"I've hired college kids to keep an eye on the children" a familiar voice behind her said, and she turned, smiling at the mother of the birthday boy.

"Fantastic. Last thing I want to do is run around after three sugared up boys!" she rubbed her tummy, other hand on the small of her protesting back.

"Just show me the couch and the ice tea, and I'm set for the afternoon!" she laughed.

The twin boys had disappeared into the throng of playing children, and Harley stood awe struck in front of the bumper cars. He'd never been on them before, and while he was dying to give them a try, he was also terrified. "Hey little dude, you wanna have a go?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned and saw a tall young man, college letter jacket and a mop of shiny hair. Harley nodded, then shook his head. "Hey, you're not scared, are yah?"

Harley felt like he could cry, and slowly nodded his head. "Don't worry, little dude, I'm here to help! Why don't I get in, you can sit on my knee and drive? Sound like a good plan?"

Harley nodded his head so hard he thought it would drop clean off his neck. He smiled at the man, and jumped up and down in excitement.

"What's your name?"

"Harley"

"Okay, Harley, I'm Tony. Now come on and jump in!" he said, climbing into a bright red, shiny bumper car. Harley piled in fast, and sat on Tony's lap, easily reaching the steering wheel. He didn't notice Tony wink at his friend, who started the ride, a sneer of a grin in return.

He was having so much fun…he almost didn't care about whatever that hard thing in Tony's pocket was that kept sticking him in the butt. He just tried to wriggle around on it till it wasn't pushing so hard against him, and Tony groaned, hanging on to Harley's waist. "Oh, little dude, we can stay on this ride as long as you want" he whispered in Harley's ear.

"Neat!" Harley wriggled again, and spun the steering wheel around, bumping his car into another.

Lucas and Jordan had ridden the mini train, and now were waiting for their turn on one of the jumping castles. "Hey, little guys!" a college kid called out to them. "You wanna go swimming? There's swim trunks in here, and towels, and the spa is going! Bubble-icious!"

The boys looked at each other, and ran towards the guy, who stood near a portable change tent in front of a large in-ground swimming pool. He led the boys in, and closed the front flap behind them. There was another man in there, and swim trunks on the small bench. Lucas felt a bit scared straight away, but Jordan started stripping off without a thought.

"Let me help you" the college kid said, his voice kinda low and husky.

"You will not touch this boy" a female voice said, and they all turned to see a woman standing inside the tent, though the flap had remained closed.

"Lady, this change room is for dudes only" the man told her.

She cocked her head, and put her hands on her hips. She was really quite lovely looking, large breasts, long blonde hair, and I-could-suck-you-dry lips.

"I guess we could make an exception just this time" he pitched his voice low, trying to sound sexy.

"I know you, Rudy Ofret, and John Whitlam. And I know what you plan to do to these little boys"

Lucas looked at Jordan, and they reached out and joined hands, suddenly feeling very scared.

"I will not let you harm them"

"Lady, I think you'd better get your ass out of the guy's change tent!" Rudy ordered her, but instead she just reached out her hands, and touched both men on the foreheads. They started to shake, and foam at the mouth, and when their eyes exploded Jordan and Lucas screamed and ran out of the tent flap, breaking the zip and pulling the tent over onto the ground, covering up the bodies of the two young men.

Not everyone heard the screaming, but when a young college girl lifted the side of the tent with the help of the magician, everyone heard her scream.

Dozens of children ran to see what was happening, and were met with the sight of two dead young men. Too late, the magician grabbed a couple of towels to cover the bodies.

Tony held tight to the little boy on his lap, preventing him from getting up. He was so close, just another minute or so…

Strong hands lifted the child away from him, and he looked up to see a beautiful young woman staring down at him. "I know you, Anthony Herman" she said, her voice soft, exciting, her breasts straining against the flimsy t-shirt barely containing them.

"And who are you?" he asked her, confused, a little worried he'd been sprung, and his boner rapidly deflating.

"I am the Harvester. I will not allow you to hurt any more boys" she said, and touched him on the forehead.

X

x

x

x

x

Dean stood next to Nick as he interviewed one of the last of the witnesses, Sam and Bobby with another.

"This woman that you saw walking away from the victim, she didn't say anything to you, or your husband?" Nick asked.

The lady shook her head. "No, she just walked off. We saw the dead guy, and when we turned back around, she was gone"

"You didn't see what happened to the victim? Anything at all, you never know what might be of help to us" asked Dean.

"No, he was already dead when we came up to him" the husband answered.

"Can you describe the woman?" Nick asked.

"I didn't get a good look at her face, but she was wearing a t-shirt with AC/Dc on it, jeans and boots. Oh, and big sunglasses, like nineteen eighties big"

"She was really pretty. And she had a great rack. No bra" the woman gave her husband a reproachful look. "So, I noticed! I'm married, not dead!" she punched him in the ribs.

"Did she have any piercings? Like, brow rings, lip piercings, that sort of thing?" Nick asked them, and they shook their heads.

"I didn't notice" the lady said.

"Her hair" asked Dean "It was white? Dreadlocks and curls?"

The husband shook his head. "No dreadlocks, but it was kinda curly, or wavy. And it was blonde, but not white, was it, dear?"

"No, it was more a honey color. Or gold. Definitely not white"

"Okay, thanks. We have your details if we have any more questions"

The couple walked away, and Sam and Bobby walked over to compare notes.

"Hair's not white"

"No piercings"

"But the rest sounds the same" Bobby added.

"So, do you think this is your Angie girl, or something else?" Nick asked.

Sam shook his head, and both Bobby and Dean shrugged.

"No way to tell yet." Dean answered. "She could've changed her hair, and there's no reason she'd still have piercings. I mean, she could have used another one of those disc things we told you about and done away with the body rings all together. Won't know till we find her."

"And how, exactly, are we gonna do that?" asked Bobby.

"Beats me. She's an expert at flying under the radar. And we aint gonna go sacrificing any animals, or anything"

"What about Cas?" asked Sam "D'ya think he could help?"

Dean shook his head. "She's not a big fan of angels, remember? She only saved Cas' ass coz we asked her to. I don't think he'd have any more luck finding her now than we did then"

"How did you find her then?" asked Nick.

"Spell that traced the path of the spell that was being used to control the animals." Bobby explained. "No way to actually trace her. Even big time demons on a high pay grade can't find her."

"So, what do we do? We got men dropping like flies, and no way to track the woman killing them." Nick wiped his hand across his face, frustration clear in his knitted brow. "I'm open to any suggestions"

"Sheriff?" called out one of the deputies "We got trouble at a children's party. Three dead, all with exploding eyes"

Nick started to walk to the car, then turned back to the hunters.

 _"Any_ suggestions"

X

X

X

X

It turned out to be a very long day, but not a very fruitful one. The four men were no closer to a good description of the woman, and although they were fairly certain that it was Angie, there was no real proof. The witnesses were unreliable little boys who were so traumatized by what they had witnessed that they could not recall any useful details.

As the night drew out Dean yawned, and Nick slapped him on the shoulder. "Let's call it a night, and, barring any developments get an early start in the morning. What do you say to meeting for breakfast at the diner, you can shout this time?"

The hunter's agreed, and made their way to the motel.

X

Sam rang his hand through his hair, then rubbed his tired eyes. The coffee had run out hours ago, and he couldn't be bothered making another pot.

Besides, he didn't want to wake Bobby or Dean, especially as his brother seemed to be sleeping peacefully, no return of the horror dream from the night before.

A rustle of wings behind him, but he didn't turn. "Hey, Cas, keep it down, I don't want to wake the others"

"I am not Cas" Angie's soft accent made him spin in his chair.

"We've been looking for you!" he whispered loudly, and Dean turned over with a groan. Sam held his finger to his lips in a 'shush' gesture, and Angie nodded. "Is it you, killing these men, Angie?"

She cocked her head, and blinked slowly, but didn't answer. "I can understand getting rid of the perverts, but why the others? And why did you burn them?"

She touched her lips in the same gesture that he had used, and walked forward to him, slowly, and unbuttoned her shirt while she walked.

"Um..look" he stammered "You're hot, and all, but I don't think of you that way. I mean, I do, but Bobby and my brother are right there, and these guys you've been killing.." she touched his mouth, quieting his whisper, then leaned forward and kissed him. Seated, he was the same height as she was standing, and as she leaned into him he found himself powerless to pull away. Her lips were warm, soft, and parted, her breath hot as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth.

He pulled off her shirt, and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down and off in one quick move, then roughly grabbing her onto his lap, where he felt his manhood swell and throb at the touch of her body pressed close to his.

She noticed, and pulled back, her smile generous and inviting, before leaning in and kissing his throat, her arms encircling his torso, and she moved her body in a soft grind, exciting him even further. He hooked his hands into her panties, and started to pull them down, when she grabbed his hand, helping him remove them in a well practiced motion.

She unzipped his fly, and as he entered her she drew her head back, just a little, so she could look into his eyes. He felt her warmness open for him, then close around him, tight, firm, and soft all at the same time. She started to move on him and he leaned into her breasts, cupping them in his mouth, tasting her candy flavored sweetness while she moved back and forth, her moan soft, exciting him more and more.

He looked into her eyes, sudden surprise catching his breath as he saw her bared fangs, then gasped as she plunged her bite into his neck, hard and painful, and he felt her start to draw his life away, all the time still moving and grinding on his hardness. He tried to call, but felt his throat constrict, her fangs had bitten clear through to his esophagus and he couldn't breathe, let alone call out to alert his brother.

As he felt his life leave him he ejaculated, his body betraying him in his final moments, satisfying his killer as she sated her blood lust.

He felt her lift off him as he died, then she kissed him on the top of his head, and with a rustle of wings she disappeared. He fell to the floor, the crash waking his brother and Bobby, who jumped out of bed and grabbed the fallen man.

Dean turned Sam onto his back, and shook him. "Sam!" he yelled, and Bobby felt for a pulse.

"He's not breathing" he said, and Dean shook his brother again.

"Sam, Sam!" he opened Sam's mouth to start CPR and his brother drew in a desperate breath, like a man about to drown, and grabbed out at Bobby and Dean in a panic.

"Hey, hey" Dean soothed him, as he tried to sit him up. "We got you. Calm down, and just breathe"

Bobby supported the large man until he sat on his own, his breath ragged and shaky.

Sam started to realize where he was, and his hand flew up to his neck, and he seemed surprised when it came away clean. "I'm not bleeding?"

"No, no you're okay" Dean told him, then noticed his jeans. "Dude, did you have a wet dream?"

Sam looked down at his jeans, then back up at his brother, embarrassment coloring his cheeks and making him break out in a cold sweat.

"Let me guess" Bobby said, standing up. "You had a little dream visit from our murder suspect"

Dean started to laugh, both in relief and amusement, and Sam stormed off into the bathroom.

Well, I'd say that confirms the theory that Angie's in town" Bobby joined Dean in his mirth.

* * *

* * *

**A/N...Sorry if I offended anyone...I hope I did not...anyway, next chapter not too far away. Please review, good, bad or otherwise...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those that follow me on twitter (@ucat42) will be familiar with my avatar of a cat in a sweater. This week that beloved cat passed away. Lilly was eighteen....

* * *

Nick wiped his mouth on a red paper napkin, and tried a glance through his eyelashes at the hunters. They

were tense, all right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on the problem. Sam seemed especially out of

sorts, rarely adding anything to the conversation. Finally he'd had enough, and put his badge on the table.

The three hunters looked at it, and Dean raised his eyebrows with an unspoken question.

"It's my sheriff badge" said Nick.

"Thank you, captain obvious, I would never have guessed" Dean placed a finger on the badge. "Why is it on

the table?"

"Well, being a sheriff, you get to ask the questions. And everyone has to answer."

"Okay, I'll play" Bobby leaned back, cup in hand. "What's the question?"

"What's up with you guys? You've been weird since you first walked in"

Sam looked uncomfortable, and Dean smirked.

"You know we told you about Angie having a sort of connection with us? Gave me a bad dream, so now I

know she's close?" Dean asked Nick.

"Yeah, I remember"

"Sam had a snuff dream last night when he fell asleep at his computer. Nearly killed him. I don't know what

woulda happened if we hadn't been there"

"So, what now? Bobby's next?"

"Nah" Bobby answered. "I don't have a connection. It's just the boys"

"Lucky us" Sam groaned, and he, too, drank his coffee.

"Still no clue on how to find her?"

"Nope. And nothing on these B & B's"

"What's a B & B? Oh, I get it…"

They ate in silence for a little longer, all lost in thought, ignoring the comings and goings of the diner. Dean

looked up at his companions, then out the window, then around the diner.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Um..I dunno...something..."

"Dean, is it Angie?" Sam asked quietly, and Dean shrugged. "I dunno. It's something..." He turned, looked

out the window. "I guess, yeah, I think it's her. Somewhere…"

"Huh" Sam said, but did not elaborate.

"Huh, what?" Bobby asked him.

"It's just that, well" he smiled a little, proud of his deduction "Those demons tried all these spells, and

hunted for years to find Angie. All they needed was a hunter with a little mojo happening and they would

have found her straight away"

"I think that's the last time we'll say that out loud" Bobby cautioned. "If that got out, you both would be

hunted as well"

Sam nodded, no longer proud of his epiphany.

They finished their breakfast in silence, and walked out into the clear morning air. "Not to jinx anything" Nick

said, looking at his phone "We haven't had a body for a while. Maybe it's slowing down?"

Sam and Bobby looked at him grimly, "You know you shouldn't say things like that out loud. Tempting fate is

about the worst thing a hunter can do"

Sam turned to walk and ploughed into Dean, who was just standing there, hands in pockets, looking at the

park across the road. Dean turned around to him, not pissy at all about being nearly knocked to the ground.

"She's over there" he said, and pointed to the park.

X

X

X

The park was more of a nature reserve, heavily treed, lots of undergrowth, and a few meandering paths.

Sam, Bobby and Nick followed Dean who seemed to know exactly where he was going, as they hiked for a

bout a mile before coming to a pleasant little clearing, wildflowers bobbing their heads around the

perimeter. There were several rustic table and chair settings, and at the furthest, sitting cross-legged atop

the table, sat a blonde haired woman.

Dean strode straight up to her, the others quickening their step to keep up.

Dean stopped at the table, Angie looked up at him, a cigarette clenched between her teeth, a battered

enamel coffee mug in her hands, coffee steaming its aroma intermingled with the cigarette smoke.

"Well, it's about damn time" said Bobby, and Nick pointed at her.

"You're Angie!"

He realised he'd spoken aloud, and lowered his hand, taking in the strange sight of this woman. She was

beautiful, her lips full and pink, soft curve of her breasts peeking out of the top of a button down shirt, and

her white hair a mixture of dreadlocks and curls, pulled up to a half knot on the back of her head, but still

long enough to fall way passed her shoulder blades. She wore dark glasses, and as the four men stood

there staring at her she took them off, revealing her slightly too large eyes, vibrant green, framed with thick

long black eyelashes. She had piercings in her nose, eyebrows and lips, her fingers had silver rings on each

one, and two large silver cuffs adorned her wrists. The only blemish was a large scar running down her

right cheek, its silver line travelling from under her glasses to beside her mouth.

"I am not called Angie any more" she said simply, her accent soft and hard to place.

"Well, we got trouble right here in Dodge, and there's a general feeling you might be involved" Bobby told

her. Nick shook his head.

"Description is a little off. Her hair is different, she's not wearing cowboy boots, and I think everyone

would've noticed the scar. But" he added, moving to place himself beside Dean "I'm not sure how you

operate, so I gotta ask, do you have anything to do with the men that are dying in this town?"

She dragged on her cigarette, then butted it out, and looked Nick in the eye, her head cocked to one side. "I

was not in this town until last night. I have never been here before"

"Where were you before last night, Angie, and why haven't you come to us before now?" Sam asked her.

She looked at him; her head cocked, and gave him a sad smile.

"You knew I was here?"

"Yeah. Seems we still have that dream connection thing going on" he answered. "Violent, death dreams"

Angie nodded. "I had thought that if I kept some distance, that you would not know I was here. You

dreamed last night?"

"Yeah. My brother dreamed about you the night before"

Angie looked surprised, and turned to look at Dean. "I only came here very late last night" she softly stated.

"I was many thousands of miles away before that"

Dean shook his head, as if to clear it. "So why did I dream about you when you were so far away?"

She looked down at the table, turning her coffee cup around, but did not answer.

"Angie?" Dean prompted.

"I was thinking about you. I thought, perhaps, we would meet…."

"So, you think about me and I have a dream of you murdering me?"

Angie's head snapped up, and she looked concerned. "You dreamt I killed you?"

"We both did" Sam told her. "Violent, death dream, remember?"

She offered a sad smile. "I was thinking about the men that had hurt the boys." She looked up into Sam's

eyes, and he felt an involuntary response to her intense gaze. "I did not intend to project that onto you"

Bobby nodded. "I gotta believe that. You went to too much trouble to protect the boys last time we had an

adventure together to go hurting them now"

Angie turned her intense gaze to Dean, and he couldn't help but remember how it felt when she plunged

the knife into his chest, and bit the life out of him. He looked away, unable to hold that gaze.

"You dreamt of me last night, as well" she said. Dean looked at his shoes, at his hand, trying not to meet to

eyes of any of the others.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Did you dream last night?"

Dean half glanced at him, then looked down at his shoes like they were very interesting. "Maybe"

"What did you dream, Dean?"

Dean looked back at his brother, and could feel the tips of his ears grow hot with embarrassment. "Pretty

much the same thing you did."

_"Everything?"_

"Yeah" he looked at his brother, as felt his cheeks starting to color as well. "Let's just say you finished

before me. _Thank God_ " he added quietly.

"So, you thought it was ok to make fun of me, but you were dreaming the _same damn thing_?" Dean gave him

an apologetic smile, turning back to Angie.

"Why are we still connected, Angie?" Dean asked her quietly.

"We will always be connected. When I gave you my blood, I gave you a bond that would last beyond

death." Dean's eyes widened, and looked at Sam, near confusion and concern in his eyes, before he

brought himself back under control. He turned back to Angie, running his hand down his face, from his hair

line to his chin. She gave him her sad smile. "It is better than being enslaved to me. And we did not have

much of a choice. You were near death."

"What about Sam?" he asked.

She cocked her head "His is connection not as strong, it is only magnified by the bond the two of you share."

She turned to Sam. " _You_ did not dream this dream last night. Dean's connection with me caused him to

dream. Your connection with him led you to have the same dream. If you were not together, this would not

have happened."

She turned back to Dean. "Should Bobby spend too much time around me it will happen to him, too." Bobby

looked shocked, and stepped back.

"No offence, but that's not a bond I wanna create"

Angie smiled a little "You would need to spend a _lot_ of time. Many, many months."

"What about me?" Nick asked.

"It would happen to anyone, given enough time, and proximity, but you would also have to be close to

Dean. You are not." She turned and looked at Nick.

"I know you"

He looked surprised. "Um, no, I don't think so"

"Yes, I do. I saw you first when you were a child. A boy with no mother."

"What?"

"Yes. Your father and their father were with me. I saw you. You did not see me"

Nick looked at the hunters with confusion and wonder on his face. "My father knew you?"

She gave him one of her sad smiles. "Your father was kind to me once. Helped me when I had no one to

help me. He brought John to me when I needed protection"

Dean met Sam's glance, and turned to Nick. "There's lots about our dads we don't know. Might be time for

that later. Right now I gotta ask, Angie, or whatever you call yourself now, do you know who is killing the

men of this town?"

"I do not" she picked up her coffee, and drained half of it with one gulp. "I do think, however, that I have

what your father used to call a 'working theory'."

"Okay, I'll bite. What's your theory?" Dean asked.

"I believe it is a Harvester"

"A what?" Bobby asked

"A Harvester" She puffed on her cigar, then drained the last of her coffee. She swung around, pulling a small

canvas tote from behind her, and pulled out a thermos. The men just watched her, Bobby's face showing

amusement, the Winchesters looked dumbfounded.

"Seriously, a thermos? Who _are_ you?" Dean asked her "The Angie we knew didn't have shoes, you've got,

what are they, Keds? And a picnic!" he exclaimed as she pulled out a roughly cut cheese sandwich and

started to eat. She shrugged, looking at him over the slabs of bread she was chewing into.

Her cheeks bulging, she smiled around the bread in her mouth, looking, for the first time, amused and

almost happy. Finally swallowing, she nodded her head. "You helped me be free of the demons hunting me.

I do not always live like an animal, Dean Winchester"

Bobby took a seat at the table, and Sam and Nick joined him, but Dean continued to stand. "This is funny for

you?"

She grinned widely, her large eyes sparkling. "Maybe. You seem perplexed. This is better than how you

seemed a few moments ago." She filled her cup of coffee, and handed it to him. "It is not many, the

moments that I can find funny. Nor many the people I can call friend" Dean took the cup and sipped the

coffee, wincing at the strength of it. He looked at her, one eyebrow cocked, aware that the others were

watching them, waiting to see what was transpiring between them. The revelation of his bond with her

shook him, and he mentally tried to shrug it off till a later time, when he could get her aside and figure out

what it all meant, what consequences it may have on his life. For now, he took another sip of the dreadful

coffee and handed the cup back to her. Her eyes were still dancing, she looked ready to play.

"So…Harvester?" he decided to bring them all back to the reason they were there in the first place.

She narrowed her eyes, and tipped her head, just a little, like an acknowledgement.

"I do not know much of these demons. I try to stay away from things and creatures, dangers and problems.

I would not have cared if it were not for the child that went missing."

"Um, Angie? What child?" asked Sam.

She swivelled around and placed her cup in front of him, but he could see how thick the coffee was and

wrinkled his nose.

"A child was taken. I went to find him, to help him, but he was found, not far from here." Her eyes dulled,

and the smile was gone. "The news paper explained the men who had hurt him were killed by an unknown

person. They were trying to hurt another child when this happened"

Nick cleared his throat, and Angie looked up at him. "I'm the sheriff here, Angie, and I know of the men

you're talking about. The unknown person we're seeking is a pretty blonde woman, who wears dark

glasses. Sound familiar?"

She tipped her head, and frowned. "Do you mean me?" Nick nodded. Angie's expression turned grim.

"I would like, very much, to have killed these men. But it would not be a slow death, should I have found

them." She looked around at her companions. "I wished to save the child, he was dead before I got here. I

was too late. The men were already…dealt with"

"By this harvester?" asked Nick.

"Perhaps. It seems the most likely candidate. However, as I said, I am not well versed on demons. You will

have to investigate further. Also, there are multiple deaths, so perhaps it is a different creature involved as

well as, or instead of the harvester. I did not bother to try to find out anything else."

Dean scratched his beard. "If the child you were going to rescue is dead, the men who did it have been

ganked, and you stay away from things and creatures, what are you doing here?" He looked her in the eye,

and raised his brows. "Why now, and why here?"

She stretched her legs out to hang over the side of the table, cocked her head to look at him. "What?"

"I asked you why you're here. Why did you come here, now? Is anyone chasing you? Are you trying to save

any more children? There has to be a reason, so I'm asking you again, why are you here?"

She frowned, reached for her satchel and coffee cup, and with a soft rustle invisible wings, she disappeared.

"Dude, I think you upset her" said Sam.

X

X

X

X

The children screamed, laughed, ran and played in the mid morning sun, some throwing balls, some

skipping, all the while the teachers keeping a close eye. Too many strange things had been happening

over the last few days for them to let their guard down, and the parents of the children enrolled in the small

school expected nothing less.

There was a small park near the school, up a steep slope, and you could sit at the park benches, behind the

rambling shrubs as slightly too long grass and watch the children undisturbed.

Just like the balding man was, after checking no one else was around on this warm morning, he watched the

children play.

He had binoculars to improve his vision, bringing the small boys into focus, making it seem they were right

there in front of him. He'd never want them right in front of him. He had never touched them, never would.

This was enough for him, this and his computer at home. He knew he had a problem, he just figured as

long as he didn't hurt anyone else, well…what was the harm? He wasn't like those perverts that got

murdered the other day. They were stupid, and got caught out by a vigilante, or something. He'd never

touch, only look.

Another quick glance around to make sure he was well and truly alone and he unzipped his pants.

"I know you, Robert Morecombe, and I know what you want to do to these children" a voice behind him

caused him to drop his binoculars, and he nearly fell off the bench.

"What? Who?" he stammered, reaching to zip himself up, twisting around to see who spoke to him, and

stopped at the sight of the blonde woman, head tilted as she stared at him. Her long hair nearly reached

her waist, her breasts peeped out the top of her shirt, she was very pretty, short, and standing within arm's

reach of him.

"I will not let you hurt a child" she stated, and reached forward to touch his forehead.

He fell off the bench, convulsing, as he felt his eyes explode, pain filling his very being, and it was the last

thing he knew.

She stood, head raised, no longer concerned with the dead man at her feet, she just watched the children

play for a little while, hair gently blowing in the breeze and the sun reflected off her large sunglasses.

A dog came bounding along the path, and jumped up to her, looking for a pat. In the distance she could

hear someone running to catch up to the small creature. She gave the dog a scratch behind his ear, then

disappeared.

X

* * *

* * *

**A/N...depending on how I feel as to when I update...hopefully soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N...not much to say...still sick, still working...still whinging...

* * *

Nick squatted next to that latest victim, a man well known to him for all of the good deeds he'd performed; he

had never hit the radar with anything untoward. He looked up at Bobby, who was scouting around with the

uniforms, trying to find any kind of clue. There wasn't even a witness this time, the woman who'd found the

body had been out jogging with her dog, and came across him just as he was now.

"He hasn't been dead long" the M.E., a portly man in his late fifties called out, as he checked the body. "I'd say

this happened just as the woman who found him ran up here. Damndest thing" he stood, his knees popping in

protest. "I'll get him back to the morgue, but I'd say you're looking at the same C.O.D as the others"

Nick also stood and walked over to Bobby. "Are we sure Angie isn't involved in this? I mean, she disappears, and

then this burster turns up."

Bobby frowned. "I thought you were happy enough, considering the descriptions were off"

"Yeah, they were off, but not by much. I mean, a pair of boots? And hair style? Maybe she can change those

things. Does she ride a meat suit? Maybe she has more than one"

Bobby pondered this. "I don't think she has a meat suit, but there's a lot about her we don't know. Maybe we

should get back to the boys and sort a few things out"

"I can't go, yet. Gotta get this guy sorted out, then I'm gonna check out his place, see if we got any clues as to

why he's been targeted with the perverts. I'll check in later" Nick assured him, and Bobby started to walk off. He

got no more than a few paces when something up in the tree line, further up the slope, caught his eye. "Ah,

Nick?" he called back to the sheriff. "Grab those binoculars, will you?"

He pointed up the hill, and Nick put the binoculars to his eyes. He handed them to Bobby, and as he focussed in,

the blonde woman that had been looking down on the scene cocked her head, in a rather animalistic way,

almost as is she knew Bobby could see her.

"It's not Angie" he said to Nick.

"I know. I also know who it is"

Bobby handed the binoculars back to the policeman, who once again looked up to the figure on the hill. "It's

Virginia-Anne, the daughter of the high school soccer coach, next town over." He lowered the binoculars as the

figure vanished. Turning to Bobby, his expression was grim. "She died in a car crash two weeks ago"

X

X

X

X

Sam was ordering the lunches while Dean was outside the diner, talking to Bobby on his cell phone. He collected

his order but the boy taking the money was very distracted, and did not make eye contact with Sam, instead he

fumbled with the change, dropping the bags on the counter, and blushed and stammered like a schoolboy. Sam

was annoyed but said nothing, just grabbed up his bags, and he turned to leave, catching sight of a mop of

blonde hair at one of the small booths. He realised the order boy was quite taken with the pretty woman sitting

there, as he nervously rushed over with her dine-in order, he fumbled and nearly dropped it on the table, before

rushing back behind the counter.

She turned, and looked Sam in the eye, and nodded towards the empty seat in the booth. He strolled over and

put his bags down, before sliding in opposite her. She tilted her head but did not speak, instead she just

started eating her plate of fries, all the time holding his steady gaze.

"Look, um, Angie, I don't know if Dean upset you or not" he started, feeling a little awkward "but you gotta

admit, he had a right to ask. It's been what? Eighteen months, two years? And suddenly you're back, no

explanation, you're just here" She put another fry in her mouth.

"And I kinda think you threw him with the whole 'we are bonded beyond death' revelation. You coulda let that

one go, for now"

"But it is true" she stated.

"Maybe it is, but he didn't have to know. I think you really put the wind up him with that one."

She seemed to consider it, and nodded. "At least I did not explain the consequences, then"

Sam gave a smile. "At least. So, um, why _are_ you here?"

She finished her small bowl of fries, and picked up her soda, draining it in one long motion.

As she opened her mouth to answer, a sharp tapping on the window interrupted, and Sam looked up to see his

brother mouthing a silent question 'What are you doing?'. He realised the back of the booth was higher than

Angie's head; Dean would not have seen her. Sam wondered how he didn't feel her there. Angie gathered up

her back and threw some crumpled bills on the table.

"Really? Fifty bucks?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "It's only money"

Dean watched the pair exit the diner, his face betraying nothing. He gave Sam a nod, and turned to the car. They

all got in without a word, Angie hopping in the back seat as if she'd been invited.

"So, what's the word from Bobby?"

"They saw the girl that's bursting the perverts" Dean answered. "Wearing a two week dead meat suit."

"So that clears Angie."

"Dunno. Do you wear meat suits, Angie? And don't pretend you don't know what I'm asking you"

"I am aware of this concept. I understand what you are asking me. I was not wearing the dead girl"

Dean looked into the rear view mirror, making eye contact with her. " _Do you_ wear meat suits?"

She just blinked, but did not answer.

Sam turned in his seat as best as he could and swivelled around to face her. "Does the harvester inhabit a

human host?"

She shrugged, her lips pressed into a frown. "I do not know. I do not care"

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned back to face his brother. He gave Dean a 'play nice' look, Dean just mouthed

'what?' back. Great. They were both gonna get pissy.

Bobby was walking to the motel room as they pulled up, Nick's car already driving off after dropping the senior

hunter.

He raised a brow at Angie getting out if the rear door of Dean's car, though he said nothing. He opened the

motel room, but she didn't go in, she just lit a cigarette and leaned against the car.

"We got a problem here?" he quietly asked Sam as Dean huffed past him.

"They're acting like school girls" Sam muttered back and joined his brother inside, Bobby followed him but left the

motel door open, clear view of Angie standing there, smoking, _not_ looking at them.

Dean shoved his food in his mouth, his face giving a clear signal that no one was to speak to him. Sam just

handed Bobby his bad of food and sat with them at the small motel room table, opening his bag as he sat.

"So you saw the girl?"

"That we did. She's a pretty little thing that died in a car accident two weeks ago. Was watching from a distance

as we investigated her latest mess. Nick's got officers at the guy's house, apparently there's a lot of kiddie porn,

but no proof he did anything other than look."

"No sulphur?"

"Nope. No trace of anything"

"Well, sounds like she's stepping up her game" Sam leaned over and grabbed his laptop off the bed. Firing it up

and eating all at the same time, he started to research the harvester, turning his computer enough for Bobby to

lean in and share. Dean just finished eating, he brow furrowed in an angry frown. Sam and Bobby ignored him,

deciding it was best not to include him until he calmed down from whatever this mood was.

Angie stayed outside, and after awhile Dean pushed up from the table and stormed out to her, slamming the

motel room door behind him. Bobby shook his head "Must be that time of the month"

X

Angie didn't turn Dean's way as he stomped his way up to the car, he just passed her and sat on the trunk,

hands in pockets, mood so bad he nearly had steam coming out of his ears. Instead, she just lit another

cigarette, casually leaning on the side of the car, peering off into the distance as if he'd never left the motel.

He could see from the reflection of the car in front of him that Sam had peeked out of the window a couple of

times, but he just sat there, not talking, and Angie was doing the same. Damn if he was gonna be the first one

to break the silence. He could sit here all day. Trouble was, he thought, she could probably out wait him, being a

strange creature that had been around for centuries. She didn't seem the least bit worried about standing

there, casually smoking and acting like a soccer mom waiting for her kid to come out of the change rooms. Damn

it!

"So, are you gonna explain this connection thing to me?" he growled.

No response.

He turned his head, and she was looking at him, she'd donned sunglasses and had finished her cigarette, her

mouth down turned in a frown.

"Well?" He demanded. She walked around to the rear of the car, and stood just a little too close to him. He

leaned back a little, and she gave her characteristic head tilt.

"No" was all she said.

"Why not? I think I have a right to know, I mean, these dreams? The connection after death? What the fuck am I

supposed to think about this? What am I supposed to do about it?"

She leaned forward, resting her stomach on his knees, and he reached forward and grabbed her shoulders,

setting her back a pace or two. "Personal space, there, girly. This aint one of your pervy dreams"

She smiled, a soft, sad look, and took off her sunglasses. "I don't mean you to have those dreams" she told him

quietly.

"Then why do I have them? I mean, I don't mind a good dirty dream every now and then, god knows I don't, but

these are weird and wrong. And I don't even think about you that way when I'm awake"

"You don't?" she asked, almost seeming disappointed. "You do not find me someone that you would dream

about?" She looked down at her self, then back to him. "Is not my body a desirable one?"

He frowned. "Sister, your rack is great, I mean the whole package is over a ten, but you…your…well, you're weird

and creepy, and you have those big alien eyes. And you're a monster"

She reeled back like she's been slapped. "A monster? Is that how you think of me?"

"I don't know _what_ to think of you. You aint human, are you? I don't know what you are, and you don't give much

away. I don't even know if that's your body that you're in, of if you're wearing some hot cheerleader chick"

She looked down, genuinely sad. "You think of me as nothing more than a creature such as the ones you hunt."

"Look, Angie, it's not that, exactly…"

"Then what? I am not entirely human; I understand that you know this. But neither is your friend the angel, and

you treat him like a brother. Why am I so strange to you?"

"I dunno, maybe coz you're strange? And why do you care? Do you have feelings for me, or something? Why do

you care if I find you desirable or not?"

"I do not care! Not even a little bit! It is just the way you said it, like I was something dirty, to be scorned. I had

thought us to be friends. Friends would not regard each other that way. Friends laugh, they share, and talk, and

care for each other, and support and…" she waved her hand, as if searching for the right word. "They would not

call a friend a monster" she finished, and folded her arms across her chest.

Dean just looked at her. What did she want from him? And why did she make him feel so damned angry? He

wiped his hand over his mouth and shook his head. "God, I don't know! I don't know what I think, I don't. But

fuck, Angie!" He ran his hands through his hair and got off the car "You make me so damned angry! I don't know

what you want, or why you're here. Why _are_ you here?"

She backed off a little, eyes sad, and shrugged. "I told you. I wanted to save the child"

"The child is dead"

"I know. But when I went to check that it was the same child, I felt you…you were close. It thought, perhaps"

she looked at the ground, scuffed her Keds in the dirt "that maybe we could, I don't know, catch up? Hunt

together?" she looked up at him, her eyes almost pleading "Like friends?"

He pursed his lips, brow furrowed. "You really don't have any friends at all, do you?" he asked quietly.

She smiled her sad smile. "That depends" she said softly. "Only you can answer that"

A rumble of the sheriff's vehicle behind them broke the moment, and Angie put her sunglasses back on, and

turned to see the sheriff get out of his car. Dean gave her a slap on the shoulder as he walked passed and

opened the motel door for them to all enter. "Afternoon, sheriff" he smiled, and Nick gave him a grim smile back.

"You two kiss and make up?" Bobby asked as Dean entered, and Dean gave him a looks-could-kill frown. Angie

followed the men, and closed the door behind her.

Sam handed her a cup of coffee without making eye contact, and spun his computer around for everyone to see.

"We didn't find out much, but we got some stuff" he explained. "The harvesters are a high level demon that can

only be summoned, they have no free will of their own to walk the Earth. They perform the task they're assigned,

then you banish them."

Nick leaned over to read the screen before him. "Well, why is this one still here? What's the assigned task?"

"Beats me" replied Bobby. "We're trying to figure out if maybe there's more than one." He tapped the article

"M.O. differs, and our girlie is bursting. We gotta figure out who's burning"

Dean leaned in. "Could it be the same one? How many can get summoned at the same time?"

Sam flicked to another page. "We don't know, there's not a lot to go on. Bobby's got some books at home that

might have a bit more, but that's a day wasted to go and get them"

"Unless Angie can give me a lift" Bobby said, looking across at her. She shrugged and started to take off her

shirt. The men looked at her in confusion, Nick stepped back a little, unsure what was going on. She pulled off

the shirt, a white low cut singlet underneath protecting her modesty.

Angie looked up and saw the expressions. "I have too much silver on to carry someone else. I must remove

some" she explained, revealing silver bands around her upper arms, which she pulled off, and then removed her

wrist cuffs before putting her shirt back on. Nick watched her the whole time, not able to take his eyes of her

ample bust. Dean noticed and poked him in the ribs, grinning at his embarrassed blush.

"I am ready" she said, and Bobby stood up, about to walk over to her when they both disappeared, a soft rustle

of wings heralding their departure.

Nick turned to the two hunters with him, his face still red. "I know you said she was weird, but I gotta tell you,

she makes me feel kinda, I dunno…damn, she like,…she smells like candy!" Dean and Sam exchanged a look, and

Sam clapped the sheriff on the back.

"I feel yah, bro…"

X

X

X

X

Bobby sucked in a breath of surprise, nearly stumbling as he appeared in his study. "Little warning next time" he

told the girl in front of him, and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You asked me to bring you". He turned, and started shuffling through the pile for books on his desk.

"So, did you and Dean sort anything out with your little pow-wow?"

He snuck a glance at her and she smiled sadly at him. "He said I make him so damned angry"

Bobby nodded, picking up the books he'd been looking for. "It's been my experience that only someone you care

about can make you damned angry. Normal angry, well, anyone can do that" He offered her a grin.

She frowned, mulling over what he said. "I do not understand. He is not just angry at me, he called me strange

and weird. And he called me…" her voice trailed off, and she looked away.

Bobby sat the books back down, and reached over to grab her arm to turn her back to face him. "What, Angie?

What did he call you?"

She met his eyes, and hers were sad, the large green orbs filled with unshed tears.

"He said I am a monster"

Bobby sat on the edge of the desk, and scratched his beard.

"Are you a monster?" he asked her. She looked at him, and confusion flooded her face.

"See, the way I look at it, is this. Dean's asked you more than once what your story is. You know, why you're

here, where you're from, what you are. You give him nothin'."

She tilted her head, and folded her arms over her chest.

"He sounds like he's being honest to you, but all you give him are half answers and strange excuses. Or you tell

him _it's of no consequence_. Of no consequence to _you_ , maybe, but he wouldn't ask if it were no consequence to

_him_."

She frowned, but said nothing. He took that as a signal to continue.

"He's the kinda guy who calls it as he sees it. Tell me, girl, what does he see with you?"

She looked at him, not answering. He waited a moment, then decided to press for a response.

"Do you think he sees a monster?"

She stepped back, and he realised he's hit a nerve. That was good, it's what he was hoping to do. "How can he

see you for what you really are, when he doesn't know _what the hell you really are_?"

He got up, and grabbed two glasses, and a bottle of rotgut. He poured them both a generous serve, handing

Angie hers. She took it and downed it in one gulp, so he refilled it. Again. And again.

"Damn girl, that's some constitution you got going there"

She smiled at that, and pulled a chair over, and sat down. He walked around to the other side of his desk, and

also sat.

She swirled the liquid around in her glass, staring down at it. "For more than a hundred lifetimes, I have lived

upon this Earth" she quietly started, still looking down. "No man can really hurt me. No man can touch me. No

man can even really know me" she sighed, and this time sipped at the alcohol. "To keep safe, I must keep

moving. Not make permanent stops. Not stay too long, or deal with people too much." She looked up at him, her

large eyes soulful. "I am a creature that is made, not born. I must keep hidden from all lest I be used for evil"

Bobby nodded, not wanting to interrupt her sudden honesty.

"I have never really craved the company of others. I was always alone, because I am alone. There is no other in

all of the universes that is like me."

She looked down again. "I do not know why I make Dean angry. I do not know why I crave his company. It is like

he has enthralled me. I have been away from him for two years, but in all this time, I wished to be with him."

She stood, and downed the last of her drink. "I do not know why. In all of my years on this planet, I have made

friends, but never like this. I do not know why. Do you, Bobby Singer?"

Bobby finished his drink, and also stood. "Why don't you ask Dean that question? You might be surprised by the

answer" he said, and gathered up the books he'd been holding. "Now beam me back, so we can get this hunt

under way!"

X

* * *

* * *

**A/N Please leave a review, good or bad, thoughts, directions...anything would be gratefully accepted!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N...not today...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick took a gulp of his coffee, and gave a self conscious smile. Sam walked over to the table and sat back at his

computer. The boys had just finished making Nick feel a little better by explaining Angie's effect on people, some

from their own experience and some information from the journal that they had briefly had possession of.

"I'm just glad that I wasn't the only one who got the funnies over her, that's all"

Dean took a swig of his beer, and then gave a small laugh. "I think Bobby and me are the only ones that don't go

all ga ga over her. I don't even really get the candy smell"

"Well, lucky you. I know when she had her top off in the panic room you got the funnies, all right" Sam teased

back. Dean made a face.

"So, you guys have no real idea of what she really is?"

"Nope" Dean answered.

"Is that her, or does she wear that body? You know, demon style?"

"Dunno" Dean finished his beer. "We've asked her plenty, she give us this 'it is of no consequence' line. She's

either talking like ancient royalty, or Yoda. Damn annoying"

"So, neither of you ever tapped that?"

Sam huffed a laugh. "Are you serious? She's not human"

"No, maybe, but she's hot" he laughed. "You wouldn't go there?"

"Go where?" asked Angie, as she appeared in front of them, with Bobby beside her, holding an armful of books.

"Ah, nowhere" Said Sam, and he took the books from Bobby . "We were just chatting"

He picked up the book on the top, it was the journal on Angie. He held it up for his brother to see, and they both

gave Bobby a silent question. He shook his head.

"It was just there, on my desk" he looked over at Angie. "Let's talk about this later"

Nick raised a brow, and Sam tossed him the journal. He flicked through a few pages, and realized what it was.

They boys had already let him know about the mysterious way the book had turned up last time, and had

disappeared just as strangely.

Angie looked at them men, but didn't pick up on what they were talking about. Bobby handed a book to each of

the men, but Nick held his hand up in refusal. "I'm sorry, dude, as much as I love research " he smirked at his

own joke "I got a day job. I'll keep in touch" he opened the door, and was surprised when Angie started to

follow him out.

"I want to have a cigarette. It is not nice to smoke in room where no one else smokes" she said, and he held the

door for her.

"Do you think we need to chaperone?" Dean asked.

"Nah. Nick's a big boy. And I don't think Angie needs protecting" Sam answered. He flipped open the book Bobby

gave him. "Besides, you'd miss out on all this research fun"

"Yeah, you're right. Be right back" and Dean followed the other two into the car park.

Sam looked at Bobby, he shrugged. "Not for me to say" he mumbled.

X

Nick accepted a cigarette from Angie, and lit them both using his bic. He saw Dean follow them, and leaned back

against his car. "So, Angie, the guys filled me in a little bit on what you are. They don't think you're part demon,

but they also said you got trapped by demon traps. Is that true? And holy fire kept you at bay..you're part

angel? Really?" He dragged deep on the cigarette. "Coz I'm having a hard time believing all that about you. You

seem fairly normal. And nice. More girly than...something else"

She cocked her head, brows raised. 'I'm just saying...um..." He blushed deeply. "Well, what does a …um..girl, like

you do for fun?" he asked her.

Dean moved closer and stood with them, hands tucked into his back pockets.

"Coz, you know, if you're not doing anything later...

Angie took a long drag of her cigarette, and blew perfect circles into the breeze. She smiled, and the smile was

predatory.

"Play nice" Dean cautioned as soon as he saw the look.

"Play. Yes. That is what a 'girl' like me does for fun." Her smile showed all of her teeth, and Dean swore he saw

the hint of her fangs. He also felt something else, a power, deep, evil, he felt his goose flesh raise and the hairs

on the back of his neck stand up. Nick must have felt it, as well, he stubbed his cigarette and mumbled a quick

goodbye before jumping in his car and zooming off.

"Um, what was that?" Dean asked her.

"I know that attraction men feel for me. It is not their fault, it is some of my power that they feel. As you know, I

am part of many different creatures." She looked at him, her expression unreadable. "Some are not as nice as

others"

"Well, I think you scared him" Dean dryly commented. Angie blew another stream of smoke circles.

"It was better that I did" she said. "He was feeling a bit too interested."

They stood in silence for a little, Angie just smoking, Dean looking off into the distance.

"Angie, about before" Dean started, but Angie dropped her cigarette to the dirt and ground it out under her heel.

"Do not explain" she said, and turned away. "It is of no consequence" and she walked back into the motel room.

Dean followed her, and when he caught Bobby's face, he got the distinct feeling Bobby knew more than he

should.

"What?" he asked. Bobby shook his head.

"Didn't say nuthin'. Just researching"

"Fine" Dean grabbed a book, and sat at the table.

He looked over at Angie, who had just plonked herself cross legged on his bed, her face still a blank.

"Too good to research?" Dean threw a book at her. She caught it without any effort, set it open on her crossed

ankles and quietly started to read. Dean looked over at his brother, and realized both Bobby and Sam were

staring at him.

"What?" he asked again, and they both mumbled nonsensical grunts and returned to their reading.

"Fine" he again muttered, and the motel room roared with uncomfortable silence.

X

X

X

X

Nick was flustered, sure, he had felt that strange energy come off Angie when she smiled. She sure seemed evil.

Just for second, at least. The Winchesters may think she wasn't involved in the killings, but he wasn't so sure

now. She didn't give much away, that one, and to him, in his line of work, that usually meant you had much to

hide. It was difficult, thinking this way, because he also felt like she was about the best thing since sliced bread.

God, she was hot. Those amazing green eyes, they were like mystical spells over a young man's dreams. God,

he was glad no one could look in his head. Some of the girly weird stuff he thought about….

He pulled up at the house of the last victim. His deputies had been there searching for any clues they could find,

and he wanted to go over the computer again, see if there were any contacts he needed to keep an eye on. So

far this harvester was targeting pedophiles, and if he could get to one before she got there maybe he could…

well, maybe the hunters would have something to go on soon.

He sat at the computer with all of the emails open, trying to find anyone local that had perhaps been involved

with the victims voyeuristic ways. Trouble was, he couldn't stop thinking about Angie. The way she tipped her

head to one side, like a doe, not sure of what it was seeing, the way her hair was a mass of curls and

dreadlocks, all pulled up and tangled into a half pony tail, but still trailing halfway down her back, the way she

smelled like candy, and her breasts….he shook his head to try to clear it and focus on the emails.

"Sheriff?" one of deputies asked him "Are you okay? I know that stuff is hard to look at, made me wanna throw

up"

"Ah, yeah, I know what you mean" Focus, Nick, focus!

He found something, and pulled his cell out of his pocket. "Dean? Found a person of interest"

X

X

X

X

Dean snapped his phone off and looked up at his brother and Bobby. "There's a guy that's been sending tones

of kiddy porn images to the latest burster. Nick thinks we should go check him out."

"Okay, where is he?" Sam asked.

"Next town over. Getting an address, Nick's texting it to me" his text tone sounded "Right now"

Sam got up and grabbed his suit jacket, while Dean read the message. "We got more than one creep. One in this

town" he grabbed his tie from the back of the chair where he'd hung it earlier.

"Okay then, Sam and I will check out the local, you and Angie go to the next town." Bobby picked up his suit, and

looked at Angie on the bed.

"Why don't you let Angie zap you around this time, and I'll go with Sam. I've had my fill of teleporting for the day"

Angie stood and looked at Dean. He frowned, then shrugged. "Okay, fine." He threw his keys to his brother. "But

you keep your mouth shut while I talk to the guy. Actually, dressed like that, you'd better wait outside" and he

threw his hands up in the hair when she disappeared. "What did I do now?"

Sam shook his head his brother. "You do have a knack of upsetting her"

Bobby nodded. "She just wants to fit in, to help. Can't you cut her a little slack?"

"God. Women. Can't live with 'em"

The men quickly suited up into their FBI personas, Sam stood in front of the small mirror doing up his tie when

the rustle of wings made him turn. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and heard Bobby let out a low whistle.

Angie stood there, stockings, heels, tight fitting skirt, white blouse unbuttoned just enough to show ample

cleavage straining the small pearl buttons. She had a jacket over her arm, and her hair had been plaited into a

thick but tidy rope, almost disguising the dreads interlaced throughout.

"You look…." Bobby raised his brows, briefly lost for words. "You look damn hot, girl. Didn't know you had it in

yah!"

"Who are you and what have you done with our creepy hot chick?" Dean laughed, and handed her an FBI I.D.

"This has Sam's face in it" she said.

"Sister, they're gonna take one look at you and not see what's on that badge. Sam, shut your mouth" Sam's

mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

"Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road. Keep in touch" he turned to Angie. The address is.." and they both

disappeared.

Sam turned to Bobby, and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he's been holding. "What. The. Fuck. "

"I know. I'm glad Nick didn't see her like that, he'd propose or drop dead. Or both"

"Did it strike you as strange that Dean didn't seem to react to her looking like, well, like that?"

Bobby pulled his jacket on. "Jus coz he didn't react, doesn't mean he didn't notice."

Sam grabbed the keys and headed to the door. "Oh, and why did you suggest they go together? What's going

on with those two?"

"More than they understand. Seems when Angie gave Dean her blood, she might've forged a bond that went

both ways. She's just as bonded as him. Way she's acting, I don't think it's ever happened before"

"She must've given her blood to heal other men before, or she wouldn't have known it 'd work. Why did it work

differently on Dean?"

Bobby followed Sam out of the motel, and locked the door. "I can only think it's coz you guys are just that bit

different to normal men."

Sam turned with his brow furrowed and a questioning look on his face.

"Well, you are. You've got demon blood, been healed by angels, been to hell and back, died, come back over and

over, you can't tell me you think you guys are normal."

Sam's brow smoothed out. "Yeah, I see your point. I guess we're not"

"Damn straight"

X

X

X

X

Dean stumbled a little until Angie put her hand on his shoulder, steadying him. "You need to give a guy a little

warning before you do that"

She shrugged. "Where do we go now? We are in the next town"

Dean looked around, and saw they were on a small, leafy suburban street, quaint houses and neat gardens,

children here and there calling out and playing. He looked at his phone, then up at the street sign. "We're on the

right street. We just gotta find number 48"

They walked the short distance, not talking, until they came upon the right house. It was a small, pleasant

looking blue painted bungalow, with a neat garden and white picket fence.

"Hardly looks like a den of evil" Dean muttered, his hand on the gate. He turned to Angie. "I meant what I said at

the motel. You let me do the talking. Your weird holier than you way of speaking might give us away"

She tilted her head, then nodded.

"Fine, then. Let's do this"

The man that opened the door looked any other that might've lived in this nice street, but one look at the two at

his door, holding their badges up for him to see, and he quickly tried to slam the door in their faces. Angie's

reflexes were quicker, and she stopped the door from closing.

"Now, sir, why would you want to shut the door on two officers of the law?" Dean asked him, and pushed the

door so hard the man slipped over, landing flat on his back.

"I take it you're Arthur Perninton?" The guy just nodded, and then rolled over and slowly made his way onto two

feet. Angie shut the door behind them, not speaking. She looked around the room, hawk like, then nodded

towards a computer. Dean nodded, and she walked over to it, her heels cutting a staccato beat on the tiles. He

watched her walk, her ass swaying in that too tight skirt, then looked down at the shortish man.

He was dark haired, blue eyes, dressed casually in jeans and a sweat shirt, nothing out of the ordinary. He

grabbed the guy by the scruff of the neck and took him over to the computer, where Angie was flicking through

page after page of the most disgusting images Dean had ever laid his eyes on. She looked up at him, and he

saw her anger and distaste.

Arthur didn't even try to talk, he just looked at what they'd found on his computer, then at the pretty lady, then

twisted his face up to the tall man's.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Haven't you heard about what's been happening to all the disgusting pervy dudes in the

vicinity?"

Arthur nodded, and Dean realized he was starting to cry. "Pieces of dirt like you have been imploding all over the

place. Fetid little bits of puke that touch little boys"

"Robert never touched a kid in his life" Arthur sobbed.

"Didn't help him though, did it? Still got himself all burst open like a squashed grape" He shoved the sobbing man

onto a small side chair. "What about you, Arthur? Do you just look?"

Dean looked at Angie. "Do you think he just looks, Angie?"

"You said I was not to speak."

"Change of plans. Let's just deal with scumbag here and see what happens".

She looked at the man, then stood and placed her palm flat against his head. She closed her eyes, and her

breathing slowed. Arthur just looked at her, his eyes bulging in fear, snot starting to stream from his nose to

join with the tears covering his face. She withdrew her hand.

"He does not touch" She said quietly, but her voice was menacing, and Arthur coiled back from the woman

staring down at him.

"You can read minds?" Dean asked.

"No. But I can tell certain things. I can tell he would like to touch, but has not, at least, not yet."

"What should we do with a pervert like this, do you think?"

Angie looked at Dean, and an evil smile tilted her mouth.

"Whadda you wanna do?" he asked her.

"I do not want to kill him. I want him to stop being the way he is."

She turned to Arthur, and tapped his forehead with her finger. "He deserves nothing. But if I take away the

vileness, it may stop the harvester coming after him."

"Okay. We can take his hard drive and Sammy can fish out anything relevant. Do what you gotta do"

"W..what are you gonna do?" sobbed Arthur.

Angie smiled at him, and bared her fangs. Arthur squeaked, and fainted. She bit her finger, and with her other

hand she wiped some of his tears, then mixed them with her blood from her finger. She looked at Dean. "Can I

have some of your blood?"

"What for?"

She grabbed his hand "So he is not completely enthralled to me. Your blood will offset the strength of my hold on

him." She pierced his fingertip with one sharp fang, and Dean winced.

"What's this going to do to him?"

"It will erase all of his deviant tendencies. If I get it right, he will never have the need of sex again"

Dean sucked his finger, then realized what she had said. "You're going to remove his entire sex drive? You're

gonna castrate him?"

She looked up at Dean, and smiled. "He deserves so much more than this, but yes, this is what I will do. I am

thinking that it will protect him from the harvester" she turned back to Arthur, and spat in her hand, swirling the

blood mixture through. She smeared it on his forehead, then stepped back. "And it will stop him from forever

looking at a child in a way that is vile. That he looks at no one, again, ever, in a way that is sexual, that is just"

she paused, searching for the right word.

"A bonus" Dean offered.

"Yes, a bonus."

Arthur started to convulse, and fell off the chair, splitting his lip on the tiles. Neither Dean nor Angie bent to help

him, they just watched him until he stilled, and Angie bent down and felt for a pulse.

"You didn't say this could kill him"

She looked up at Dean. "You didn't care"

He shrugged. "No, I guess I didn't. Well Arthur" he gave the prone figure a swift, hard kick in the side. "You're

well and truly fucked, dude, for the last time in your miserable life"

"What? He is what?" Angie asked. "I don't think you understand, he is not fucked. He never will be, again."

"Girl, with what we just did to him, he is well and truly fucked, believe me" and he gave her a grin "Good job.

Now let's get this computer and get back to the motel"

X

X

X

X

Sam grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, and handed one to Bobby.

He loosened his tie, and Dean and Angie appeared before him. Dean sat a hard drive on the table and took his

beer.

"How'd you make out?" Dean asked him while he fished another couple of bottles from the fridge, handed one

each his brother and to Angie.

"Nada" Bobby said "Our creep was awol. Not at home, or work. We scouted around a bit and came back here.

What about you two? How'd you go?"

"We fucked" Angie said, and sipped her beer.

"What?" Bobby exclaimed, and Sam spat his mouthful of beer across the room.

"Wait, Angie" Dean looked embarrassed "That's not what happened. Sam, that's not what happened"

"Whatever, dude, you're consenting adults"

Dean turned to Angie, looking even more uncomfortable. "Tell them what happened"

"We fucked, you said!" She turned to Bobby and Sam, her brow creased in confusion. "You said we fucked that

guy, well and truly!"

Sam and Bobby looked at each other, momentarily stunned, then laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes.

x

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N...please...if it's not too much trouble, leave a review? You can do this anonymously, if you like...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N.. No angst just yet, more plot building, but trouble's a brewing, even if our guys can't quite see it yet. Thanks for being here with me...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam ordered Chinese food to eat in, and once again the hunters, and Angie, were in research mode when a knock on the door brought all their heads up in once synchronized move.

"It's Nick" a muffled voice called from the other side of the door, so Sam got up "Chinese food is here, too" they heard Nick call out, and Dean pulled out his wallet.

"I have money" Angie said, and grabbed her bag and pulled out a handful of crumpled notes. She leaned over to hand them to Sam, and Bobby got up and opened the door to Nick and the take away delivery guy. Nick stood held a couple of six packs, and Bobby took them from him.

Dean had filled Nick in over the phone about their dealings with Arthur, and not being able to find the other guy. He'd also searched for their missing paedophile, but no one had any luck in finding him.

He walked over to the small table where a lot of the research was laid out and picked up one of Bobby's books. "Any luck?" he asked.

"Not a lot. We still can't figure out if there's one, or two harvesters" Sam told him.

"I believe I might have found something" Angie called from Dean's bed, and they all turned to her as she got up, a bundle of newspaper clippings and photocopied pages in her hands.

Nick gasped. Angie had kicked off her heels, but was still wearing the skirt and blouse, only now a couple of the tiny buttons had lost their battle to stay fastened, and her hair had started to escape the braid. She looked like a naughty librarian, only the glasses were missing.

She took her pile of papers to the table and laid them out, arranging them in some kind of order as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Nick's breathing became ragged, and Bobby cleared his throat.

"Um, Angie?" he caught her attention, and flicked his eyes at Nick. "Maybe you aughta get changed?"

She creased her brow, momentarily confused, then noticed the rapt attention Nick was giving her. She sighed, and disappeared. The sheriff nearly fell backwards, and Dean caught his arm to steady him.

"Easy there, tiger. She'll be back in a jiffy"

Nick looked up at the faces of the hunters, and saw concern blended with amusement.

"Did I just embarrass myself?" he groaned.

"Damn close to it" Sam clapped him on the back, and opened up the Chinese food bags and placed the containers of food on the table away from Angie's

research.  Dean opened up the beer and handed it around then he reached for another for Angie and held it out in front of him, and she appeared, taking the beer, as if they had planned the synchronized move.

"That was kinda freaky" Bobby said, and Dean just shrugged.

Angie went back to her papers, only now she was wearing a baggy sweat shirt and loose fitting jeans, her feet were bare. She looked around, and Dean handed her a pen. This caused Sam to raise his eyebrows, and shoot a look at Bobby. The older hunter gave the tiniest nod to indicate he, too, had noticed the unspoken communication going on between those two.

Angie circled something on every clipping of photocopy, and stepped back. "Okay, what've we got here?" asked Nick.

"Every man who was burned had something tragic, or sad, happen in his life." Angie explained. "See, here? The last one had a broken marriage, and was refused custody of his children. The youngest child died without having seen his father for over two years. This one? His twin brother died of cancer. And this one" her finger tapped each paper as she explained "lost his eldest son to cystic fibrosis. This one? Crashed a car killing his best friend. All of them have had something bad happen in the passed year."

"Okay. Um, look, I have something ..ah..here" Sam pulled a book from the other side of the table and flipped it open to a page he'd marked earlier. "Says here there are twelve different harvesters, and one of them" he turned the book around for everyone to see "Is a harvester of sorrow. I feeds off the sorrow of its victims"

Dean leaned in. "Tasty. Anything else?"

"No. But now we have a starting point."

"Good work, Angie" said Dean, and clapped her on the back. "Now let's eat, I'm starved." He picked up one of the containers, and sniffed it. "Vegetarian crap. That must be yours" and he handed it to the blonde woman. "Egg rolls" he said, picking up another container "That must be me" and he sat down while he was stuffing his mouth full. "Dig in, Nick, you're more than welcome. Angie's shout"

Nick took a container, and sat at the table with the other men, Angie took her food and sat back down on dean's bed, legs crossed, chopsticks in hand. "Why don't you sit with us?" the sheriff asked her. She smiled, a little.

"Four chairs" and started eating. Nick looked back at his companions, and realised they were all smiling at him. He shook his head, laughing, and joined in the take away feast.

X

X

X

X

The large horse shifted slightly as his owner brushed him, the long strokes against the sleek black coat comforting, and his nose drooped lower to the ground. "Ahh, Tully, you are a big sook" the man with the brush soothed, and the horse nickered softly in response. The man pushed the thick mane over, and started to brush the strong neck, the shine of the healthy horse reflecting in the dim stable lights.

It was soothing for this man, also, to spend an hour or so brushing down this huge, but quiet, beast. The horse had belonged to his beloved wife, and she had treasured him, spending many long hours riding and grooming this gentle giant. She had often begged her husband to join her, but he'd had no interest in horses at all. Now, he spent more time with Tully than with anyone else. He loved this horse, as much as his wife had, and even though he would never ride him, he would care for him for all the rest of his days. Just like he'd promised his wife he would. His heart felt heavy, and he swore Tully knew when he was this sad. The big horse pushed his velvety nose into his sad face, hot breath a comfort he sorely needed. "I know boy, you miss her, too" he whispered, and suddenly the horse's head flew back as he was startled, and a voice called out from behind the pair.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to startle him".

The man turned, and there, stepping into the light was a very attractive blonde girl, long hair in curls, her t shirt tied up under her bust line. He frowned, even with her large sunglasses on, he knew this girl. His wife had given her riding lessons since she was ten years old. And two weeks ago, he had attended her funeral. "Virginia-Anne? Is that you" he whispered, stepping back. The horse started to stomp in place, he was tied up so could not move any further away, but his agitation was obvious, and he snorted and swished his tail. He knew something was not right.

The man stepped back as Virginia-Anne moved closer. "I am not called that anymore" she said, and reached out her hand. Tully took this as an attack and reared up, breaking his tether, then brought his heavy hooves down on the girl, and again, trampling her in fear and panic. The man stood back as his wife's gentle horse fought to protect him, feeling almost as panicked as the horse.

The girl managed to scramble back, her body broken and covered in blood, one hand almost severed. The horse turned and planted a heavy kick into her chest, sending her flying, and the man took off, running to the safety of his house and the telephone. As he grabbed the door knob, a bloodied face reflected back from the glass pane, and he turned in horror. The thing that used to be Virginia-Anne removed what was left of her broken sunglasses, and he screamed until he could scream no more.

X

X

X

X

X

Sam had turned the computer to let Nick see and share their search, Bobby was copying a passage out from a book. Dean had another book open, and Angie was lying on her stomach, still on Dean's bed reading yet another volume. The room was quiet albeit for the television on low in the corner. The sudden blast from Nick's ringtone caught them all by surprise, bar Angie, who just continued to read. He answered the phone, spoke briefly then closed it. Stretching his hands up above his head, he yawned "That was my deputy calling an all clear, at least so far tonight." A loud yawn followed. "I think I'd better call it a night"

Sam walked him to the door and shook his hand. "Talk in the morning" he promised.

Dean looked at the girl on his bed, and then at his brother, eyebrow raised in a silent question. Sam shrugged an 'I don't know' and turned to Bobby.

"Angie" Bobby called out, and she raised her head. "You gotta place to sleep? We're all gonna call it a night, now"

She swung her feet around and sat upright. "I do not need to sleep tonight. I will not sleep for several weeks"

"Um, okay, but Angie?" Sam scratched his head "It's gonna be kinda weird if you stayed here, awake, while we slept"

She tilted her head. "If I stay here, and research, I can stop all of you from dreaming. And also Sheriff Nick will no longer suspect me as the harvester"

"He still suspects you?" Dean asked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "He is not sure, but there is still doubt. As, I think, all of you might have, even maybe a little bit. I shall sit at the table quietly while you sleep. You will not be aware I am here"

"What about when you wanna smoke? The door opening will wake us up" Dean argued. She smiled, and shook her head.

"Oh. Yeah. You don't need doors." He looked again at his brother. "It's still gonna be awkward"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It will, but she's right. If she's here, then maybe Nick will clear her. And it would be nice to have a night's sleep with no weird dreams"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Bobby. "You sure you wanna stay here with a bunch of farting, snoring guys when you could research anywhere at all?"

She smiled, and walked to the table. "I will be quiet. You will not have to feel awkward or uncomfortable. I have kept watch on the armies of many a great land without any problems, so I think three warriors can sleep while I maintain vigil. And if you dream, I can quiet that which bothers you"

Bobby looked back to Dean. "Well, then, who's for first shower?"

X

Angie stayed outside smoking while the guys showered and readied for bed, and it was only after Sam heard his brother's soft snore and Bobby's freight train equivalent that he realised she had materialised back at the table, her head bent low to read in the dim light of a small lamp. She must have felt him watching, as she lifted her face, her green eyes softly glowing in the barley lit room and offered him a comforting smile, before returning to her book. He drifted off to sleep with visions of green eyed demons stalking the evil of the world.

X

Sam didn't know when he'd woken, he just felt Angie straddle his motel bed on her knees, one leg to each side of him as he lay flat on his back. She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him, her rich, warm lips tasting like candy and summer breeze. He responded, his body willing, then felt someone beside him. He turned, and it was also Angie. She touched his forehead, and the woman atop him disappeared. "Sshhh" Angie soothed, her finger to her lips, and he slipped back into a dreamless sleep, where he stayed until Bobby woke him the next morning.

X

X

X

X

Dean pulled his car up alongside Nick's, there were several other vehicles, mostly police, one ambulance ad an animal control vehicle. The hunters and Angie were in suits, still maintaining their FBI disguise for the sake of the other official personnel involved in the investigation. The all got out of the car in one swift, seemingly coordinated move, Dean and Bobby from the front seat, Sam and Angie from the back. As soon as Angie stood upright she sniffed, her brow furrowed. "I smell blood"

"Okay, creepy, and not something I wanna hear you say in front of the uniforms" Dean spoke low, so only the hunters and Angie could hear. "Is it human or demon blood?"

She lifted her head, testing the air. "Dead human. Demon, maybe. And…horse"

Dean nodded, and they walked over to the house where the police tape had cordoned off a large area. Nick saw them coming and walked over to the four.

"We got a burner" he said, then pointed to the barn "and something else, this time. Blood, and an injured horse" he led them over to a large, trembling black beast, whose eyes were rolling and breath pumping like a steam train. "He's in shock, animal control think his heart will give out if they can't calm him" he pointed to the mess on the ground. "Looks like he tried to fight off the, um" he looked around, but there were too many ears, too close by "assailant" he finished. Bobby nodded and knelt to the concrete to examine the blood stains, then saw Angie walk up to the frightened horse.

The horse was huge, long black mane and tail, feathering at his feet, which he stopped and marched in place, his fear palpable, sweat rolling off him in streams, his ears laid back. She raised her hand, and he snorted, half rearing. "You'd better stand back, lady" the animal control officer called out, he himself a safe distance from the stallion.

Angie didn't even look at the officer, she just walked forward, saying nothing, and placed her up reached hand on the stallion's eye. He calmed immediately, and lowered his head. She stroked his neck, his face, not saying anything, and they could hear the big horse let out a large, shuddering breath, as he nuzzled closer into the diminutive woman, taking comfort in her presence.

The animal control officer let out a whistle, and tried to approach the pair, but the horse raised his head in alarm. Angie held her hand put behind her in a 'stop' gesture, then turned to look at him. "Not yet. Give him a few moments" she whispered, and turned back to the horse.

Dean folded his arms over his chest. "Curiouser and curiouser"

"We always knew she had a thing for animals. That's how we met her, remember?" Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, but this? Kinda cool"

Angie had everyone watching her by the time she turned the horse over to the control officer, and she turned to see an audience. She ducked her head, a little self conscious, and Dean cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention away from her. "So, Sheriff Haliday, what are your theories here" he spoke theatrically, and this had the desired effect of getting everyone back to their individual tasks.

Nick watched Angie walk back to their little group, her hips swaying, her heels clicking on the concrete. He offered her a bright smile, but she frowned at his attention.

"I have good news for you" he said, and she tilted her head, saying nothing. "T.O.D. was smack bang in the middle of our Chinese feast."

She furrowed her brow even further. "How is the time of this man's death good news for me?"

"You're cleared as a suspect" he beamed back to her. Her expression darkened even further.

"I should never have been a suspect, in your eyes" she told him "What reason did I ever give you that I might hurt anyone?"

He looked stunned, not able to answer her anger; Sam grabbed his arm and turned him to the crime scene. Angie walked over to Bobby and Dean and stood facing them, ignoring the sheriff completely.

Dean took her shoulders and turned her back to the blood stains. "Okay, your hissy fit is over. Take a close look at the blood and see what you can tell me" he ordered her. She frowned at him, but bent to the floor, and touched the blood with her finger. She sniffed her finger, then walked over to where the body had been found, and did the same thing. The three men watched her, and one of the deputies walked over to her, but said nothing. She leaned in to the body, very close, her nose almost touching the tarp covering it, and looked up to the deputy.

"There is something, here" she pointed, and he handed her a pair of tweezers. She picked up something and placed it into the evidence bag he held open for her. She nodded, and walked back to the hunters and sheriff.

"Why'd you give that mook the clue?" Bobby asked her.

She offered him a little smile. "I gave him a strand of hair. We already know who it is from. While he was looking at that, I took this" she offered her hand out, on her palm rested a small silver coin. Bobby took it, and turned it over, examining it.

"It looks old. Good clue. What about the blood?"

She wiped her finger on her skirt and shrugged. "Dead girl, and some kind of demon. Not sulphur, but something else. I could track it, based on this, perhaps. But only if it was close, and moving over the ground."

"So, this helps us, how?" Dean asked.

"Well, I can smell if it is close, or has been somewhere. I have the scent now"

"That's very blood hound of you. Nick, have there been any other coins at the other sites?"

"None have been found" Nick answered back "But they may have rolled away, or just not been noticed. Do you guys wanna go back and check?"

"I will" Angie said. "I can get around easier, and I can tell now if the same creature has been at each site, or if we are looking at more than one."

"I'll come with you" Sam said. "Just let's get changed first. Blend into the scenery more"

Angie looked around, and when she was sure no one was watching, both she and Sam disappeared.

The animal control officer walked up to the Sheriff. "Where'd the lady FBI agent go? I was hoping for her help to get the horse onto the transport truck"

Nick looked at Dean, his eyes asking for help. "She had to leave, but the horse is calm, now. Why don't you try loading him up? I'm sure he'll be fine"

The officer walked off, and Nick let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, man. I didn't know you had any idea about horses."

"Dude, I know jack shit. What I do know, is how to lie"

"Well, I need to start researching this coin. Let's get back to the motel" Bobby said.

"Great, that's why Sam took off. He didn't want to research any more" Dean growled.

X

X

X

X

Angie dropped Sam at the motel to get changed, and disappeared to wherever she kept her clothes. Sam had barley zipped up his jeans when she was back, fully dressed, jeans, Led Zeppelin t-shirt and boots. Sam grabbed his button down shirt and quickly pulled it on. "You do dress like the harvester" he said.

She looked down at her clothes. "Oh" she exclaimed then disappeared. She was back in moments, this time in sneakers and a plain grey t.

"Is this Better?"

"Yeah, Angie, I didn't mean you had to get changed" Sam apologised "But it's great. I've got a list of the various crime scenes on the table. Grab it, and we can hit the first one."

"Okay, I am ready. I must warn you, that if there is anyone near where we will appear, I might have to wait until they are gone"

"What does that mean?" Sam asked her.

"It means we will not reappear straight away. Or I might have to make us appear a little bit away. I just wanted to warn you. It might concern you"

"Concern me, why? Will it hurt?"

She smiled at him. "Not much" and they disappeared.

X

X

X

X

Nick leaned in the Impala's window, talking to Dean when one of his deputies came up to him. "We got a lead on the missing paedophile" he told Nick, and handed a phone to him. He stood up and spoke on the phone, then handed it back to the deputy. "You wanna join me?" he asked the hunters.

"I wanna research this coin" Bobby answered, "Take Dean. I'll drive back to the motel"

Dean got out of the car, and Bobby slid over to the driver's seat, and gave them a wave as he drove off. He wasn't real keen on everyone splitting up, but they could get a lot more done this way. Hopefully they could put this one to bed soon. Not that he wanted to jinx anything…

x

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N...hope this meets expectations...angst will come, in a chapter or two. Update, hopefully, in a couple of days...reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N... Thanks for reading so far...I hope you like it...**

* * *

Sam reached out and grabbed Angie's shoulder to steady himself as the appeared in the park, the site of

the bike rider's demise. There was no one else within eyesight, and the tall hunter was glad he hadn't had

to find out what a delay in appearing would feel like. At least, not yet.

Angie looked at him with her brows raised. "I'm okay" he told her, and took his hand off her shoulder. She

walked around the police tape, and Sam was reminded of a police dog, sniffing around a possible drug bust.

While Angie didn't have her nose to the ground, she was clearly sniffing, and then she moved away from

the path, a short distance, and kneeled in grass.

Sam walked over to her, and she handed something up to him. Another coin. "Is it the same harvester?"

She nodded and stood up, looking off into the distance. "The scent also comes from up in the woods" and

they both winked out, to appear in the tree line, looking back on the crime scene. "It stood here for a while,

watching. It was alone" Sam looked around, and saw no tracks, nothing to indicate anyone had been there.

"You sure?"

"Yes. The scent is still strong. Lets us go to another scene. Tell me where"

He pulled the list from his pocket and read out the next address, and they winked out.

X

X

X

Bobby was most impressed at Angie's research, she had made neat lists of all possible harvesters, their

M.O. and most likely means to stop each one, myth, facts and superstitions broken up into columns in order

of relevance or importance. He flicked through the pages, and realised she had saved him many hours of

research. He only need cross reference her facts against what he knew, and he could have an answer

….well, right now.

He frowned. The coins had to be delivered before the harvester would collect on them. The harvester

pinpointed each coin, and narrowed in to the victim. Oh, shit. Here he was, sitting there with a coin in his

hand. He jumped up, and grabbed his phone, speed dialling Dean.

"How's it goin' with the research" Dean's voice cracked through the cell phone. "We're still on our way to Mr

Pervy"

"Dean, we got a problem" Bobby started "It seems this harvester will choose it's victims through the coins,

and I got one right here."

"Bobby, throw that thing out of the door, right now!" Dean yelled, concern clear in his voice.

Bobby pulled the notes in front of him "Angie's notes here say I can mask, or hide, the coin by placing it in

holy wanter. Um, hang on" he grabbed a flask from his duffle and poured the water into a glass, then

dropped the coin into it. "Okay, I've done that. I tell you, we need to get Angie to do all our research. Girl

knows how to organise her stuff. I woulda never.." he stopped, feeling a presence behind him.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you" the pretty blonde girl said, her sunglasses reflecting the desk

lamp. She stepped forward, and Bobby stepped back.

"Dean…she's here" he said, and the phone went dead.

x

"Bobby? Bobby!" Dean yelled into the phone, and Nick looked at him with concern.

"Turn the car around! NOW!" Dean yelled, and ran his hand down his face.

"What's happening?" Nick asked, making a perfect hand brake turn, tires squealing.

"The harvester is after the coin. She's at our motel with Bobby. I heard her"

Nick flicked on the lights and siren, and drove faster than he ever had. Dean grabbed out his gun and

checked the clip, then started to drum his fingers on the dash. "Push harder" he growled.

Nick chewed his bottom lip. "Even if I had a DeLorean, I can't make there in time"

"Shut it" Dean answered through clenched teeth.

"Dean"

"I said shut it!"

It took a painstakingly long seven minutes to get to the motel, and Dean flew out of the sheriff's car before

it had come to a stop, gun raised, racing to the door. As he grabbed for the door handle the door opened,

and Bobby stood there, unharmed, looking a little shocked.

"Tried calling you back, but the phone wouldn't connect" he told them.

Dean slumped in relief. Nick parked the car and joined them, clapping Bobby on the back as he walked into

the motel.

"So glad to see you on two legs, man"

"Not the only one" Bobby agreed.

"What happened? Where's the harvester?"

Bobby took a ragged breath. "She was here. She came after me. Damn near soiled my britches, I tell yah"

Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the tiny kitchenette bench, and poured three shots.

"It's eleven am" Nick raised a brow.

"Perfect time for a nerve calmer, then" Dean answered, and downed his in one go.

Bobby and Nick followed suit, and Bobby held out his glass for a top up, his hand shaking. Dean noticed,

and Bobby shrugged. "I thought I was gonna fry"

"So why didn't you? What stopped her?"

"I think she couldn't find the coin. She came here; she stepped forward to touch me, but then got all

confused like. She said she was sorry, there was some mistake, and poof, vanished."

"Where's the coin now?" asked Dean.

"Still in the holy water, there in the glass"

Nick picked up the glass, and looked at the coin. "Did you find out anything about this thing?"

"No chance. But Angie did a whole lotta research last night, here notes are here" he pointed to the table

"she's got heaps about it, and other stuff. Trouble is, most of its myth and conjecture."

"Lucky for us the bit about the holy water was true" Dean added. He started to look through the notes.

"She's got here that each victim would have a coin, that they found hours earlier, and this marked them as

a target. Angie couldn't find out who gave them the coins, or where the coins came from, just that the

harvester is attracted to them, and 'harvests' its victims on the 'capture of the coin'. So, that would mean

we should find one at every burn site. Like, where Sam and Angie are, right now" he pulled his phone out of

his pocket and dialled his brother. No answer. "Damn it, Sammy" tried again. And again.

"Angie is with him" Bobby soothed. "She wouldn't let anything happen to him"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. But still, if he'd answer his phone…"

X

X

X

Sam couldn't see. He didn't think it was dark, or even light, he just couldn't see. He felt strange, sort of

nauseous, and his head felt too big. He wasn't alone; he knew Angie was with him…sort of. She was inside

him, or all around him…he couldn't tell. He couldn't ask her, he couldn't figure out how to talk. That was

weird. He should now how to talk…..shouldn't he?

Suddenly everything was light, bright, and he felt disoriented, he would have fallen if Angie had not steadied

him, her grip surprisingly strong for such a small woman. She tilted her head up, to look at his face, and

raised her bows.

"I'm okay" he mumbled, and she let him go. He promptly fell back on his ass on the concrete.

"You said you were okay" she accused. He gave a little huff of a laugh.

"I thought I was. I guess that's what the delay feels like. How long were we waiting?"

She offered him her hand and pulled him up, once again he was surprised at how strong she actually was.

"Only a couple of minutes. We are not far from the place we need to be. We need to walk a little"

Suddenly she shoved him back down again, and snarled, her fangs bared, her stance predatory.

"Angie, what is it?" he scrambled to his feet, scanning around to see what had triggered her reaction. She

put her hand back, as if guarding him, and hissed a warning. "Angie?"

She grabbed his shirt and swung him around, placing him behind her as she faced a young woman, not

much taller than herself, dressed in jeans and a tied up t, her long blonde hair tumbling in unkempt curls,

her face half hidden behind massive eighties style sunglasses.

Angie hissed again, and backed up, pushing Sam behind her as she went. The harvester cocked her head,

and put her hands on her hips. "What are you?" she asked Angie.

Angie didn't answer, she just kept backing up, pushing Sam behind her. "Just blink us out of here" Sam

whispered, but Angie kept backing up.

The sudden ring tone from Sam's cell startled him, and he fumbled the phone out of his pocket, keeping the

harvester in sight, as Angie's hand on his waist pushed him further back.

"Sammy!" Dean's frantic yell came through the phone "Did you find any coins?"

"Um, Dean, the harvester is here. Angie's trying to keep her away"

"Fuck. Wink out. Make her flash you out of there!" Dean yelled back.

Angie hissed again, and pushed Sam further back. The harvester stepped forward. "He is mine. You cannot

leave. You will let me have him" she told Angie.

"Sammy, can you run?" Dean called out, still on the phone.

"Do not run." Angie called back. "I do not know if she is faster than me. I do not want to find out"

She grabbed his belt, determined not to let him out of her reach.

"Are you a demon?" the harvester asked "You do not smell like one"

Angie hissed again, a feral creature warning off her attacker. The harvester moved forward again.

"You do not smell like anything I am familiar with. No matter. Give me the boy. He is mine" she moved

forward again, and Angie backed up, still keeping Sam behind her.

"You cannot leave from here. I have prevented it. You _will_ give him to me"

Angie pushed Sam further, but the harvester lunged, her hand outstretched to touch the hunter. Angie

grabbed her, landing a jaw shattering punch then threw her back, she turned, grabbed a hand full of Sam's

shirt, and they winked out.

They appeared outside the motel, Angie fell to the ground, pulling Sam on top of her. He jumped up, and

lifted her with him. The motel room door flew open, and the three men ran out, Dean grabbing his brother,

hands twisted in his shirt, and looked at him in anguish and relief.

"She nearly got us" Sam gasped. "Angie fought her off. The harvester stopped us from leaving"

He held Angie to him, not realising he had her in a bear hug embrace until he looked down at her, and let

her go. She was panting, as if she had fought for longer than she actually had, and she turned her face to

the hunters, her fangs still bared, her face twisted in a feral snarl. Nick stepped back, an involuntary

reaction, but Angie noticed, and her snarl increased.

Dean let go of his brother, and spread his hands out in front of him. "Hey, girl, hey" he spoke softly "Calm

down, okay? You're safe, for now. Angie? You with me?"

She turned her snarl on him, and stepped back a little.

"Angie, girl, you with me?"

She looked at him, and tilted her head, and then closed her mouth. She blinked, slowly, and then gave

herself a huge shake, as if she was shaking off the monster that had surfaced.

"Angie?" Dean still questioned.

"I am fine" she whispered back, no more fangs, and turned away.

"Let's all get inside" Bobby said, and Nick and Sam nodded, but Dean reached over to place his hand on

Angie's shoulder.

She shrugged him off.

"Angie, come in the motel with us." He asked her "We need you close, in case this thing comes back."

She turned, her face sad, and nodded, following him into the small room.

Bobby retrieved Sam's coin and dropped it into the holy water, and the four men looked at the girl, standing

before them with her head down, shoulders slumped, looking like a naughty child who was about to be

punished.

Dean stepped up to her, but she moved back, not making eye contact. He grabbed her shoulders, making

her stand closer, but she still looked down. He placed his hand gently on her chin, tilting her face up to look

at him. "You don't need to be ashamed of what you are" he told her quietly. "If you weren't _you_ , Sam

would be dead." She turned her face away, but he gently turned her head back. "Angie, you're not a

monster. You're a hero"

She looked up at him, her eyes moist. "I'm grateful for you. Do you understand?"

"Thank you, Angie. You saved me" Sam turned to Bobby and Nick. "You should have seen her. She was

awesome."

Angie looked at him, then she looked back at Dean. "You saw a monster" she whispered. He slapped her

on the back, breaking the sombre mood.

"Sister, if you weren't a monster, my brother would be barbeque about now. I like it when I see the

monster!"

He turned back to the research on the table. "Now how do we gank this fucker?"

Angie looked at his back in wonder, a shy smile touching her face.

X

X

X

X

He threw out another handful of bread, all broken into small pieces, onto the surface of the pond. He smiled

absently at the way the ducks lunged and grabbed at it, shoving each other out of the way for a bigger

share. This used to be where he would sit, with his wife, and feed the ducks. She used to love to feed the

ducks.

That was before.

He came alone now. He did everything alone now.

He absently wiped a stray tear from his check that had escaped.

Something shiny caught his eye. There, something glinted, right on the edge of the pond, near the reeds.

He threw more bread, and the thing glinted again, as if trying to gain his attention, so he got up and walked

over to it.

A small silver coin lay there, and he picked it up. It looked old. Might be valuable. His wife would have been

excited. She always found joy in unexpected little pleasures like this. She would have concocted this whole

story on how it came to be here, and how much it was worth, and how they would spend the money they

got for it.

Another tear.

He sighed, and brushed the tear away.

He turned the coin over in his fingers, but couldn't get excited about it. He tucked it into his pocket, and sat

back down.

"Today is not a very good day for you" a girl's voice gave him a start, and he turned to see a pretty young

thing standing beside the bench. Funny, he'd not heard her walk up, and he could see pretty far around, he

should've noticed her getting close.

"Uh, pardon?" he asked.

"I said today is not a very good day for you" she repeated, cocking her head to one side, like a dog.

"Why is that, miss?"

"I have been thwarted once, and I do not like it. It makes me angry"

She walked to the front of the bench, and stood directly before him, looking down on him.

"I am very, very angry. That is not good for you" and she took off her glasses.

* * *

**A/N...next chapter soon..( I hope)...**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N ..not much to say. Work is soooo busy, hard to form a thought...**

* * *

Bobby pulled the paperwork to one side that Angie had worked, on detailing possible methods of destroying the harvester, and a few Sam had compiled from the day before. There was not much. He looked up at Dean. "Why don't you guys go check out Mr Pervy, and we'll keep working on this"

Dean shook his head. "I'm not leaving you two alone"

"We're not alone" Sam said "Angie is here"

Dean thought about this for a minute, then turned to the girl. "There's gotta be more coins out there, at the other sites."

She tilted her head, then nodded.

"Why don't you go, alone this time, and grab the coins, and when you get back, Nick and I will head off to Mr Pervy."

"Consecrated iron" Angie replied.

"What's the what now?"

"Consecrated iron. There are some references to it being a deterrent. Do you have any?"

Dean looked at Sam "Do we?"

Sam nodded, and moved to the motel room door, Angie quickly following him. He smiled down at his little body guard, and retrieved the blessed bullets from the trunk of the car. He divvied them up amongst the hunters and the sheriff, and then Angie pulled on her jacket, ready to go.

"Take this" Bobby handed her a canteen of holy water and she placed the strap around her neck "You can put the coins straight in it. Got your coordinates?" She nodded, and with a rustle of wings, was gone.

Nick frowned. "You think she'll be okay on her own?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno. But she's the strongest fighter we got. And we caint leave those coins around for anyone else to pick up. So, she's gonna have to be okay"

"She _is_ a strange one. Those fangs? And I swear her eyes got even bigger. I know why she was hunted, looking at her when she's like that"

Bobby sat at the table. "She's weird, all right, but she's not evil. There's no reason for her to be helping us, but here she is. In fact, it's dangerous for her to help, if she uses her powers too much, she goes on the radar of all the different nasties out there. Something she would prefer _not_ to do."

Nick's cell phone screamed for attention, and he answered it, deep worry lines forming on his forehead as he talked. It wasn't hard to pick that another burner had been found, and he hung up and looked at the waiting faces. "I gotta go"

Bobby scowled. "You sure it's safe?"

"Well, the harvester hasn't really seen me, and I haven't actually touched any coins." He loaded his gun with the bullets Sam had given him. "Maybe I can go to this one, you guys wait till Angie gets back to check out our pedophile. I should be fine. Get me some of that holy water so I can pop the coin in, if I find it"

Bobby made him up a small flask of water and they saw him on his way. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, and watched the car drive off.

"Nice guy"

Sam nodded in agreement. "He sure is. I dunno how he's still covering for us, with all these dead bodies. I'm expecting the real FBI any minute"

Dean looked up at his 'little' brother. "No jinxing us, dude"

"Besides" Bobby added. "We _are_ the real FBI"

The brothers chuckled a little at this, and went back inside.

X

X

X

X

Nick scoured around but couldn't find any coin. He's asked all of the officers at the scene, but no one could find anything. As the body was being lifted into the body bag his eye caught the shape of a coin in the front pocket of the deceased's pants, and he fished it out, hands covered with latex gloves, and popped it into the flask. No one said anything at this unusual move, he guessed there were enough strange things happening over the last few days that everyone was starting to accept the weird.

He flipped his phone on and rang the hunters, letting them know that this coin, at least, was safe for now.  They had no further news for him, and Angie had not returned.  He turned to get back to the crime scene, and noticed a woman standing off behind most of the crowd.  Police tape had cordoned off the area, but at least twenty people milled around, chatting, pointing and  acting the curious public. There was also the reporter from the local paper, he was speaking to the M.E.  Just off a bit was a blonde woman, shortish, long hair, t-shirt tied under her bust. She was watching everything, then she turned, and he felt that she was looking straight at him. He flicked the phone on again, and heard Dean's gruff voice answer.

"She's here, just watching. What should I do?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just keep an eye on her, but don't approach her, don't go anywhere near her. Put the coin in the car, away from you."

Nick quickly complied, and the girl watched his every move.

"She's creeping me out" he told Dean.

"Get back here as soon as you can" the hunter replied.

"Should I bring the coin?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Wait there, at the scene. She hasn't hit anyone when there's been a crowd.  As soon as Angie comes back we'll send her for the coin. That way you're off this thing's radar. But Nick" he  could hear Dean take a calming breath "Stay close to others. Don't be alone, at any time. You get me?"

"Yeah, I get you. Don't worry, I have no intention of becoming barbeque for this thing. Talk soon"  He made sure not to be left alone, but after an hour, he started to worry. The crime scene was clear, and his guys were packing up. He rang Dean again.

"Dunno man. We haven't heard from her. And she doesn't carry a phone. Is that thing still watching you?"  Dean asked.

Nick looked around. "I can't see her. Haven't for a while, now, but what if she's watching from somewhere  else?"

He paused for a moment "What if she's attacking Angie, right now?"

He could hear Dean talk to his fellow hunters. "Okay, maybe put the coin in the trunk, and beat it back here top speed. Be careful. Don't take any chances, and have your gun ready, okay?"

"Cool. See you soon" He opened the car, setting down his gun to grab the flask, and put the flask in the  trunk, then he put his flak jacket over it. He didn't know if that would do any good, but it couldn't hurt. He shut the trunk; this revealed a young girl standing there.

The harvester.

 

Nick felt his stomach flip.  She tipped her head to one side, huge sunglasses hiding half her pretty face. He remembered how she was, before. She was such a pretty thing, all the young men, any man, in fact, had all had a bit of a crush on Virginia-Anne. Now she was different, she stood differently, he held her head like a dog would, tilting it in that weird way…kinda like Angie did.

"You smell like that thing" she said.

Nick frowned, and reached for his gun. Damn…it was in the car! The harvester didn't notice anything.  "What thing?" he asked, buying for time as he started to slowly make his way back to the car door.

"That creature. The female. Stopped me from taking what was mine. You smell like it"

"I..um…I'm the sheriff. My job means I have to talk to a lot of people. Maybe this female is someone I talked to?"

The harvester frowned, and seemed to think about that.  "Yes. That does make sense." She disappeared.  Nick let out his breath in a whoosh, he hadn't even realized he'd been holding it till then. He grabbed his gun and put it back in his holster, and rang the hunters to fill them in.  He was still talking to Dean as he got into his car and raced towards the motel.

X

X

X

X

x

Angie had not waited for the children to move on. She had searched there, carefully, watching the children to make sure no one realized wheat she was doing, their squeals and laughter music to her ears. Their scents were strong, but she could still detect the harvester, and also the scorched flesh and death of the victim. So far there had only been the scent of one harvester, though she had only attended the burn sites.  The children moved off, and she walked around again, looking for the coin.

Nothing.

She searched on, moving her perimeter further than any of the other sites, but still could not find it. She walked back again, and decided to give up. She had found all of the other coins fairly quickly, this one had eluded her for over forty minutes, she was sure that it was not here.  She checked to see if anyone was watching her.

All clear. She disappeared.

x

X

X

X

X

Nick raised his hand to knock on the motel door but it swung open instead, Bobby grinning at him. "Glad to  see yer still on two feet"  Nick huffed a laugh and went in.

Dean clapped him on the back. "Soil your pants?"

"Damn near. Any news on Angie?"

"Nada" Dean replied. A rustle of wings behind his back quirked a lop sided smile on his face. "We need to hang a bell around her neck"

"What took you so long? Did the harvester show up?" Sam asked her.

She handed the canteen to Bobby, and shook her head. "I could not find the last coin. The one from the basketball area. There were many people. Perhaps someone found it"

Sam gave her a grim smile. "At least you tried. Now here's something I wanna show you" he said, and handed her a small cell phone. She tipped it over, looked at it from all sides, then gave him a puzzled frown.

"It's a cell phone" Sam told her. She gave him a pout.

"I can see what it is"

Sam smirked. "Do you know how to use one?"

She frowned deeper. "Yes"

"Okay, then, this one is yours. It's got all of our numbers in it, on speed dial, see?" he leaned over her and showed her how to call his number, and his ring tone went off signalling it worked fine.

"Why do I need this?"

Sam bent his knees, making eye contact with her. "You were gone for over an hour. We didn't know where you were, or if you were okay. This way" he tapped the phone "we can ring you". He stood straight.

"This is mine?" she asked him. "For me?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, Angie, for you. Doesn't mean we're engaged, or anything."

Dean laughed. He didn't often hear his brother spout movie quotes, and loved it the few times he did.

"You were concerned that I was not here to protect you" she nodded.

"Not just that" Bobby joined in. "We didn't know if you were hurt, or needed help. This way you can call in the cavalry"

She smiled, small at first, then as she thought about it, beamed like a kid at Christmas time. "You would come to help _me_?"

"That's right" Sam laughed.

"And this is my telephone?"

"Yeah"

She held it to her chest. Sam looked at Dean, then Bobby and Nick, they all found this very amusing.  "Um, Angie, we've helped you before"

"Yes, when I asked you to. This time, you will help me...you are offering, without me asking..."  She smiled at him, and then put the cell in her jacket pocket. "I am going to have a cigarette" she mumbled, and winked out.

"Dude, I think she was crying" Sam told his brother. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Funny little thing, that one" he murmured.

Nick looked out of the window, and she was there, back turned, smoking. He could also see she had the phone in her hands, turning it around, admiring it. "I don't think anyone's ever given her a present before" he commented.

"Well, I've found a sigil that you place the coins on, to block them from the harvester." Bobby said, turning a book around. "May as well try it. So many coins, close together, we don't wanna chance anything"

"Sounds good. When Angie's finished smoking, me and Nick will finally go find the other pedophile. If we haven't lost him by now"

"Hope not" Nick agreed. He turned back to look out of the window. "Isn't it strange, that she smokes?" he looked at Dean "I know that it won't cause cancer in her, or that kinda thing. But who smokes nowadays?"

Dean pulled out his gun and checked the clip. "You remember we told you about the controls? And you saw all the silver?"

Nick nodded. "They hurt like hell. Smokes and booze take the edge off"

"Oh" Nick shrugged. "Okay. Sounds legit"

Bobby drew the sigil on the bathroom floor, the red chalk not damaging the tiles, but making an effective base. He poured all of the coins, still in the holy water, into a bowl in the middle of the symbol, and put a rosary in it as extra insurance.

Satisfied, he shut the bathroom door, and saw the three younger men watching Angie through the window. "She still over come with the phone?"

Sam turned, his face lit in amusement. "She's like a little kid, sometimes. Funny how she can live here for centuries and yet no one has ever gotten close enough to her to give her presents, or have her back when she needs it"

"Strange life she must lead" Bobby agreed.

Angie turned and looked at the motel, as if she knew they were watching, then she disappeared. The guys turned around, expecting her to materialize in the room behind them, but she didn't.

After several minutes of quietly waiting, Dean looked at his brother and Sam pulled out his phone to call her.

Just as he pressed dial, she appeared in front of him, her generic ring tone signaling her return. She just looked at him, eyebrow quirked, and he hung up.

"Where were you?" Dean asked her.

"It is of no consequence" she answered, and sat at the table. The hunters just looked at her, confused.

"Are you going to check out the man who hurts children?"

Nick sat at the table with her, and rang his office. He talked for a while, writing down address and possible locations, and ended the call.

"We cool?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, ready to go. You got everything we need?"

Angie held her hand out to Dean, it was fisted, closed around something.

"What's this?" he didn't move to take it.

She tilted her head, then offered it to Nick. He opened his hand, and she dropped something in his upturned palm.

"What are these? Medals? Saint Christopher?"

"What they are is not of consequence. They are made of iron, and they have been blessed. It may help you, should you encounter the harvester"

Nick handed one to Dean, and he looked closely at it. They looked old, very old, and they were small medallions, showing an angel, her wings outstretched, lambs at her feet. He turned it over, there was Latin engraving on the back, but it was tiny and nearly rubbed off.

"What saint is this?" he asked. She just looked at him, not answering.

Sam held out his hand, and Dean gave it to him. Sam squinted at the tiny medal, then looked back at Angie.

"That demon that was chasing you, two years ago. He said that you were made a saint of small children and animals, a long time back." He handed the medallion back to his brother.

"Angie, is this you?"

She ducked her head. "It is of no consequence. They are iron, and they are blessed. That is all that should concern you"

Dean looked at the tiny figure on the medallion again. "This _is_ you, isn't it" he smirked "St Angie, weird saint of the hunter and perv"

She frowned, looking hurt. Sam jabbed Dean in the ribs. 'Stop it' Sam mouthed, and Dean gave him a pissy look, but turned back to the girl at the table.

"These are great. Thanks Angie" Nick said.

"Yeah, thanks" added Dean. "I was just teasin'. Didn't mean nothin' by it"

Angie looked out of the window, ignoring him. Dean looked at Bobby, who was scowling at him. He rolled his eyes, then moved closer to Angie, and clapped her on the back, hard enough that she had to hang onto the table to save falling from her chair. "See, this is what friends do! They give each other presents, they help each other out."

She looked up at him, and furrowed her brow, but her eyes had lit up. He smiled back, and hung the small chain around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. Nick did the same, and gave Angie a thumbs up. He turned to Sam, and whispered "Saint? Really"

Sam smiled and gave a little nod. "Yeah. Really. Long time ago, though"

"Okay, Angie, stand guard over my boys, here" Dean told her as he left, and she stood and walked to the door.

"You don't have to actually stand, you know" Bobby told her. She smiled at him.

"I know. But if I need to react, it is better that I am standing. More efficient"

"Makes sense” the senior hunter agreed, and he and Sam returned to the table to find a way to stop the harvester. Sam handed Angie a book without turning around, or being asked, then he saw Bobby quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Seems Dean's not the only one with the silent communication thing happening"

Sam frowned. "Yeah. Maybe."

x

x

x

x

Nick pulled the car into the small gravel parking lot, the trailers in the park in front of him were neat and tidy, flower gardens, trimmed lawns, washing flying on lines.  He turned to Dean "Downright homely" he said.

Dean was frowning. "Except for that" He pointed, and up near a trailer, a few hundred yards ahead, a small blonde woman was walking, her long blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

x

* * *

**A/N...please leave a review, it would mean so much to me... Next chapter in a week...**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Dean looked at Nick, and checked his clip. Nick nodded, and they both exited the sheriff's car, one synchronized movement, quiet, guns drawn, carefully following the girl. As they got closer Dean heard the sheriff let out a long breath, and holstered his gun. He turned to the blonde man, and mouthed a 'What the fuck?'

Nick gave a nervous laugh "It's not her"

Dean looked at the girl. She was short, had long, blonde, flowing hair, tight jeans and a t-shirt. And she was about thirteen, with buck teeth and freckles.

"Damn, that was not cool" Dean laughed, and he tucked his gun back into his waistband. "Okay, Nicky boy, which trailer are we after?"

Nick nodded to the white and blue double wide just ahead. "I believe that is our den of child pornography right there"

They walked up to the trailer, and found the door wide open. Guns once again in hands, they looked at each other, and Nick took point.

X

X

X

X

Bobby coughed, stretched, and got up. "We're no closer to finding a way to gank these things. We don't even know who summoned it"

Sam sat upright, and stretched his back until it popped. "There's gotta be a link. The first deaths were pedophiles. The burners started soon after. Maybe the second harvester piggy backed on the first?"

"Yeah, maybe" Bobby answered. "You hungry?'

Angie smiled at this "I am very hungry. Would you like me to get food for us?"

Sam reached over for his cell phone. "I'm thinking we need to order in. Dean'd get pissy if you left us alone. And I don't wanna split us up right now. We seem to have attracted the harvester's attention a bit."

Angie nodded, and went back to her book. Sam grabbed some fast food brochures from the motel's little info rack on the window sill, and Angie thumped her book down in front of him, giving his a start.

"I believe I may have found something"

"Really? Show me"

Bobby leaned in while Sam traced the passage with his finger, as Angie watched them, her face showing no emotion.  Bobby straightened, and clapped her on the back. "I think that's a break through, girl. You sure have a knack for research!"

She smiled and ducked her head a little. "I like to read" she softly replied.

Sam smiled at her. "Good for us! Food can wait, for now. Do you have anything on the child that first went missing?"

"I do, but not here. It will not take me long to get it. I can be quick"

"Okay, then, we need it, so yeah, be quick" Sam told her.

She disappeared, the soft rustle of wings heralding her departure, and Bobby shuffled through some of the papers on the table.

"Here, I found what we have" Bobby said as Angie reappeared, and handed him a manila folder containing her own research.

He opened it, and started sorting through everything. "So, according to the lore, the mother of the broken child can summon the harvester, and place a coin to gain her revenge. If you're right, it's the mother of the first child you were trying to save, and according to this" Bobby turned a clipping for Sam to see, with a very detailed note written in the margin by Angie "the body was found not far from here. You're thinking that the kid's mom summoned the harvesters? And there pedophiles it killed were the ones that took that first boy?"

Angie nodded, and pulled out a police report from under some papers. "The first man to die was the police's prime suspect. He had been convicted many years ago for similar offenses. I was going to come to him the first day that you saw me. He was already dead, by then"

"This is good" Sam laid the papers out in order. "Where's your list on ways to withdraw the harvester from the summoner?" Bobby pulled the writing pad from the pile.

"Here. There's a couple of ways to end the task. We just gotta figure out which one's the right one.

"I think I'd better let Dean know, and we can maybe finish this thing before dinner" Sam said, and hit speed dial on his cell.

The phone rang, but went to voice mail. "He must be busy, or out of range" he tried again, with the same result. He tried Nick, and got the same thing.

He rang Dean's again, this time leaving a message, then put the phone down, a very worried frown creasing his brow.

"I would know if he was not all right" Angie told him.

"Are you sure?" Sam looked at her, eye to eye, sitting, he was the same height as her standing.

"If he was hurt, I would know" she reassured him.

"Really? Every time, or just now, that he's close?"

She gave him her sad smile, her huge eyes bright with memories. "Every time"

Sam looked at Bobby.

"Everything?" Bobby frowned. "You can tell every hurt?"

Angie shrugged. "I could feel him die, I could feel when he was brought back to life, when he loved, hated, and when he lost someone. There were times when he was so devastated I wanted to take him away. I can feel everything he feels. Sometimes, when I am not too far away, I can feel when he is hungry"

"That's just, um….don't tell Dean that, maybe. It'd freak him out" Sam looked a little freaked out himself.

Angie frowned. " _I_ am a little freaked out. I have never had a bond like this, with anyone. If someone is in thrall to me, I can feel things, but he is not enthralled to me, nor I to him"

"What does it mean?" Sam asked her.

She shook her head. "I do not know. I do not think he has the same connection to me, unless he is close. That, at least, is a relief. Perhaps we _do_ share the same bond, I just have a stronger affect due to" she looked down, at her hands, and shrugged "what I am"

"Well, nothin' we can do about that right now. At least it'd give us a heads up if something goes south." Bobby patted the chair beside him.  "Take a seat, and let's figure out the best way to get the harvester to withdraw, and end this mess once and for all"

X

X

X

X

Nick rolled slid around the door frame, gun pointed towards the living room area when he heard a noise the other way. He turned, gun in front, as he heard a sob. He felt rather than heard Dean behind him, a reliable back up: the man was surely military trained, he thought. Dean moved beside him and Nick indicated ahead, where he'd heard the noise, a closed door preventing them seeing what was going on. He stalked forward with Dean at his shoulder and kicked the door open.  There, on the bed, was the man they had been coming to see.  He sat, wearing only his paisley print boxers, as the woman before him reached out and touched his fore head. He fell back, convulsing, white foam  frothing from his mouth.

"Put your hands in the air" Nick yelled, his most authoritive police voice on show.

The woman just watched the man on the bed until he died, his eyes popping like penny crackers, his last twitches a snap of static electricity.  She turned, then, as she placed her sunglasses back on her face, and tilted her head.

"The Sheriff" she stated. She tipped her head to Dean. "I do not know what you are. But both of you stink like that thing"

Dean cocked his gun "Sister, that thing you're talking about does not stink. Not like you. Now step back, and .." she raised one hand and he slammed against the trailer wall with enough force to send a shudder through the structure. Nick let fire, his blessed iron bullets cutting through her small frame, her body jerking with each puncture of metal.  She fell back but did not quite lose her footing as Nick emptied his entire clip. She stood upright as the hammer clocked on an empty chamber and took in a shuddering breath.

"That hurt" she said, then shook herself like a dog, all signs of the bullets damage disappeared. "But not as much as this will, Nick Haliday. You have much sorrow. You are a tasty feast for one such as me."

She looked at the hunter pinned to the wall, his feet dangling as he struggled to break free. "You, my boy, are different." She approached him, her head tilted to one side, nostrils flared as she took in his scent. Nick lunged at her, but she calmly raise done arm, holding him at bay not two feet from her.  "You are indeed a prize." He ran a finger down Dean's face, then licked it.  "Yes, a prize! So much sorrow, in one man, I have not felt this for a millennium." She smiled, her face predatory, her features twisted with evil. "You, I will take my time to savor and enjoy the sorrow you have pushed down into your soul. This will be a very fruitful day for me, indeed!"

She turned back to Nick, as he stood helpless, trapped by her power, unable to move a muscle. "First, though, I think I shall start with this motherless boy whose sorrow over his lost childhood and family is just crying out for me to devour it!" She leaned forward to the sheriff and removed her sunglasses.

Dean struggled as hard as he could, but he was held fast, he could do nothing as his friends screams rent the air, a sound filled with pain, horror, and most of all, as the cries changed to ones of agony, was the sorrow…..

X

X

X

X

Sam knocked on the bright blue door, the cherry color subdued with a wreath of condolence hung in its middle. A small woman opened the door, her face drawn, eyes red, her mouth a permanent downturn.  "Mrs. Willpot?" he asked, and she gave a little nod. "Uh, this is Agent Plant, Agent Wait, and I'm Agent Walker, FBI" the two hunters and their female guardian held their badges for the woman, but she didn't look at them. She opened the door wider and beckoned them in.

The house was filled with flowers, all in baskets, wreaths and arrangements, cards of condolences poking out from each one. The woman led them to her sitting room and the hunters stood in front of the sofa, watching as Angie walked over to a little shrine on a side table.  "This is your son?" she asked, and pointed to a picture of a freckly red haired boy, a crooked smile and bright blue eyes beaming out of the black frame.  The woman nodded and a sob escaped from her as she held a tissue to her mouth.

Angie beckoned for the hunters to step forward to the table. She discreetly pointed to small pile of items at the front of the photo frame. There was a  very old locket, a charm bracelet laden with little silver coins, and a condolence card. Bobby picked up the card, and opened it for Sam and Angie to read.  There was a moving, old fashioned poem of sorrow interlaced with a cry for justice that just happened to be almost word for word the summoning spell for a harvester.  Sam turned to the woman. "Who gave you this card, ma'am?" he asked her.

She turned her sad eyes to him. "It was a card I had for my father, when he passed. It meant so much to me then, and when they told me about… about.." she breathed deep, and composed herself. "Well, I found I couldn't put it down for the first few days. I cried all over it. Then I decided to put it here, with my mother's memory bracelet, and my son's lock of hair, and my gram's locket. My son's baby teeth are in the locket"

The three 'FBI' agent s looked at each other, and Sam put the card back on the little shrine. "We're very sorry for your loss. We won't bother you anymore"

She looked at each of them, tears running unchecked down her face. "You haven't found the animals that did this yet?" she pleaded.

Sam gave her a sympathetic smile. "The men that did this are all dead. They're the ones you might have read about in the paper. Vigilante killed them with some suped up taser. They won't hurt anyone else"

Angie stepped forward and gave her a serene smile, and placed her hand on the woman's cheek.  "You will sleep, now. When you wake, you will feel a little better. Every day, you will feel a little better" she said softly, and both Sam and Bobby could feel a warmth from her, a soft feeling of well being that seemed to radiate from her, directed mainly at the broken mother before them. "This will never heal, but you will be able to go on with your life, and you will be okay" she removed her hand, and Mrs. Willpot looked up at them, confusion spreading over her features.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I need to lie down" she murmured, and turned and walked out of the room.

Bobby tapped Angie on the shoulder. "Ah, Dr. Phil? That was some weird mo-jo you laid out there"

Angie shrugged. "She needed it. She was broken. This spell, however" she indicated the shrine "I think that she did not even realize that she was summoning the harvester. She will not be able to stop it"

"Yeah, we agree with you" Sam turned to Bobby. "We gotta find some way to get rid of this thing on our own"

Angie picked up the bracelet, and looked at it. "Will we need this?" she asked.

Bobby nodded. "Can't hurt. You can always pop it back later, if you need to"

They turned to leave, Angie pocketing the bracelet. A gurgle sound made Sam turn, his eyebrow raised in question. Angie tilted her head at him.

"It is my stomach. I am hungry"

X

X

X

x

Sam hung up from the pizza guy, and smiled at Angie. "Thirty minutes. Maybe then you're stomach will stop growling”

She smiled back at him. "I am very hungry. I haven't…" her voice trailed off, and she got a distant look on her face.

"Angie?" Sam touched her hand, but she didn't react. "Angie?"

Bobby leaned over and shook her, and she slowly turned to look at him then clutched her stomach and flipped her chair back, landing with a crash as she held her mid section.  The hunters jumped up and grabbed her, placing her on the bed as she writhed in pain.  "Angie? Angie, what is it?" Sam worriedly asked her.

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up still clutching her belly. "Dean" she breathed. "Dean is being attacked"

X

X

X

X

The harvester turned to the man pinned on the wall and smiled. "It is your turn now, boy. But first, I would like you to tell me about the thing that stopped me from feeding earlier today." She stepped closer to him and leaned in, her face pressed against his belly. He felt strange, at first, then a burning began, changing to a sharp cutting sensation that felt like his intestines were being sliced right there as he hung on the trailer wall. He gasped and moaned, the harvester stood back from him with a reptilian smile breaking over her features. "That pain you feel, that is something that happened to you before. I have just brought it back to let you feel some of what I can do to you. Now I will ask you once, boy, what is that thing?"

Dean spat in her face. " _You're_ the only thing around here, honey" he croaked, the force compressing him to the wall stopping him from drawing a full breath.

She shook her head. "Silly boy. Do you not realize that I am so much more powerful than you could even imagine? I can make you feel every pain, every cut, every slice, every bullet hole and punch, everything that you have ever felt in your entire life. No man can withstand me. Do you think that you can?  _You cannot!"_ she tilted her head, and he felt the hell hound's claws rip his stomach to shreds.

x

* * *

**A/N...I promise, I really do, to get the next chapter up before a full week is through. The story is on its final descent, I know how it ends...just gotta get it outta my head and onto the laptop...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N...sadly I announce the closure of one of the great fanfic sites, Supernaturalville.net.  So many fantastic peices of work now lost forever.  I was a featured writer there.  You can stil read the virtual series on Supernaturalville.com and maybe if enough peole ask the owner of the site to bring back the unscripted genius of the fan fic she might just give it a try.....**

Sam pulled Angie to her feet, his grip rough and his face creased with worry. "Pull yourself together, Angie" he commanded. "Shake this off. You can't help Dean like this"

Bobby grabbed her face in his hands. "Sam's right, girl. We need you to focus. Disconnect from the pain. We have to get to Dean"

"Now" Sam's voice was raised "Angie, are you with me?"  The girl looked at him, Bobby's hands cradling her face, her hands still clutching her stomach.

"Angie?" Bobby questioned.  She blinked, very slowly, and drew a long breath. She raised her hands and gently removed Bobby's from her face. She exhaled, and blinked again.

"I can do this" she said softly. "I can control this"

"Good. Coz you have to take us to Dean. NOW!" Sam turned and grabbed a duffle, and Bobby did the same.

"I need a moment" Angie said, and sat down.

"We don't have a moment" Sam replied.

"If you do not give me a moment, I cannot find Dean. I have disconnected so his pain does not overwhelm me, but I cannot find him, either. I need to let enough through so I can find him."

"How long is this gonna take?" Bobby asked her.

She frowned. "I do not know. I have never had to do this before"

Sam wiped his hand up his face, and through his hair. "God damn it! Okay, look, um, is there anything we can do to help you?"

She shrugged. "I do not know. I am sorry, I want to help Dean…maybe just let me be, for a moment......"

Sam turned his soulful eyes to Bobby. "Boy, just give her a minute. You know she won't let yer brother suffer any more than she has to. Just give her a minute"  Angie sat, and closed her eyes. She breathed very softly, her body still, while Sam sat on a chair watching her, his legs jiggling with worry.

X

X

X

X

Dean felt the blood trickle down his legs, the pain of his mutilated intestines radiating throughout his protesting body, his breath ragged and labored with the agony.  His eyes were clenched shut, but with a flick of her wrist the harvester snapped them open.  "You will look at me, boy" she snarled. "I wish you to focus on the one who is bringing you this situation".

Dean spat a mouthful of blood in her face, and felt surprise when there was no blood, only saliva. He looked down at his body. There was no blood, he was not ripped from sternum to groin, and even though his nerves were screaming that they had been severed he was unharmed.

"What is the thing that thwarted me? You cannot withstand me for much longer"

Dean drew a ragged breath. "Is this the best you got, harpy?" he coughed, and swallowed, his Adam's apple jerking. "Coz I can take years of this shit" She tilted her head, and Dean felt knives start to slice his skin from him, cut by cut, his flesh peeling off and falling away. He groaned, gasped, but bit down on a scream.  The harvester frowned, confused at the strength of this man. He should have soiled his garments, and screamed until his throat was raw and bleeding by now.

She raised her hand, and this time a scream escaped her captive as she combined the pain from multiple mutilations. She could not read his mind so did not know who had tortured this man, she could only bring back the pain that his body had never forgotten.  Dean's eyes, held open by the harvester's powers, rolled back in his head as he started to lose consciousness.

"Now now now, boy, we will have none of that" she snapped her fingers and his head slammed back, his eyes coming once again into focus. "You cannot escape me that easily. You will feel everything, for as long as I want you to feel it. You will not become unconscious, nor will your heart stop until I let it do so." She ran her finger down his face again, and placed it in her mouth. "Mmmm, agony. So tasty"

Dean could not answer, it was all he could do to keep breathing, his face twisted with pain and horror, his eyes bloodshot but focused.  "I will stop this torture when you answer me. What is that thing, and where do I find it?"

Dean just stared at her, unable to even glare. He just let the pain wash over him as he counted his breaths. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Think of nothing else. Do not think of the pain. Just breathe. Just breathe.  The harvester saw him battle to keep his sanity and furrowed the brow of the pretty girl she was wearing. Clearly he had stamina, more than she had ever seen before. She gave him a crooked smile, and he screamed again as she inflicted even more agony upon his tortured nerves.

"I can keep this up for a very long time. Can you?"

Dean blinked rapidly to focus his eyes and gave her a forced smile, his teeth coated in blood where he'd bitten his tongue. "Sister, I can last decades"

She frowned angrily, and formed her right hand into a fist. Dean screamed, then, harder than he'd ever screamed before….

 

X

X

X

X

Sam had taken to pacing, unconsciously mimicking his brother. Bobby said nothing, he just sat there still studying, trying to find a way to rid them of the harvester.  Angie's eyes snapped open. "I am sure that I know where he is"

Sam grabbed his bag. "You're sure?"

She stood and put her jacket on. "Pretty sure"

"Good enough. Let's roll" and the three of them disappeared.

X

 

X

They reappeared at the trailer park. Sam and Bobby looked around, then at the small women in front of them. "Where is he?" asked Sam.

Angie shook her head. "I do not know, exactly, but I am sure he is close. Very sure"

Sam spun around in the dirt, frustrated, until he heard a piercing scream, the sound filled with agony.

"DEAN" he yelled, and ran towards the noise. Surprisingly no one else reacted to the sounds of a man screaming as life at the trailer park continued like they had heard the affects of torture every day.  Sam stopped and looked from one trailer to another. "I don't know where he is" he gasped as Angie and Bobby drew up to him. He looked down at the  blonde haired girl. "Angie? I don't know where he is"

She closed her eyes and dropped her head, but another scream from a jaunty blue and white trailer had them running again, and they skidded to a halt outside, guns drawn, Sam huffing more with adrenaline than exertion.

"I should go first" Angie whispered. Sam shook his head.

"You and me, together, Bobby bringing up the rear."

He didn't wait for any argument, he just lept into the trailer and Angie jumped up beside him, with Bobby ignoring the steps and climbing straight in after them.  Dean's panting guided them to the left as Sam stalked in, gun drawn, brow furrowed. Angie walked ahead of him and pushed open the half closed bedroom door.

"Ah, my nemesis. Here to join the party?" the harvester called out. Sam barreled in, gun firing; he emptied his clip into the harvester's head, with Bobby close behind, almost every shot a heart shot.  The harvester fell back onto the floor and Dean dropped into a heap. Angie stepped over to him and sat beside him, cradling his head on her lap. Dean looked up to his brother.

"I knew you'd come" he whispered.

"I did not. But I had hoped" the harvester stood, all signs of damage gone, and flicked her hand, slamming Sam and Bobby up against the walls. "Today is turning out to be a very good day for me"

Sam rasped in a breath, the pressure on his chest was severe. He turned his eyes to Angie, and saw she was frantically pulling off her rings. She threw them down and started to work on her facial piercings, Dean not moving on her lap.

"So, thing that defies me. What are you?" the harvester tilted her head and looked at Angie, and seemed frustrated. She raised her hand, and Angie furrowed her brow, but did not move. The harvester frowned. "So, you have power"

Angie started ripping out her earrings, pulling them out without unfastening them, tearing her flesh and spraying droplets of blood over Dean.  The harvester frowned deeper, and gestured towards the wall. Angie flew against the wall, her face flat against the timber siding, Dean flung off her and smashing into the wall at her feet.

"But not strong enough, I see" she turned her hand and Angie turned slowly, still pressed against the wall, her lip split and blood from her ears and mouth dripping onto her shirt.

She looked down at Dean, only her eyes moving, then over at Sam, her face twisted in a feral snarl. The harvester smiled and gestured towards Dean, who once again took his place on the wall, this time right beside Angie. Angie growled, low and menacing. The harvester laughed.  "That is it? You can only growl at me, nothing else?" she shook her head. "I had worried you were some threat to me, but I see now that I was wrong."

Angie closed her eyes, her brow scrunched tight.

The harvester gasped, and stepped back. Sam felt the pressure on his chest release a little, and he managed to turn his head to check on Bobby who was suspended beside him. Bobby was breathing okay though still spread eagled. He turned to Dean, but as he was on the other side of Angie he could not see his face, he didn't know if his brother was even conscious.

Angie growled again, and the harvester gave a strangled groan. Sam could feel the malevolence radiate from their white haired friend as she turned her power to the harvester, her eyes still clenched shut, her face scrunched in concentration, a low growl emanating from her throat.  The harvester shook herself and stood upright, a smile breaking on her face. "Not good enough, I fear" she shook her head at Angie.

Sam felt the pressure once again increase and he heard Bobby groan quietly. Angie took a deep breath, her face scrunched up, and suddenly her eyes snapped open. The harvester flew back as if struck, hitting the night stand and smashing the lamp on it. She fell on the floor, and Sam and Bobby dropped from the wall, Angie and Dean following a moment later.

Angie bent and picked Dean up like a rag doll, and handed him to Sam. "Get him out of here" she hissed, her green eyes burning with cold fire, purple flecks shining in her irises.  Sam turned to leave, Bobby beside him as the bedroom door slammed shut, preventing their exit.

"I think not" the harvester spoke, and untangled herself from the broken lamp and night stand. "I think that this creature is no match for me, and I do _so_ want to feed on her. Of course, I shall feed on all of you, once I have drained all that she has."

Sam slowly turned around to face the thing that kept them there. She was unmarked, her hair a little ruffled, but otherwise she was unharmed. She smiled, the pretty face of the dead girl lit from within by the evil wearing her. Angie tipped her head, her chin tucked and her face grim. Sam and Bobby took an involuntary step backwards as Angie's power grew, her hair moving as if in a breeze, her eyes glowing bright with her inner power. She raised her hand, the air crackling with static electricity, but nothing happened.

The harvester laughed. "Is that it? Is that all that you have?" She raised her hand and Angie slammed back into the wall, her ribs cracking with the force.

"You are nothing but an impotent fool, to think you could hurt me"

She walked forward, her head tilted as she examined the woman she had suspended in front of her.  She smiled at Angie, this time she had slammed her so hard into the trailer wall that it cracked and the woman's was body forced half way into the structure. "And now, I let you feel my power" she told her.

Angie gasped, and blood started to flow more freely from her mouth. The harvester smiled deeper and her brow furrowed with concentration as she looked at the woman pinned on the wall.

"You have so much sorrow, little girl. There is enough there that I wonder how you contained it all. You must have lived for many centuries." She stepped closer to the trapped woman. "There is too much just for one lifetime." Angie looked at her as her eyes started to bleed, her hair staining from ears as they too started to bleed as well. She closed her eyes, trying to draw on more power, but to no avail.

"Help her" Dean whispered, giving Sam a fright. He'd thought his brother unconscious.  "She needs help" Dean whispered again, and Sam bent to sit him on the floor, propping him against the wall. He made sure to move slowly so as not to draw the attention of the harvester. He looked up to Bobby.

The older hunter shrugged and shook his head. "I got nothing' boy" He whispered to Sam.

Angie's blood coated her shirt, her face had twisted in pain, and she let out a sob. "Yes, that's right, feel the sorrow, girl" the harvester tormented. "Let it surround you and bathe you in its very devastation. The more you feel, the sweeter it tastes."

Sam pulled his brother's leg over, and reached his fingers into his boot, looking for the small silver throwing knife he had there. Dean rolled his eyes over to watch him, barely conscious, sweat soaking his clothes to saturation point. He nodded, as if reading his brother's mind.  Sam found the knife and stood, very slowly, still trying not to draw attention. The harvester had stepped closer to Angie, her head tipped to one side, her eyes wide and her mouth open, drawing in the sorrow of the girl pinned to the wall.

Angie was gasping for breath, so much blood coating her it was a wonder there was any left in her body. Her mouth was full, and Sam could see it bubble as she tried to breathe without choking on it.  With one swift movement, Sam lifted his arm and threw the knife, his aim true.

The silver blade pierced the right eye of the harvester, and she fell in a heap on the floor. Angie dropped from the wall a spit second later, collapsing in a mess of limbs and blood.  Sam rushed over to her, and lifted her head up so she wouldn't choke on her own blood. She tried to look up at him, her eyes lolling in her head as she fought to gain focus. She tried to talk, and Sam shushed her. "Don't talk, Angie, just try to breathe, okay?"

She shook her head, blood spilling from her mouth. "Behind you…" she murmured, blood bubbling with her words. Sam turned, and there was the harvester, knife still embedded in her eye, her face twisted into a monstrous visage.

Without thinking, Sam tipped Angie's head forward, catching the blood spilling from her mouth in his palm.

He stood and faced the harvester. She looked at him, her anger palpable, the air crackling with her power.  Sam stepped forward and slammed his hand onto her face, palm open, splashing the blood into her open mouth.  The harvester swallowed involuntarily, and then smiled at him, her grotesque expression highlighted by the blood covering her mouth and chin.

She looked at the girl on the ground, then back at Sam, her expression changing to puzzlement.  "What…?" and she fell to her knees.

"Again" Angie whispered, reaching out to tug weakly at Sam's pant leg. He bent down and she filled his palm with blood. He turned back to the harvester, and grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head back. Her mouth hung open, and Sam filled it with blood then repeated this again, and again.

The harvester just swayed there, gently, the blood pooling in her mouth. Sam pinched her nose, and she swallowed to clear her mouth and take a breath.

He stood back and felt Bobby at his shoulder. "Be careful don't get any on you" he told the older man.

"Not a problem" Bobby answered. The harvester rolled her eyes to Bobby, then Sam, then back to Bobby.

"What..?" she tried again.

"I think you've met yer match there, girly" Bobby told her.

She swayed again, and her head flopped backwards.

Both Sam and Bobby took a step back as her body started to shudder, fire flickering from her upturned mouth, then also from her eyes and ears.  She convulsed and burned at the same time, finally her head snapped forward, her eyes black holes, burned from the inside out just like her victims.

Slowly she tipped forward and crashed face down on the tacky orange carpet of the trailer floor.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N...coming to a close...I can either end it soon, or move to a 'find Angie' story. What would you guys like to see?

* * *

Sam turned to Angie, she had slumped down but was trying to keep her head up, the blood filling her throat and stopping her from breathing. He gently lay her down and tipped her head to one side to free her airway, and she took a shuddering breath.  From his crouching position he saw the bodies of two men that had been shoved under the bed. "Bobby, there's bodies under there" he pointed for the older hunter to see.  Bobby flipped the cover up and they saw the burned mask of horror on the men there. "Oh, god, I think that's Nick" Sam groaned, and Bobby pulled the man out a little.

"Yeah, it's him" he sadly replied. He stood and looked at the three on the floor, Dean barely conscious, Sam crouched beside Angie who was bleeding out all over the carpet. "We gotta get outta here, and I don't think she can wink us back to the motel." Sirens sounded off in the distance, drawing closer.

"Sounds like someone finally called 911" Sam answered.

Angie moved, and struggled to get up. "Hey, Angie, wait" Sam said, and lifted her to a sitting position. "Take it easy"

She rolled her eyes up to his face, and gave a smile, her mouth and most of her face covered in blood. "I can take us out of here" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She coughed, spraying blood all over herself. "I have removed much silver, and am able" another coughing fit "I am able to do this."

Bobby bent to her, and her head lolled in his direction. "Are you sure, girl? You look like death has you by the ankles, and he aint ready to let go just yet"

She reached up, and touched Sam's face. Her eyes closed, and they all winked out.

X

They materialized in Bobby's kitchen, both Sam and Bobby tipping over onto their behinds in surprise. "Why are we here, not at the motel?" Sam asked.  Bobby nodded to the woman Sam was still holding on to. She had succumbed to unconsciousness, her head hanging back and eyes closed.

Sam picked her up and took her into the other room, and laid her gently on sofa. He then went straight back into the kitchen for his brother, who smiled up at him. "How are you still conscious? Sam asked him, and bent to help him stand.

"That bitch aint got nothin' on Alistair" he groaned, and let his brother help him into a seat.

"Dean, are you injured?” Sam asked running his hands over his brother's body. Dean battered his hands away weakly.

"I'm good"

"I can only find Angie's blood on you, and there's a burn on your face..it's that same insignia all the bodies had."

Dean's hand reached up and found the mark. "Great. Harvester brand"

Bobby placed a glass of whiskey on the table in front of Dean. "You sure you're good, boy? You’re about the color of oatmeal and you stink of sweat"

Dean downed the whiskey in one gulp, and nodded. "It was all in my head" he touched his forehead "Felt real, but it wasn't"

Bobby refilled him and handed a glass to Sam. "I thought you said he had her blood on him"

Sam tipped his brother's chin up. "It's all gone. Kinda like you absorbed it"

Dean lifted his hands, which had previously been coved in splats of Angie's blood. They were clean. There were still drips of blood on his clothes, but nothing at all on his skin.

"Well, that's not creepy at all" he said, and downed his drink. "That's hitting the spot. I feel much better."

"Yeah, you're looking a lot better, too. I don't think my cheap whiskey is what's doing that"

Dean stood, and stretched. "What are you saying?"

"He's thinking the blood did it. Her blood" Sam said, pointing to the other room.

"Speaking of which, hadn't we better check her out? She's pretty beat up" Dean filled his glass again. "She probably needs this more than I do"

Angie lay exactly as Sam had placed her, her head tipped to one side allowing her bleeding mouth to drip slowly onto the carpet. Sam looked at Bobby. "I think me and Dean ought to clean her up. You know, the blood thing"

"Yeah, I know. I'll get supplies" Bobby handed he whiskey bottle to Sam. "And a mop, I guess."

Dean knelt next to the girl, and touched her forehead. Her eyes flickered open, and she gave him a small smile as she struggled to sit up. "Hey, sister, I think you better just lay there for a little while, and Sam and me will get you tidied up. Sound like a plan?"

She coughed, spraying blood all over Dean's face. "I am sorry" she gasped "that is terrible…I am…" her eyes rolled back, and she once again passed out.

Dean looked up at Sam who shook his head. "It's gone already, isn't it" Dean frowned. "Funny, but I could feel it happening." He stood, and Sam pointed to his face.

"The brand's gone" Dean reached up, and felt where the mark had been. "Well, bonus, I guess. Let's get her outta these clothes and wash her up a bit.  You got a spare t-shirt or something we can put on her?"

Sam nodded as Bobby walked back with supplies. "I got one better. Here's some clothes I had in the basement"

Dean took the blouse and pants from Bobby, raising is eyebrows in question.

"Don't ask" the senior hunter grunted, and pulled a pair of latex gloves on. "Now move her over and I'll clean the floor"

Sam looked at the girl on the sofa. He looked at Dean, and back at the girl. "Um, Dean, look" he cleared his throat. "Um, all of her clothes are soaked through. We're gonna have to totally strip her" he scratched his head.

Dean gave him a startled look and shook his head. "You mean, like, naked?"

"Oh for Pete's sake" Bobby yelled at them. "Just grab the scissors in the first aid kit and cut them off. Grow a pair, both of you"

Sam fished out the scissors, and started cutting off her shirt, then as Dean used a wet towel to sponge her down he started on her jeans.  "Ah, Dean, ah…I don't feel" he swayed a little, and Dean grabbed his arm to steady him. "I don't feel so good"

Dean took the scissors from him. "I think you're O.D'ing on her, dude. Sit down, I'll finish" he told his brother softly.  Sam sat on a chair, before too long Bobby joined him, and they watched Dean tenderly minister to Angie, removing all of her clothes, washing her down and then dressing her in a t-shirt and a pair of cotton lady's boxers, not lingering on her nakedness nor making any crude remarks.

"I'll get her a blanket" Bobby said, rising.

"Nah, man, I think we gotta put her in the panic room. Last time she took days to sleep off the whole control pain thingy. I'm guessing this'll be the same"

"Yeah, I think you're right" Sam agreed. Dean lifted the small woman up and the other two hunters followed him downstairs. As Dean lay her on the cot, her eyes fluttered open again.

She frowned, then gasped, her eyes wide and unfocused, then reached up and grabbed Dean's shirt.  "The harvester!" she gasped and struggled to rise.

"Hush, now, girly" Bobby stepped forward and stroked her forehead. "We put paid to that skank. You can rest now"

Dean touched her cheek and Sam stepped closer. "Angie, girl, are you with me?" Dean whispered.

Angie let go of his shirt, and looked up at him, her eyes focusing.

She looked from Sam to Dean, and frowned again. "We killed it?"

"Yeah, Angie. We killed it" Sam told her. "You just need to rest now"

She smiled and nodded.

"We'll watch over you" Sam told her "You can sleep"

"I can sleep" she murmured, and her eyes started to close. "You will watch over me"

Dean drew the thin cotton blanket over her and stood up. Angie's eyes closed, and very quickly her breathing evened out into a soft rhythm.

"Well, I guess that's one job that's over. Now let's go get my car"

X

X

X

X

Bobby drove Dean to the motel while Sam watched over Angie, this time he sat in the panic room with her, the small desk holding his computer and a whiskey bottle and glass. His gun was there, a taser and holy water as well, just in case.  Bobby drove passed the trailer park on the way to their motel. There were several police cars, an ambulance, and a couple of dark sedans, FBI types milling about and talking on cell phones.

"Nick suffered" Dean quietly spoke, his voice filled with sadness. "Dude resisted for as long as he could, but she had him anyway. God damned bitch" He turned to Bobby. "Are we sure there was only one? That she's gone?"

Bobby glanced at Dean and saw the pain and regret moistening his eyes. "There's no real way to tell if she's dead, but no one smoked outta that dead girl, she burned up from the inside out. I got good money that the harvester is gone" He turned the pickup into the motel lot and cut the engine.

"As to whether there's only one? No guarantee. But it looks pretty good the mother of that kid accidently summoned her, and the thing went rogue. After she ganked the perverts that killed that boy, there was no one to stop her. She planted the coins herself, and then harvested anyone and anything she wanted. The more she took, the more she wanted, I reckon"

Dean nodded and grasped the door handle. "Bobby, um.." he looked at his lap. "forget it"

"Dean, if yah got something to say, best spill it now, when we're on our own"

Dean looked up, straight out of the windscreen. "Her blood. Angie's I mean"

"Yeah?"

"It's strong enough, or powerful enough, to kill that thing. It slaves demons, and even my brother can only take so much." He turned to look Bobby in the eyes. "How come I'm not affected? I mean, I know it heals me, and all, and we got this bond thingy, but how come I don't even get dizzy? What does it mean?"

Bobby gave him a sad smile. "I don't know, boy. But I wouldn't worry too much. 'Bout time something _didn't_ have an effect on you. Consider it a bonus, I guess."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so" he opened the pickup door. "But I'm thinking I'm gonna have a good read of that Angie manual when we get back"

Dean and Bobby packed up the motel room and wiped it for any prints. They worked quickly and expertly, then drove off as two police cars pulled into the lot. They were away clean, it seemed, as no one followed them.  Dean rang his brother as the highway opened up in front of him. "All's good here" Sam answered, and Dean gave a laugh.

"You reading minds there now bro?"

"Well, what were you gonna ask? Doesn't take a mind reader"

"Yeah, you're right. We should be back in a few, so you ring if there's any change. You hear?"

"I got you, Dean. It's fine"

X

X

X

X

Bobby followed Dean into the salvage yard and they parked side by side. "You got food? I'm starving?"

Bobby gave a short laugh. "You're always starving. We can order in, if you like"

They walked inside carrying the bags and belongings they had retrieved from the motel. "Hi, honey, I'm home" Dean called out.  No answer. "Sam?" he called again, his voice more worried. When no reply floated up to him both he and Bobby dropped their things and drew weapons, running full pelt down the stairs.  The panic room door was open, and Sam stood in front of the cot where Angie lay, his arms raised. In front of him, back turned to the door were two men in identical black suits.

"Fucking matrix bastards" whispered Dean, and he stalked forward. "Turn around, slowly" he growled.

No one moved. Sam made eye contact with his brother, but his face gave nothing away.

"I said turn around" Dean commanded, and one of the men turned. He was holding what looked like a gun, and when he turned they could see the other man had one pointed at Sam.  He was tall, brown hair, sunglasses, black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. The gun he held looked strange, plastic, but Dean didn't feel like taking a risk that it was fake.

"Step away from the girl" Dean yelled. The man looking at him tipped his head to one side, a gesture mimicking one Angie used so often.

"I do not think we will be doing that" he replied, his voice calm.

"You better be a better shot than me, then" Dean growled back "Coz me and my friend, here, can take you both out before you can blink"

The man smiled a cold, reptilian grimace. "Perhaps. But perhaps we would kill your companion, and one of you, as well. Would you risk that?"

Dean held his gun steady. "Buddy, you hurt one hair on his head and you'll find out. Now we got ourselves a bit of a standoff here, so why don't you just back up, and we'll all have a chat about what's going on"

"There is nothing to 'chat' about" the man replied. "We have come for what is ours, and you will not prevent us from taking it"

" _It_ happens to be a friend of ours, and buddy; we will do whatever we have to, to prevent it"

The men turned their heads and looked at each other, and lowered their weapons, then put them away in holsters under their jackets.

"That's better" Bobby said, although he and Dean kept their guns raised. Sam lowered his arms and bent to retrieve his gun from the floor, not taking his eyes of the weird men in front of him.  Dean and Bobby moved closer, ready to enter the panic room, when one of the men bent and touched Angie, the same time he touched the arm of his companion.  They all disappeared. Dean and Bobby ran into the panic room, but they were gone, only the three hunters remained.

"FUCK" Dean yelled, his hands in his hair, still holding his gun. "She used too much power fighting the harvester and those fuckers found her"

"Dean" Sam spoke.

"How did they get in here, Sam?"

"I don't know. I was just sitting here and I heard footsteps on the stairs. I thought it was you guys, at first. Had my gun, but they were quick. Real quick.  Pointed their weapons at Angie and said they'd blow her head off if I didn't drop my gun”  Den looked at Bobby, his face desperate.  "Dean" Sam said again, and Dean turned back to him. "They were talking, before you got here. They said they can't leave with her straight away. That they were taking her back to their base to, um, ' _await the contact'_."

" _The contact_? What the fuck does that mean? Did they say where their base was?"

"No. No, they didn't. But it's at least something. Maybe there's something in the Angie journal?"

Bobby tucked his gun into his waistband. "Well, it's the closest thing to a plan we've got. Journal's in my bag we brought back from the motel, upstairs"

Dean lowered his gun, and also tucked it into the back of his jeans. "Fuck. Just…fuck" he ran his hand over his mouth. "Okay yeah, it's a plan. For what it's worth. Jesus, centuries on this planet, hiding, and she loses everything helping us? That sucks. That sucks big time" He stormed out and took the stairs two at a time, Sam and Bobby hurrying to catch up.  Bobby grabbed his bag and pulled out the journal. He walked into the study to hand it to the brothers, Dean standing, Sam sitting on his desk, when a rustle of wings behind him made him spin around.

There, a tall man stood. He wore a long black oilskin coat, jeans, boots and a navy button down. A red trucker cap covered his head, soft sandy blonde curls tumbling down to his shoulders. He looked at them men, his large green eyes just a little too big to be normal.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bobby demanded.

"It is of no consequence" the man answered, his voice deep, his accent hard to place. "They have the white angel. We need to get her back"

* * *

**A/N...Please review...**

//  <![CDATA[ $(function() { $('img.lazy').lazyload({ //effect : 'fadeIn' }); }); // ]]>  


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N...well, we're drawing to a close. I've had a couple of PM's to give more info on Angie, so here you go...

* * *

Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it two handed at the man in front of him. "My friend here asked you who the fuck you are. You'd better answer him" 

The man tilted his head to one side, regarded the gun, and raised his hands in surrender. "Do not shoot me. I will tell you what you want to know. Please do not shoot me"

Dean lowered his gun. "So, talk"

The man kept his hands raised. "My name is David. I am from the same place as Dahn Ah M'Rath . The one you know as Angie. In my language, and hers, she is known as Dahn Ah M'Rath, it roughly translates as 'the angel of whiteness'."

The hunters exchanged confused glances. "You're the same as Angie?" asked Bobby.

"No. Yes. No"

"Talk the same" Dean muttered. "You can put your hands down, David. And pull up a seat. I'm thinking you have a bit of a story to share, here."

Sam shoved a chair at David and sat back down on the desk. Bobby walked around and sat behind it, and Dean pulled up another chair. "Spill" he ordered.

David took his cap off and ran his hands through his wavy hair, the soft curls spilling around his collar. "I am not as old as…as Angie. I am one of many that was created to replace her. Without success. She is the only one that is like her, that has all of the power."

"How many of you were created?" asked Sam.

David smiled sadly, and shook his head. "Many. Maybe thousands, maybe more. Most died. Some had to be destroyed, they were pure evil. Some were twisted, strange creatures that were better off being put down. And sometimes" he lifted his large green eyes to the hunters "Some of us survived. We have small powers. We could do little things, but we were not her."

"What powers do you have? Do you have fangs?" Bobby asked.

David opened his mouth, and a full set of vampire fangs revealed themselves. He snapped them away. "I can come and go, but I do not have wings. I have very little power. I am strong, stronger than a man. And I can read minds, a little. Some other things, but not much. Not like her"

"So, how come you're here, too? How'd you get away? Or are you hunting her as well?" Sam questioned.

"Angie was captured, a few centuries ago. She had breached the realms of Hell and this made her location known to her creators. They captured her and took her home. That is the first time I saw her. I was one of those assigned to attend her. Food, water, such essentials. I was little more than a squire, where we are from." He looked down at the cap, and started to twist and turn it in his hands.  "I saw what they did to her. How they tortured her to make her comply. They were very, very bad. They hurt her very much, all day, every day.  Sometimes, she was so exhausted; she would just lie on the floor, and look at me. Her eyes held so much sorrow and fear. She feared that she would once again become what she had been, before."

A tear dripped down his cheek, a single measure of the remembered pain. "She resisted for several years, but they persisted. One day, I heard them. They had found a way to restore all that she was. They told her, and she howled like a wild thing for the fear of what she would become. That night, while they prepared, I released her. I opened her cell. No one knew it was me. Not the Dahn Ah M'Rath, not the captors, not anyone." He smiled a little.  "She found the cage open, and fled. I cleared the way for her, but kept hidden. She wandered for a while before she returned here, and I followed her.  That is one of my powers, I can…track…her. Our creators do not know this, or I would have been used as more than a servant. I am the one who gave you the journal. I was here before. I watch. I keep my distance. "

He paused, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I move her, too, if I feel she is unsafe while she sleeps. I have tended to her wounds, and bathed her, and kept her hidden for many years, but I have done this only while she sleeps. You see, she sleeps for four or five days at a time. She stays awake for many weeks, then sleeps like the dead for a week. I make sure she is safe while she sleeps" He gave a self conscious smile. "She cannot sense me. I can track her, but she cannot feel me"

Dean got up and grabbed four glasses and the whiskey bottle. He poured them all a shot and handed one to David. The blonde man looked at the liquid, then up as Dean. "I'm thinking we all need a drink" Dean said, then turned and leaned back against the desk, his elbow resting on his brother's knee.

"So how long have you been in love with her?" Dean asked the blonde man.

David looked like he'd been slapped. "I'm…I am not…I couldn't.." He blinked a couple of times, and then lowered his eyes. "I have loved her since the first time I saw her"

"Why haven't you told her?" Bobby asked him.

David gave him a lop sided smile, regret written clearly in the green yes. "The same thing that blocks her from being able to sense me, also stops her from feeling anything for me. She cannot, um, bond? Yes, bond, or make a connection with me. She can never have any feelings for me, not ever love me, or even really like me. No matter how many controls she uses, I could not even be her friend."

"Has she ever loved anyone?" Dean asked him.

He frowned. "That I know of, only once, a very long time ago"

"What happened?" Prompted Sam.

"Well, he was human. She did not wish to take away his future. She could never, um, _you know_ , with him, and she could never bear him children. So she let him be"

"She left him?" Sam asked.

"She left him."

"So, she can never have kids"

"She has no reproductive organs" David replied.

"Yeah, but, um" Dean looked down at his glass "She's got, I mean, I've seen her naked. Apart from having the total no body hair thing, she defiantly has girly bits"

"She has no hair on her body?" Sam asked.

"Not the point, Sam" Dean didn't look at him.

"She has..um..girly bits... but she is like a child"

"Oh" Dean shuffled his feet, a bit. "But she's got, um" he held his hands out in front of him "You know, boobies"

"Her creators were unsuccessful in many attempts before the Dahn Ah. Once the ability to reproduce was removed they become more successful"

"So she can never…um.. _you know_ " Sam looked uncomfortable.

"No" David replied "Never"

"Sucks ass" Dean muttered. "What about you? Can you... _you know_ "

"Yes. I can not bear children, but I can...well, I can do _that_ "

"Well, what about these dreams we have? Not just us, others in the journal have had them, too." Sam drank from his glass.

David nodded, and sipped the whiskey. "I have read the journal. Those dreams are from your thoughts, your reactions and emotions, not hers. Her power triggers the dreams, but not the content"

"Good to know. Some of the stuff we're dreamed about, well, I'm glad she's not thinking about that shit" Said Sam.

"So, why do you leave the journal?" Bobby held it up to emphasize his point. "What's the idea behind this?"

"I do it so you can see she is not evil. She often is hunted as a monster. You, yourselves, were willing to hunt her the first time you found her. This way, you learn more about her, and you can pass on to the next hunter what you know. And, I confess" he blushed a little "It gives me a little glimpse of her life, from the inside"

"How do you track her?" Bobby put the journal down.

"Her blood was used to create me. Added to my very make up. I have my own bond with her, like her thralls. It does not control me, but I can feel her, where she is, what she is doing. And I can pick up on what others are thinking and feeling about her. I just watch. I do not interact. It is better this way"

"Why is it better?" asked Dean.

"It gives us a small advantage. No one is expecting me"

Dean said, and took a sip of his drink. "So, she never wondered how she got shifted around, or cleaned up?"

"I am sure she did, for a long while. But I have been doing it for so long, I think now she just accepts it. She tries to find out now and then, even asked some of her hunter friends to help her. But I am good at what I do. I have never revealed myself before. I have never had to"

Sam leaned forward "Where are you both from?"

"It is of no consequence"

"To you, maybe, but to us, I think it may have consequences. Besides" Sam looked over at his brother, then back at David. "We really wanna know"

David frowned. "This is not helping. They have her and they will take her back. There is no one that can save her if they get her home, this time. She will be lost forever, she will be changed back to the Dahn Ah Ramohn Tian, the Angel of Destruction. We have to find her before they take her from this Earth."

"So, she's not from Earth?" Sam folded his arms. "Are you aliens?"

"There are many more realms of existence than you can comprehend. There are many more beings than you have ever met. There are creatures that defy all possibilities of existing, but they do exist. The Dahn Ah is one of these creatures, and we are from a realm that is from beyond here. This is all that you need to know, for now. Except that, if they do restore her to the Angel of Destruction, they will destroy this realm first, so she can never return."

Bobby let out a whistle. "Best we be seeing if we can stop that happening, then"

"How?" Dean asked.

David looked confused. "How, what?"

"How do we rescue her?"

"Oh. We need to defeat the ones that took her"

"And they are?"

David drained his glass. "They are like me"

"Rejects?" Dean asked. Sam poked him in the ribs.

"Yes. No. Yes. They were not created the same, but similar. They were made to be soldiers, fighters, hunters, that sort of things. They are not as powerful as Angie, but they do have power. And weapons."

David stood and held his glass out to Dean. "May I have some more?"

Dean refilled him, and he sat back down. "They are not impervious to injury, and they can be killed. We can kill them"

"Okay" Bobby leaned back in his chair "We gotta find them, first. I'm guessing you know where they are"

"Yes. I can sense the Dahn Ah. Surely they are with her"

"Surely they are" Dean answered. "Um, should we be calling her that? Darna?"

"That is what she is called, not her name. Such as you are a human, but that is not your name"

"So what does she like to be called? Does she have a real name?" Sam asked.

"She has no name. It is one of the ways her creators controlled her. They did not want her to have her own identity. But one of her makers, when she was very young, called her 'Sree'. It means young girl, or my girl."

"She likes that name?"

"I do not know. It is not what you would call your child, or any child. More what you would call a female pet, such as a dog. I have heard her use it, as an alias, or when she needs a name and no one has given her one. Mainly she just answers to whatever the last hunter named her"

"Well, what do we need to gank these suckers, and how do we get there?" Dean pulled his gun back out. "Normal bullets? Silver? And you can wink us there, right?"

"I cannot transport you there. I can take only one at a time, if I have a rest in between. And you can use any bullets. They are strong, like the demons that are here, and their weapons will kill you. But they can be injured, and they can die. These beings have been killed before, by the Dahn Ah and by other creatures."

"Well, that pretty much answers my next question. If these two goons don't return, it's not gonna be too out of the ordinary, is it?" Dean tucked his gun back into his jeans. "I mean, the boss goons aren't gonna come looking for their dead bounty hunters?"

"No, they will not. They will not know for a long time they have even been killed. These men rarely check in, they do so only if they have found the…um… Angie."

"Alrighty then, where are they?" Dean asked him.

"This is something I need to meditate on. I can find her, but I need to take a little time."

"Well, best you be doing that" Bobby told him. "Do you need a candle or something?"

David gave him a little smile. "No. No candles. I do need to be alone. Maybe that room downstairs?"

X

x

x

x

Sam and Dean had stocked up their duffels and were now in the kitchen waiting for Bobby.

"So, how're you doing?" Sam handed his bother a beer. "I mean, it can't have been easy, watching Nick die, nothing you could do to help him"

Dean gave him a grim look. "Yeah." He sipped the beer. "Yeah, that sucked out loud. You know, you get used to hearing women scream"  Sam raised his brows.  "Don't look at me like that. You know what I mean. You hear them on TV, on horror movies and TV shows, but men? You don't hear them scream. Not really. Not like this. He screamed Sam, and I could hear all of the horror and pain and…and.." he waved the bottle around, searching for the word.  "Anyway, it brought back memories. Y'know, torture screams. Not something I wanted to hear again."

Sam nodded, deciding it was best not to speak. Dean didn't often open up, and he wanted to let him get this off his chest.  "He was a good stick, that sheriff" Dean sipped his beer again "He didn't deserve that. No one did"

"So, this David, he has given us more on Angie in half an hour than she has in the whole time we've known her" Sam leaned on the kitchen bench, a new subject seemed to be needed.

"That he has. What do you make of him?" Dean replied.

"He seems legit" Bobby growled as he walked in "Not sure about the vampire fangs. He's got a whole lot more'n Angie. Do they feed? We never asked her that"

"Don't think Angie does" Sam answered "That demon, from last time we were with her, said she won't eat meat in case it makes her go monster. I'm thinking blood would be worse"

"Yeah, but what about David? He could be full on fang buster blood feeder" Dean walked to the fridge. "Do we ask him?" He got a beer out for Bobby.

"Ask him what?" David asked as he entered the kitchen.

"If you feed on blood" Bobby took the beer and handed it to David.

"No. I do not. I tried it once. I threw up" he looked at the beer, and handed it back to Bobby.

"Does Angie drink blood?" Sam asked him.

David looked at his feet. "Yes" he softly replied "Once, that I know of."

"You're kidding" Dean exclaimed "Are you sure?"

David looked up, his large green eyes soulful. "When I released her from the cage she drank from several guards. It replenished her. I have never seen her do this again." He looked from face to face of the three hunters. "She does not like to hurt any innocent being. And she has not had the need to feed again. Remember, also, that she had very few controls back then, they had removed all of her silver."

"Creepy image" Dean finished his beer. "So you have a location for us?"

"I do. It is not far. Shall we drive?"

Dean grabbed his duffel. "Take me there first, the others can meet us, bring the car up."

"Dean" Sam grabbed his bag up, as well. "You can't do this alone"

"I won't be. I'll have fairy boy here. And you'll be right behind me. This way, I can scope out the place and have a plan by the time you get there."

"Dean.." Sam started to protest.

"Dean, nuthin. That's the plan. Bobby?"

"Yeah, okay. I don't like it, but okay." He drained his beer and put the bottle on the counter. "Just promise me you won't go in till we get there."

Dean smiled. "When have I ever done anything as reckless as that?"

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N...well...have a read, tell me what you think...

* * *

Sam drove the Impala while Bobby wrote in the Angie journal. They had an hour to drive, and Sam chewed at his lower lip in worry.

"He's gonna go in guns blazing before we get there" he finally unloaded to Bobby. "It's not like him to just wait for us"

"Ring him" Bobby answered, not looking up. "You can set yer mind at ease with one call"

Sam smiled at Bobby's obvious logic, and pulled his phone out of his shirt pocket.

"Yo" his brother's voice cracked over the bad connection. "You worried I was already in there, guns blazing"

"Read minds much?" laughed Sam, relieved.

"Well, what else were you gonna ask?" He heard Dean take a breath "How far out are you guys?"

"Bout twenty minutes. How's it looking there?"

A slight pause. "They're holed up in an old warehouse. David flitted around and there's only the two, Angie is still asleep. Apparently they haven't reported in yet. I don't know how David knows that, but he tells me they're waiting for something. We got about an hour's window till they can check in, so hustle as quick as you can."

"Sure thing" Sam turned the phone off, and filled Bobby in.

David appeared in the back seat, and Bobby let out a little gasp of shock. "Knock next time, ijit" he grumbled.

David tilted his head, his eyes covered by dark glasses. "Knock on a car?"

"Anyway, um, what's up?" Sam asked him.

David smiled a little. "I can take one more of you, if you would like. Would you like that?"

"Well, take me, seein' as Sam's driving, and I'll make sure to keep a leash on Dean till you get there, son" The last bit he looked at Sam.

"Yeah, sure, valid plan. I'm about fifteen minutes out, now. Maybe after you take Bobby you can come back and direct me to the exact spot?"

David gave him a short nod. "That I can do" and he placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Bobby grabbed his duffle and nodded, then they both disappeared.  Sam started to chew his lip again.

X

X

X

X

Dean was looking through his binoculars when Bobby and David appeared beside him.

"Any change?" Bobby asked.

"Nada." Dean handed the older hunter the glasses. "They just sit there, not talking, not moving. That's not the least bit creepy. Hey David, they aint robots, are they?"

"They are not. But they do not have much more capacity for anything other than hunting, fighting, or sustaining themselves. They do not seek pleasure of any kind."

"Boring much?" Dean ran his hand down his face. "I can't see Angie at all"

Bobby looked at the spot Dean had chosen to use as a stakeout. It was a vacant block, high above the abandoned warehouse, giving them a great view into the one story structure's large but very dirty windows. Dean had found a couple of crates to sit on, and the grass and wild shrubs gave them plenty of cover.

Bobby raised the binoculars again. There were a couple of small offices, and a mezzanine level that he could not get a good look at.

"Where's Angie?"

"She is chained to a cot on the ledge thing" David replied.

"The mezzanine?" Bobby asked. David nodded.

"Tried a few different angles, can't get a good look at her." Dean shrugged. "David popped in and checked on her. The mooks didn't notice"

"I must go to Sam, now" David said, and disappeared.

"He's gonna direct him in" Bobby explained.

Dean grabbed his gun from the duffel and checked the clip. He placed it in his waistband, then strapped a machete to his waist. He continued to load up with weapons, till he noticed Bobby just watching him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nuthin'. Guess you can't really tell what you'll need till you need it"

"I'm hoping the gun is enough. I dunno what to think about those weapons they've got, or what damage they'll do to us." He gave Bobby a smirk. "I mean, are we looking at phasers, or light sabers?"

"You think they're aliens, then"

"Dunno. Maybe. Maybe different dimensions, or realms, have different technology. They must have. We caint breed different species together like they can"

"Well, we can always try Cas" Bobby offered. "He can probably gank those guys with one touch"

Dean looked grim. "Yeah. Maybe. And maybe he'll be tempted to take Angie with him to fight Raphael. Or Raph will catch wind of the most powerful creature on Earth and grab her for his side of the battle. I'm thinking we leave our wing man outta this one"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Bobby answered as the low, familiar growl of the Impala broke the peace of the afternoon.

Sam drove the car right into the lot, almost touching the crates Dean had dragged there. The door screeched as he opened it, and unfolded his long body from the driver's seat. David simply winked next to Bobby without using the car door.

"Any change?"

"Nope. Get ready, we got about thirty minutes till E.T. can call home."

"What's the plan?" Sam asked Dean.

"Three doors, one is chained up pretty good, the other two look like a kick will get you in. Me and Bobby take one, David can wink you in behind the Neos, then he can flick up and free Angie. She's sleeping, so he can wink her to safety while we gank those suckers. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan" Sam agreed.

X

X

X

X

Dean looked at Bobby, and he nodded. With one movement they both kicked the door, and it crashed out of the frame and landed flat in front of them. The two captors were sitting, each one square in the middle of a small wooden crate, the surprise of the door crashing in brought them both to their feet in one simultaneous movement. They both reached into their jackets for their weapons.  Dean started firing, gun held out straight in front of him, Bobby had a shotgun and ran to the right before also firing, the two black suited men taking hits from both, but not going down.

Sam was behind them, and two head shots succeeded in bringing the men to the ground. Dean looked at them, then ran up the stairs to the mezzanine level, where David was still struggling to get Angie out of her bonds.

"I cannot take her out, there is something in her bindings that prevents us from leaving." He said, a note of panic in his voice.

Dean looked at the chains, they were indeed entwined with some kind of electrical type lead that had a slight charge when he touched it, but the locks looked all human, and very pickable. He grabbed his lock pick set from his pocket and set about the first one, working as quickly as he could.

Angie stirred at his touch, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at David, then Dean, and her brow scrunched in confusion. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

David gasped. "How did you wake her?" he asked. Dean looked at him and shrugged, then bent back to the lock.

"Those matrix bounty hunter types grabbed you. We're here to rescue you" he mumbled around the pick in his mouth, and Angie looked down at what he was doing. Her face was still very pale, and she was only clad in the t-shirt and boxers Dean had dressed her in a few hours before.

"They came for me?" She asked quietly.

Dean looked up at her and nodded. "You must've triggered them when you fought the Harvester"

A shout from downstairs and David ran to the railing and looked down. "Hurry up. They are awake!"

Dean could hear Bobby and Sam fighting, had to hand, and a crash followed by a muffled groan as one of them was thrown into the crates. Angie hissed, and Dean looked at her face. Her eyes glowed and her fangs were bared. She pulled one arm up from the chains, then ripped wire, lock and chain from the sides of the cot she was chained to with very little effort.  She freed herself in one more move then jumped off the cot. She looked at Dean, her face still a snarl.

"They forgot to replace my silver" she hissed, then ran for the railing of the mezzanine and jumped.

Dean and David rushed to the railing and looked down. Bobby was getting up from where he'd been thrown against one of the office walls, Sam was wrestling with one of the suited men, and losing. Angie crouched, looking all the world like a bad b-grade horror movie vampire, her fangs bared, her hair and eyes wild, her arms raised.  The man Sam was fighting looked up, then threw Sam from him with almost no effort. The other one was behind Angie, and he grabbed her, holding her arms at her side. She broke free easily and plunged her fangs into his neck. The other man rushed at her and she reached out, without looking, and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and held him at arm's length. He struggled but could not break free.

Dean looked at David. He frowned, reading Dean's mind, or at least his intentions, and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, winking them both onto the warehouse floor.  Angie finished draining the man she was biting, and then ripped out a large chunk of flesh from his throat and spat it aside, and let him drop like a bag of garbage. She turned and lifted the other man up until only the toes of his shoes scuffed the floor. He struggled against her, his feet straining for purchase, but to no avail. Angie tipped her head to one side, this time not looking quizzical or cute, but deadly and terrifying.  She grinned, her blood stained mouth and teeth adding to the horrific visage. With one swift movement she swung the man back like she was dipping him in a tango, and bit into his throat, the sound of her feeding a sickly sucking noise.

"Cut of his head" David whispered, breaking Dean from his stunned inaction.

"What?" Dean blinked and looked at the blonde man beside him.

"You must cut off his head, he is not dead yet" David hissed.

Dean looked down at his machete, then unsheathed it and removed the head of the man on the floor. He looked for his brother, and found him sitting on the floor next to Bobby, both of them staring in horror as Angie drained the second man. She let him dropped to the floor when she'd finished, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing blood all the way up to her elbow.  Dean stepped forward and removed the fallen man's head, and held his machete up, ready to use it again.

"Angie?" His voice was husky with shock. "Angie? You hearing me?"

She tipped her head and looked at him, then grinned, her mouth still coated with the blood of the bounty hunters.

"Angie?" Dean repeated, machete still held high.

David stepped forward, he was picking up on Dean's thoughts and didn't know what to do.

"You will not hurt her, will you?" his eyes were pleading.

"Depends" Dean answered, not taking his eyes off the small woman. "You gonna try for us, now?"

Angie closed her mouth with an audible snap and shook herself, like she was shaking off her terrible façade.

"You think I would hurt you?" She asked very quietly.

"Not normally, no, but you kinda wigged out there. And I don't know if you can control this.." he waved the machete up and down, indicating the men on the ground "..this killing thing you've just done"

"I would never hurt you, or Sam, or Bobby." She turned to David. "I might hurt you. Who are you?"

David scuffed his foot on the ground, looking down. "I am David"

She sniffed, as if picking up his scent. "Dahn Ah Daveed. The servant"

He nodded. Angie looked up at Dean. "The angel of giving" she explained.

David turned beet red. "You remembered me?"

She frowned. "I remember everything" she replied. "Why are you here?"

David looked to Dean in near panic. "Um…I am here…um"

Sam stood up and offered a hand to Bobby to help him also get up. Bobby slapped it away and stood as well. 

"He's the one who moves you. He let you go from the cage" Dean said, and bent to wipe his machete on the dead man's pants.

"You?" Angie stepped forward and sniffed David. "Yes, I have caught your scent before, but it fades before I can track you"

Bobby brushed off her pants and walked up to the trio. "What say we get outta here?"

Angie looked down at the dead men. She closed her eyes, and they both caught on fire. "Okay, yes, I think we should leave now"

Dean raised his brows and met his brother's eyes, he looked just as surprised. "Um, my car is in the lot up the hill.." all of them disappeared.

They appeared at the Impala and stood for a moment, the hunters in shock, David in confusion, only Angie seemed at ease, she looked down at the warehouse. The flames were spreading quickly, smoke was starting to billow from a broken window. She tipped her head and watched as the flames started to flicker in the large windows.

'Creepy' Dean mouthed, and opened the door to his car, the squeal making the others jump. "We all driving back, or are you two gonna blink home?"

Angie smiled at him, and the next moment they were all standing in Bobby's salvage yard, the Impala with them.

"Okay, you know what?" Dean slammed his car door. "You're way too juiced up now, sister, and I think we gotta do something about it"

Angie nodded. "You are right. I will go and do something about it. I will be back in around one hour" and she disappeared.

"What now?" Bobby asked.

"I guess we wait" Sam replied. "And order in. Dean's probably starving again"

X

X

X

X

"God, I'm starved, how long do they take to deliver out here?" Dean growled for about the tenth time.

"It's Saturday night, they're busy, and I already told you that" Sam answered, not lifting his head from the journal he was writing in.

Bobby handed the young hunter a beer. "Sit yerself down, boy, yer driving me nuts" he told Dean.

He handed another beer to Sam, and offered one to David, who shook his head. "If it would be okay, may I have a soda?"

Bobby nodded towards the fridge and David helped himself. A rustle of wings made them all turn, and Angie stood at the kitchen table near Sam.  She was wearing a white t-shirt with Elmo on the front, blue jeans and sneakers. Her piercings were back, as well as the silver cuffs around both wrists.

"Feeling better? Dean asked her.

She nodded, then looked at the book Sam was writing in. "What is this?"

Sam closed the journal and leaned on it. "It's nothing" he replied.

"It's not anything about you" David added quickly. Dean rolled his eyes, and Bobby slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, she'll believe that"

Angie held her hand out and Sam looked at his brother. Dean just waved his hand back in a 'give it to her' gesture.  Sam handed the journal to Angie, just as the doorbell rang.

"Finally, pizza's here" Dean fished through his pockets for his wallet, but Angie just pulled a handful of rumpled bills from her jeans.

Dean took it and looked down on the bundle. "There's about two hundred bucks here. Where do you get this money?"

"Tips" she replied, and opened he journal to the first page. Dean paid for the pizza and they all ate, while Angie sat in the middle of the kitchen table, cross legged, reading the journal, with the hunters seated around her.  David sat quietly, eating and drinking his soda, his eyes darting nervously between Angie and the hunters.  After a while Angie raised her head, and looked at the blonde man, her face showing no emotion.

"You gave this book to every hunter that had ever been my friend?" she asked David.

He nodded, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Why?"

He looked at the hunters as if asking for help, but they just leaned back on their chairs, saying nothing.

"I..um…wanted them to see that you were, ah…what you are"

Angie tilted her head and examined him. "You let me out" she stated.

"How did you know that?" David blinked in confusion.

She furrowed her brow. "You cut yourself, a tiny bit, when you broke the gate controller. I could smell you. I have tasted that scent over the years, but it fades too quick for me to follow"

David nodded. "You cannot trace me. There is something in the way I'm made that stops you from being able to sense me, or bond with me, or remember me when we are not around each other"

She frowned deeper. "Your scent fades, Daveed, but I have never forgotten you. You set me free when no one else ever has. You saved me. This is something I will never forget, nor ever be able to repay"

David's eyes opened even wider, surprise shining from his face.

"Why do you do it?" she asked him, and his face turned red. She looked up to Dean, and he shook his head, lips pursed, giving her a hint to back off. She understood.

"You are more human than me" she said. David looked into her eyes, and nodded.

"You know much about me, yes?"

He nodded again.

Angie swung her legs around and got off the table. "Will you always do this for me?" she asked him, standing so close that he could lean his head forward and touch her with it.

"I do not know. Maybe" his reply was husky, and he looked uncomfortable.

She tilted her head, and stepped back. "So my debt to you is very great"

David didn't answer.

"What would you like from me, in return?"

David stood, his chair making a loud noise as it scraped backwards. "I would never ask you for anything. I will protect you as best I can, and I will keep away from you like before. "

"Why do you keep away?"

He looked sad. "If we are together, there is too much power in one place, even with all of your controls in. It is dangerous, for both of us. If they find you, they will find me, as well, only they will kill me."

She nodded. "Yes, they would. This is exactly what they would do." She reached up, and touched his curls.  "But you are wrong. I read what you told the hunters, and what you have told me here. We can be friends. We may not be able to spend much time together, but at times, we can meet. Maybe share a meal or you can watch me when I sing"

A tear escaped from David's eye, and he nodded. "I would like that." He looked at the hunters, and touched his hand to his forehead, then disappeared.

She looked at the men and smiled. "He was wrong about something else, as well" she said.

Sam looked at her as she reached for glass and the whiskey bottle. "Okay, what?"

She downed a good measure, and put the glass on the sink.

A smile broke her features. "I can."

"You can what?

" _You know_ " A rustle of feathers sounded her departure.

* * *

**A/N...only one more chapter...please, please review...please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N... I'm tired, not much sleep,so creative juices not flowing...

A/N..so, here we are at the end...

Dean looked at Sam and then Bobby, his face unreadable. "Okay, now that they're gone, can we just go over this, a bit, maybe?"

Sam stood and gathered up the pizza boxes, Bobby got up and helped clear the table. "You mean the blood drinking stuff?" Sam looked at his brother.

"That was, well…"

"Wack. Creepy. Wrong, on so many levels" Dean stood and poured himself a whiskey using Angie's glass. "No wonder she gets hunted"

Bobby grabbed two more glasses, and Dean filled them.

"So, boy, whatta yah wanna do about it?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, she's proven over and over she's not evil. But that vamp out thing in the warehouse? That was beyond" he waved his glass, searching for a way to put what he was feeling into words. "I dunno. Man, that puts a whole new spin on the meaning of monster"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you're right, but we already knew she was a monster. And David told us he'd seen her feed before. So this is just another side to her that, while it's super freaky, I think we just gotta deal with it"

"Really? Deal with it?" Dean shook his head and gave a bit of a laugh. "That's your big advice?"

Bobby walked into the study, and the boys followed him. He sat down at his desk and sat the Angie journal in front of him. "This isn't the first time she has fed in front of a hunter"

Sam leaned over and picked up the journal. "I don't remember seeing that"

"It doesn't say it, not in so many words" he took the journal from Sam and flicked to a passage, and handed it back to the taller man.

"Yer daddy and Elkins helped her, and they even hunted with her a little bit, till something happened that made Elkins hunt her. I was reading it on the way to the warehouse, and this passage here, after the diner incident yer daddy wrote about, he said Elkins thought she was a hybrid vamp after she had eaten. I don't think it was food that he was talking about"

"Yeah, I remember reading this. " Sam looked up at Dean, and handed him the journal, but Dean just waived it off.

"Doesn't change anything" he said "Our dad was in thrall to her at that stage, so he wouldn't care what she did. Elkins saw her feed, and tried to put her down"

"Is that what you wanna do?" Sam asked his brother. "Put her down?"

Dean shrugged and ran his had up his face, and tugged it through his short hair. "I dunno, man. She's about the weirdest thing we've ever met."

He leaned against the desk and took a slug of his whiskey. "But she's tried over and over to prove she's not evil. I'm thinking that this side of her is not something that comes out very much, and when it does, it's only against the bad guys."

"The only bad guys that she hunted with yer daddy and Elkins were Vamps. D'ya think she fed on vamps?" Bobby asked.

"Dunno. We'll have to ask her next time we see her"

"If we see her" Sam added.

"What?" Dean turned to his brother.

"I mean, she may not be back. Last time we didn't see her for months. She might be laying low after a close call"

Dean lifted a brow. "Well, I guess we'll wait and see"

"Well, David got a few things wrong about her. I wonder what else we're thinking is true, and we got the wrong idea" Sam perched up on the desk.

"I'm more worried about this bonded beyond death deal thing I got goin' here." Dean turned around and sat in a chair. "Does that mean I'm gonna have snuff dreams every time she thinks about me? Or worse, those um, other dreams?"

"That's another thing you'll have to ask her, if she comes back" Bobby opened the journal and started to fill in the last few events.

X

X

X

X

Angie didn't return that night, and the hunters stayed up a bit too late, and drank a bit too much. The next morning Dean woke to the smell of coffee..and what was that..pancakes?

He rolled off the couch with a groan. Yeah, he'd drunk way too much last night. He stretched, his back popping with the strain and stumbled into the kitchen.

Angie sat in the middle of the table, cross legged, an unlit cigar clenched between her teeth as she read the morning paper. There was a stack of pancakes on a plate in front of her, the coffee pot was full and Dean caught the tantalizing aroma of bacon coming from the stove.

Angie looked up at him, and quirked an eyebrow at his rumpled appearance. "Rough night?" she asked.

Dean grabbed a coffee cup and filled it to the brim, then handed it to the girl on the table. Angie accepted it and slipped off her perch on the table, and tended to the pan on the stove. She sat down her coffee and filled a plate with eggs, bacon and sausage then placed it where she'd been sitting.

Dean poured himself a coffee and looked at the spread before him. "Seriously?" he asked. "Yesterday you're tearing the throats outta two matrix type dudes, and today you're cooking us breakfast?"

She cocked her head and picked up her coffee. "I came to thank you, and because I felt you may have questions. But when I got here, everyone was asleep"

"So you made breakfast" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen, his hair wet and still dripping. Bobby followed right behind him.

Sam sat and started to pile pancakes onto his plate. Bobby smirked, and joined him.

"Are you not hungry?" Angie asked Dean, and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I am, but mostly I'm confused. There's a lotta things I wanna ask you, sister, not the least of which is where you go when you wink out?"

Angie pulled up a chair and sat. "I have many places that I go. I move around, I have told you this before"

Dean sat down and shoveled bacon and eggs on his plate. "So, you don't have a little hidey hole or something that you keep your stuff in?"

Angie put her cigar behind her ear and sipped her coffee. "I have more than one" she answered. "And they are all over this planet. It is safer this way"

"Okay, and honest answer for a change" Dean loaded his mouth. It may be just eggs and bacon, but the girl sure could cook. "Are you working in a diner again? Is that where you got all those tips?"

She shook her head. "I am singing in a bar. In New York"

"Will there be more of these bounty hunters?" Bobby asked her.

She smiled gently. "I do not believe so. I was unlucky enough that they were very close when I was fighting the harvester, or they would never have picked up a signal on me. They had not reported my capture so no one else should follow"

"And you know this how?" Dean asked.

"I went back, last night, to the warehouse. Not everything was destroyed in the fire. I found their communication equipment, and some other things"

"What other things?" Sam got up to get coffee.

"It is of no consequence"

"And she shuts down" Dean smirked. "Well, at least you answered some of our questions"

Angie looked annoyed. "I have not 'shut down'. It is really of no consequence, not to you. It is records of what they have been doing, how they have been hunting me. It is in our language, it is not something you would understand. So for me, it is helpful, but for you, it really is of no consequence"

Dean held up his hand in surrender "Okay, I get it, sorry." He held his cup out for Sam to refill. "Tell me about this bond thing between us. And what you mean by beyond death"

This time she looked uncomfortable, and glanced at Sam from under her heavy eyelashes. He gave the slightest nod, letting her know she should continue.

"When" she stopped, and cleared her throat. "I…ah…when I give someone a large amount of blood..they, that is.."

Bobby patted her hand. "Just tell it like it is, girly, it's already done, you may as well just let him know what exactly is done"

Angie looked at him, her large green eyes unreadable. She nodded, and drained her coffee cup. "You and Sam are not like most men. You did not fall into a thrall to me once you were touched by the blood. You are even stronger than Sam. You ingested a great deal of blood, and it only made you strong, not enslaved."

She stood and walked over to the coffee pot and filled her cup. She took the cigar from her ear and looked at it, but then put it back. "This has not happened often. It is very, very seldom I have come across someone that can withstand my blood. But the amount you took in? Never have I met anyone like you, Dean Winchester"

"Lucky me"

"The ingestion of so much of my blood bonds us, forever. I can tell where you are, what you feel, if you are in danger, this sort of thing. But it does not normally go both ways. And it does not affect me. Not normally"

"So, why am I different? What's this mean?" Dean pushed his plate away. "Why are you bonded to me? And these dreams when you think about us…I don't get it. I don't understand"

She shook her head, and looked frustrated. "I am….drawn to you. I do not know why." She looked up at him, her bright green eyes moist. "Do you?"

Dean raised his brows. "Me? Why would I know?"

"Maybe it's the demon blood." Said Sam "With me, I mean. Maybe the demon blood, somehow…I guess…"

"No. That is not what it is. I have met people before who had ingested demon blood, it made no difference. I am confused. I do not understand what this means. I do not understand the long term affects this will have on us"

"There is no us" Dean said. "Don't go thinking we're joined at the hip now, or have to spend all our time together, or anything"

Angie tipped her head and frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"I dunno, you just…I'm just a little creeped out by this. And I'm obviously not gonna get any answers from you, you're just as confused as we are"

"Okay then; subject change" Bobby leaned back in his chair. "How often do you drink blood?"

Angie stared at Dean for a little longer, then with a slow blink turned to Bobby. "I do not drink blood"

"Um, Angie? We saw you" said Sam.

She turned to Sam. "That was different. They were…not from here. I do not drink human blood. I never have"

"Never?" Dean asked her.

"Not since I escaped. Not since then"

"Any blood, other than human, on a regular or semi regular basis?" Bobby asked her.

She looked at the older hunter, and her face was sad. "No. Only the…matrix guys. And maybe a vampire. Once."

"Why don't you eat meat?" Sam asked her.

"If I have meat, it is similar to having blood. It makes me more, um, more like an animal? More angry?"

"This is good" said Dean. "I thought you'd wink out by now. Okay, another question. Did you ever hunt anything other than vampires? Other than this latest thing we just did, of course."

Angie was looking uncomfortable. "I didn't really hunt vampires. Just the once, and only because they took someone I was friends with."

"You didn't answer. Did you ever hunt anything else?"

"Yes" she breathed, barely audible. "Many different things. But not for a long time. Not since…not for a long time"

"Are you from another planet?" Sam asked her. She squirmed a little, and fiddled with her coffee cup.

"I am from a different realm than here"

"And where is that realm?" bobby asked her. She looked at him, her brow scrunched tight.

"It is..not in this dimension"

Bobby let out a whistle, and Sam's face showed astonishment.

"Okay, I got another one that's a little closer to home." Dean stood, and filled his coffee, then brought the pot to the table and topped up everyone's cup.

"You told us that you can..you know. So I wanna know, when did you, and who with?"

This time she stood and pulled the cigar from her ear. She turned it around in her fingers, looking at it, not making eye contact with anyone. "Why do you want to know this?"

Dean smirked. "Dunno. Just wanna. That's what friends talk about"

She looked at him. "Really? Friends talk about having sex?"

"All the time"

She shook her head, and looked at her cigar again. "You can light it up, if you want" Bobby told her, and she seemed relieved. She bit off the end and spat it in the sink, and Dean lit her with his zippo.

"Well. Um. Well." She puffed on the cigar, filling the kitchen with its pungent aroma. "You must understand, with me, it's the same as the blood thing.

Exactly. You could be enthralled, or die. There are not many that I can…fit…with"

"What about David?"

"What?"

"David. You know, your creepy little body guard. Guy's In love with you, y'know"

"But…he is made from my blood, from my flesh. He is like..um…my brother…or my son. He loves me?"

Sam smiled at her. "You couldn't tell?"

"He is not in love with me. He was fed my blood. He is enthralled to me. This, I can tell"

"Bummer" Sam raised his brow. "But is he compatible?"

"I do not know. Maybe." She walked over to the sink and leaned back against it. "Just because someone is..compatible…does not mean that I want to….um…..you know. And, as I said, he is like a brother, or a son. I will look after him, but not like that."

"How long?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"How long since…the last time?"

"A very, very long time"

"And who was it?"

She shook her head. "I cannot believe that friends talk like this. I am very uncomfortable. Maybe this means I cannot be friends"

"Nah, girlie, Dean's just pushing yer buttons. You don't have to answer that. I wouldn't" Bobby gave her a reassuring smile.

She looked at Dean. "You were lying to me?"

Dean gave her a mischievous smile. "Like Bobby said, I'm just foolin' with you. Sit down, eat. Enjoy breakfast with friends"

She frowned, her face dark with confusion.

"Angie, sit, eat with us" Sam spoke softly. Angie stayed, leaning against the sink, puffing on her cigar.

The men sat quietly, for a while, and Angie turned to look out of the window.

"What's goin' on in that head of yours?" Bobby asked her. She didn't answer.

Dean got up and walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and he could see her face was stained with tears.

He touched one, and felt a deep sadness wash over him. He turned her, his hands on her shoulders. She blinked, slowly, her thick black lashes tented with her tears. Her full lips were tipped downward, and her eyes showed only sorrow.

"Angie?" he whispered. She lowered her gaze.

"I am sorry" she said, and disappeared.

Dean felt like he's been punched in the gut. It took all of his effort not to double over. He turned to Bobby and his brother.

"Dude, what did you do to her?"

Dean shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Bobby got up and walked over to him. "Was she cryin'?"

Dean held his finger up that had touched the tear. "Um…yeah" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "God damn. We thought her blood was strong… those tears pack a punch"

Sam stood and joined his brother and Bobby at the sink. "Why was she crying?"

Dean looked at the tear. "Funny. I can tell what she was thinking from this one tear." He looked out the window. "She's leaving. I don't think she'll be back"

X

X

X

X

The next day brought no Angie, the guys just hung out at Bobby's Dean tinkered with his car, Sam researched with Bobby.

Dean had been sitting on the couch reading one of Bobby's books for a long time after the other two went to bed. He had drifted off to sleep sitting up, book still open on his lap.

He felt a finger draw down his jaw line, stopping on his chin. He opened his eyes, and there sat Angie, on the couch beside him. She smiled at him. He closed the book and twisted a little to look at her.

The dreadlocks were gone. Instead her long hair was in soft, shiny waves, tumbling over her shoulders and swirled into her lap. She was wearing a pink blouse with short sleeves and a tiny collar. Two or three buttons had popped and a lacy bra peeped out. She had on cut off jeans, rather short, her tanned legs were bare, as were her feet. There were no piercings at all, no rings on her fingers or cuffs on her wrists. The long scar that had tracked down one cheek was also gone.

She tipped her head at him, her full, read lips parted, a hint of moisture shone from the bottom one. Dean shook his head.

"God Damn, this dream better not end in me dying"

Angie leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, their softness sweet and warm. She kissed him, soft, at first, then harder, and he pulled back, startled.

"This isn't a dream?"

Angie shook her head and stood up. "No, it is not"

"Why did you kiss me?"

She smiled but did not answer.

Dean sat the book on the couch and stood up. "I thought you weren't ever coming back"

She shrugged. "I am not. I think that I must go away, for a while. The ones hunting me are getting closer. It is getting harder to elude them"

"Even with David's help?"

She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I found David a place he can call his home. And a girl…." She looked up at Dean. "I wanted to make him happy"

"You were gone for like, a day. How did you do that?"

Angie blew out a stream of perfect smoke rings. "There are many realms that exist, Dean Winchester. Some have a time that moves differently. I have been gone for twelve years"

He let the surprise fill his face. "Seriously? What, is time there different?"

She nodded. "A day is equal to a decade. You can be gone from here for a few minutes, and spend months there"

"Is that where David is?"

She nodded.

"And you're going back there?"

She frowned. "No. David needs to be there alone, so he can be safe. I shall go somewhere else"

"How can you ever be safe? I mean, no matter where you go, those guys are gonna come after you. They'll never stop. They'll always be one step behind you."

She dragged on her cigarette and didn't answer.

"You're going back there" Dean frowned. "You are, aren't you? You're gonna go back and fight them. Try and stop them."

She rolled her eyes over to look at him. "I have been running all of my life. One day I will not be fast enough, and they will find me." She walked into the kitchen and stubbed her cigarette in the sink. Dean followed her, and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

"They'll capture you. Torture you. You can't beat them"

She smiled, her eyes glowing softly. "Not like this, I can't. But if I am to defeat them, I have realized I should be the thing they made me. I should be the destroyer of worlds. If I remove all of my controls, all of them, then there is no way they can truly defeat me."

"You hope"

"I hope" She shrugged. "Even when I was…there….I still had some controls in. They keep me looking humanoid, as well as control the power. If I remove them all, I believe I can perhaps remove the ones who seek to control me. There are others, David has told me, that do not wish me to be kept as a weapon. If I can defeat enough of the, um, wrong ones, then maybe the right ones can help me. Maybe"

"So, you want Sam and me to remove your controls?"

She shook her head. "No David will do this. It is better that he does. I do not wish you to see me in my true form"

"Okay, why not?"

"If your believe me a monster now, then seeing me as I truly am will make that belief worse. Even I do not know exactly what will happen to me when the controls are removed." She gave him a sad smile.

"And what has seen, cannot be unseen"

"You got that right. So why are you here? To kiss me goodbye?"

She frowned. "The journal. I will leave it with you, so that there is some record of me, somewhere. This battle, I do not have a very big chance of winning, and it would be comforting to me to know there is something to remember me by"

"Yeah, sure, we can do that."

She reached out and ran her hand down his cheek, her face sad, her eyes moist. "I will miss this world. This time, this place, it has been good to me"

A single tear escaped to run down her cheek. "Never before have I had such warriors fight for me. Never before have I had such friends. I shall never forget you, Dean Winchester"

Dean could feel her sorrow. He breathed in, inhaling her scent, the soft candy smell filling his senses.

"What about our bond? Will I know what happens to you?"

"No, you will not. David will. He has the communication equipment I retrieved from the bounty hunters. Though, either way, he will always be able to tell if I die" She moved closer to him. "The bond a thrall feels will then be broken. He will tell you, he has promised he will do that"

"Why not leave the journal with him?"

She gave him a smile that was more a frown. "Once the bond is broken, he will start to care less and less about me. He will not be the right one to look after the journal"

"And we are?"

She nodded. "I believe so. Hunters have written in the journals for centuries. And.." she shrugged "I think you would be truthful in what you write. I've read the other entries that Sam and Bobby have put in. They are brutally honest"

"Okay, yeah, we'll do it. No problem"

She dropped her head. "You remember when I told you I had never met anyone like you, Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah…."

She looked up at him, and stood on her tip toes. She circled one arm around his neck, and pulled his head down to her.

He breathed in and felt dizzy from her closeness, her warm, candy scent filling his senses and making him giddy. She tipped her head up and kissed him.

This time her lips were parted, and her tongue slipped into his mouth and she kissed him hard, her passion unbridled, until he felt his body start to respond. They breathed in unison, her chest heaving and her large breasts pushed up against him. Dean's arms encircled her tiny waist and he pulled her closer, crushing her soft mouth against his own.

She released her arm from his neck and pulled away. He didn't let her go, he just looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice husky.

She smiled, a sadness darkening her features. "Sometimes, someone will just be compatible. A good fit" She touched his face, her palm flat against his jaw. "With you, there is such a strong bond, I think we would be even more than a perfect fit"

He frowned. "So, why don't we fit together…now?"

Another tear found its way down her cheek, and Dean brushed it away. As he did this she vanished, a rustle of wings and she was gone.

He stood there, his arms still holding empty air, and the sadness contained in the tear washed over him. He felt his own tear escape and trace a path down his jaw.

X

X

Sam walked into the kitchen, still rubbing his hair with a towel. Bobby was buttering toast and the smell of coffee welcomed him. "Couch was empty. Where's Dean?"

Bobby pointed to the window. Sam looked out and saw his brother sitting on the hood of the Impala.

"What gives?" he asked Bobby.

"Found a cigarette butt in the sink. I'm thinking Angie was here last night. Dunno what they got up to"

Sam took a coffee out to his brother, who accepted it without speaking.

"So, Bobby tells me Angie was here"

Dean's brows went up. "How'd he know that?"

"Butt in the sink"

Dean sipped the hot liquid.

"You okay, Dean?"

"Peachy"

Sam leaned against the car, his hands shoved into his pockets. "What happened last night?"

Dean was quiet for a while. He drank his coffee and sat, and Sam stood beside him, waiting until his brother chose to speak.

After a few minutes Dean told him about the night, about the journal, the decision Angie had made to return, and the kiss

"I thought you didn't feel that way about her"

Dean shrugged. "I don't. I didn't. But you know, sometimes, it's like that last day on earth speech"

"You woulda gone there?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah. I woulda. I think she might've needed it, you know? I know that sounds kinda conceited, but I think she wanted to feel, I dunno, human, just for a little while." He beamed his brother a bright smile. "And what's more human than that?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I guess. So when will we know? How's she getting home?"

"Don't know and didn't ask"

"Well, I'd better go put this in the journal then. After all, you did promise. Sure you're okay?

Dean's smile dropped. "Yeah. I'm okay." He looked off into the distance. "She's sure one creepy chick"

Sam nodded, though his brother couldn't see the action. "That she is"

A/N...thank you for following me on this journey. I have had a lot of requests to write another Angie story, and I may well so, so if you want to know when that will happen, place me on your alerts, either favorite story, or favorite author. I'll pop an epilogue here when the other story is started. For those of you that have read all of my stories, I thank you, for those that have only read this one, I encourage you to have a read of my others...especially Dogs of War, where you first meet Angie. A very, very special thank you to my reviewers, but most of all, to BranchSuper, her reviews have shone a light in my path, so to thank her I let her choose the next plot. Maybe follow us, as well... if you choose to review, you never know how grateful I'd be!


End file.
